The ABC's of Perfect Mistakes
by Paradise Eco
Summary: We tried to squeeze them out, to stomp them into dust. But they're still here, hiding in the shadows, waving their flags and fueling the rebellion. They'll make headlines. They aren't careless or reckless. And there's more of them everyday. My name is Parker Drake and I'm an Underground Agent; and I'm coming for blood.
1. A is for Anthems

**_The ABC's of Perfect Mistakes_**

_Chapter One: A is for Anthems_

There are several things on this planet that are certain. It's certain that the sun will rise in the east, the sky will be blue, pi will always be 3.14 and chocolate is a gift from the gods. Sadly, there always has to be a balance, a bad to the good, death to life and hate to love. Thus the lives of those who live in Haven; the sun did rise in the east, glorious and beautiful but was soon swallowed up by the hungry clouds of gray.

In the Slums, a group of men huddled around a burning trashcan, warming their hands and passing around a bottle of whiskey to warm their empty stomachs. Down the street a woman carried her infant as she made her way to the Water Slums, it was laundry day at her employer's house. A group of kids ran down an alley avoiding the glaring Krimzon Guard. Their red uniforms shone in the gray flittered light and their shiny guns rested on their backs. The men watched the guards walk by, their anger like the burning trashcans. They burned with hatred. At first they were sad, sorrowful that their children were taken away and they couldn't feed their loved ones. Then sadness turned to fear, they locked their doors and refused to go outside. Peaked out through blinds and watched, waited for the Underground to take control of the city like the Shadow promised but nothing happened. They mourned for their freedom, they mourned for their loved ones and they mourned for their city. Soon grief turned into anger, a powerful anger that bubbled and boiled. That heated their insides until everything they touched burned on contact.

One man grabbed a brick from a broken down house, he ran up behind one of the guards and smashed the brick against his head. The helmet dented in and guard dropped to the ground. The man, thin and boney, jumped on the guard and started smashing the brick against his helmet, the brick coming down with the fury of twelve men, crushing the helmet and shattering the glass. The other guard stood staring before he reached for his gun but was stopped by the other men. They shoved him to the ground and ripped his gun from his fingers. The guard, now weaponless, tried to crawl away but the men grabbed him by the ankle and dragged him back. They started kicking him, shouting at him as he tried to cover his head and neck from the men.

A small crowd started to form. Dirty children watched from tops of crates, standing on their tippy-toes watching the beating. Women whispered among each other, eyes hidden behind hands or watching with wide eyes. Some women broke from their ranks, the safety among their friends, to kick the guards. Screaming they stole their husbands or murdered their children.

By now, the guards had stopped moving. The thin old man stood over the first guard. The brick bloody and broken, jagged chunks of stone imbedded in the guard's twisted face; blank white eyes staring at the sky looking for a saviour. The man dropped the brick and broke into threes, he stepped off the guard as the others stepped away from the other guard. He moaned in pain, begging for mercy. The Slummers didn't say anything. The time for mercy was long gone, flew out the window with hope and peace-of-mind. They didn't want to give mercy. If the chicken had a chance to kill the fox, wouldn't he take it? No mercy would be given. Not now, not ever.

One of the men grabbed the whiskey and poured it on the guards. The children jumped off their crates and pushed through the mass of people, elbowing women in their knees and crawling through men's legs. A little girl stepped up to the second guard. He turned his head up to her. She had a fair face, with curling brown hair with a small feather woven into one braid. She was dirty from head to toe, with smears of dirt along her hair-line and gloving her arm. With her foot and kicked the guard, spit in his face and backed into the audience saying, "Dance, fuckers, dance." as the men pushed the burning garbage can onto the whiskey soaked men.

TBC…


	2. B is for Bullet

**_The ABC's of Perfect Mistakes_**

_Chapter Two: B is for Bullet_

Down a dead-end alley a dark-haired girl stands in front of a trash can watching her red jacket, red socks, ID pass and her back-up communicator burn in the red flames. Years ago she jumped with glee when she got her ID pass naming her an official Krimzon Guard. Her hair was shorter than, cut to a blunt bob tinted slightly green at the tips. She thought it looked cool, even Amberly agreed with her. Now as she looked at her melting face, Parker couldn't help but smirk at the burning plastic and how foolish she used to be.

"I love the smell of burning Krimzon Guard in the morning." The man chuckled.

She glared at him. "That was my favourite jacket."

"Build a bridge and get over it Parker," The man said capping the fire with the trash lid. "We all had to do it."

Parker sighed. She knew after all, the man, Torn, was right. They all burned their uniforms a long time ago and now it was her turn. She did wish that Torn had more than a thin cotton t-shirt for her to wear. What she really wanted was a near pair of underwear, a new bra, a hot shower and a soft bed to sleep in. He motioned for her to come inside with a jerk of his head. She sighed and followed after him.

Everything about the Underground was new to her, she felt like a baby. She'd seen everything from simple paper cuts to a man with his face burned off, melted away thanks to an explosion at one of the factories in the Industrial Section. She watched the man die in agony. She listened to the men argue about how they should bring down the Baron; she also listened to the few women whisper about undercover agents and leaks in the system. She never thought she would be a part of the movement, especially after all the shit she'd seen and done. All these people, to Parker at least, seemed otherworldly, Gods almost. She could never be on their level of goodness and righteousness.

She watched Torn walk past the bunk beds, giving small nods or mumbling a soft hello to a sleepy agent. Parker learned quickly over the past week and a half to keep her head down, stay quiet and don't touch anything. Everyone knew who she was, she was famous about the Underground and the city. When she told Amberly this, another agent, a man who was cleaning his gun, chuckled and told her not to confuse fame with being notorious. After that she kept to herself, doing light cleaning, reading healing books and resting. Torn informed her, a week after joining the Underground, that it was time she started pulling her weight, it was time for her to get back into the game.

Torn rolled out a map and smoothed it flat. Parker leaned over the map looking at the red marked places, all of them Krimzon Guard safe houses or strongholds. Parker smirked as she ran her fingers over the Bazaars, word had spread to that section that she was a part of the rebellion now. Lena told her that she saw a couple Drake Family flags fluttering in the wind, high above the Bazaar or in windows.

"So," Torn said motioning to the map. "Anything you want to add?"

"Red marker please," Parker said holding out her hand; Torn dropped it in her open palm. "The KG still has small strong holds in the Slums," She circled a couple of houses. "Most of them are empty expect for the rare KG who may or may not stay the night. They're mostly used for watching the Underground, looking for patterns and trapping dealers." She circled a larger block closer to the Water Slums. "Here is a brothel," She wrinkled her nose. "Actually, it's not a brothel… it's worse."

"How?" Torn asked leaning over the map.

"Think children, little girls and boys getting raped every night. Women used as property sold like yakcows to the highest bidder. There are lots of drugs there too, almost everyone is addicted to something or multiple things. Only privates and newbies go there, I've also seen some higher up officers go there too." She pointed at a block near the stadium. "This is another whore house. It's very fancy, lots of people around Haven go in there to spend time with Shay's women but it's expensive."

"Are the rest of the places on the map good?"

She nodded. "The Krimzon Guard live everywhere in the city, some even live in the Slums."

Torn sighed and leaned against the table. "There's nothing we can do today. Go upstairs and get cleaned up." He wrinkled his nose. "You haven't showered since you got here."

Parker rolled her eyes but followed the orders of her new Commander. She took the stairs behind the curtains to the emergency ward, ignoring the pleas from the dying soldiers. She took the stairs two at a time, running her hand along the peeling wallpaper before reaching the second floor. She'd been up here only twice. Once, when Torn took her up here on the grand tour of the house and again when he sent her upstairs –she went to the small library to read. She read more about the Precursor legends and the battles with the Hora-Quan. She passed Torn's room, painted with a giant _T_ on the door, plus the words: stay out. The second room was filled with clothing. Three piles: women, men and children. She went straight for the women, picking out a white tank top and a brown vest. She fished around for socks, throwing the holey ones to the floor or tossing them in the trash. She found a black pair among the men's clothing, they went over her thighs and snapped into place against her skin. After ten minutes of searching, she found a utility belt, black boots and a red scarf.

For some reason the red scarf had become a symbol of hope for the resistance. Parker found it weird they made a red scarf their symbol, it felt like they were waving a blood soaked flag for their loved ones; the ones they lost to the Krimzon Guard or at the hands of the guard. Either way, she wrapped it around her left wrist and tucked the short pieces into its' self. She pulled her hair into a ponytail as she walked down the stairs, tying it tight as Torn motioned to the table.

"Communicator, security pass and tracker."

"Same old crap." She asked sliding the communicator on her belt, she pocketed the pass and glared at the tracker. It had to be Lena's design of course. All her trackers had a flare to them, something special about them as if she made them by hand. She picked up her tracker, a small bird in flight on a curved piece of a metal. A navel ring. She rolled her eyes, she'd bet that Amberly's was a bird bracelet and Lena's was a cuff on her ear. It was something that would stay on them, no matter where they went. She unhooked her old one, a simple red jewel and slid the new one in. "So, where'd you get the passes?"

"A friend in the guard."

"You can say Ashelin," She said with a small smile. "It's not a dirty word."

"I have a mission for you." He said leaning over the table. "Krew has an old friend in the guard he wants someone to shake down. His new errand boys are too rough for the job, so he wants someone with a gentler touch. I offered you." He turned to her. "Go to the Hip Hog Saloon and speak to Krew, he'll give you more details."

"And I get my guns back…"

"When you prove you're with us," He said turning his back to her. "Putting on the scarf doesn't make you an Underground agent just yet."

* * *

"It's on the house Squeaker." Krew chuckled placing a darkened glass in front of Parker. She rolled her eyes and drew on the condensation on the side of it, she knew better not to expect beer from anyone –and Krew was on the list right next to Lena, Torn and Olivia. It felt weird sitting at Krew's place without her uniform, without her guns and without her Wolves but this was her new life; she was alone now.

"No thanks Krew." She said sliding the glass back to him. "I'm not really in the mood for a drink."

He chuckled, a dangerous chuckle that made her toes curl. "I'd be drinking if I were you." He floated away and grabbed a sheet from behind the bar. He held it out to her. "The guards have passed these to everyone."

Parker knew who's face was going to be on the flyer. She stared at herself, big eyed and scared. Her hair a tangled mess of black curls and clumps of dirt. There's a cut running from her jawbone up to her lip and her teeth are red with streaks of black. She took a deep breath feeling it catch in her throat. It has to be a security photo of her, a photo from her a year or six months ago. Her name is printed clearly in bold black letter. She dropped the flyer on the table and brought a shaking hand to her forehead. What was she doing? She was crazy for leaving Erol and the guard –and going against the code she swore by.

"Thirsty?" Krew asked sliding the drink towards her.

"No thank you." She whispered as the doors slid open. She turned to the door expecting a guard or Erol but was shocked when Jak came in. What did he want with Krew? Last time she checked he was working with the Underground –also Lena confessed that she hired him to find her. Parker swung in her chair and looked at the blond. She wished she had her guns or something to protect herself. The boy did promise she'd be dead by the end of the war and she didn't feel safe when he was near –even though they were in a crowded bar. As if sensing her presence, his eyes snapped to her. A brutal chill clawed its way up her spine, she straightened hoping it would mask her fear.

"You boys are turning out to be quite useful, ey?" Krew chuckled flying behind them. Jak, and the rat he Lena called Daxter, to look at the heavyset man. "Mmm, I have another task for you. The Sewers used to be a fabulous smuggling route for me before the Baron installed security devices."

The sewers. If only Jak knew that it was the catalyst to his imprisonment. She was about to make a comment about the dangers of picking at old scars when Daxter piped in, "And before those late night snack runs kept you from fitting out the front door."

"I bet you've hatched another 'brilliant' plan in that hungry little brain of yours." Jak snapped at the man. "So... who or what do we have to shake down, knock out, or blow up?"

Krew licked his fingers. "Well, I need someone to go down and shoot every Sentry Gun in the Sewers, and I'll give you a sweet weapon upgrade if you succeed."

Parker's eyes flicked to Jak just in time to see him smirk at the words '_weapon upgrade_'.

"Let me guess..." Daxter started. "Dank, murky waters? Reeks worse than your breath at an oyster fest? Fuller o' Metal Heads than your plate at a one pass buffet?"

Parker snorted a laugh, covering her mouth and spun in her chair so she couldn't see Krew glaring at her.

"And of course," He went on. "Weapons more lethal than your 'ever so tighty whiteys' on a hot summer day? Look, donut hole, why don't WE float around here looking hot and heavy, and YOU go roto-root the pipes?"

"We're not doing anything until you tell us why Metal Heads are trading with the Baron's forces!" Jak shouted.

"I should have had you both knee-capped, ey?" Krew snarled. "All I know is that the Baron cut a desperate deal with the Metal Head leader." Parker tensed. How did Krew know about that? And why would he tell Jak that? It was supposed to be a secret to keep the Baron on the throne while they looked for the Kid or destroyed the Underground and hung Torn for treason. Parker sighed and dropped her head to the counter, now she'll hang next to Torn doing the dead man's dance. She stopped listening but sat up when she heard the door slide close, she swung in her chair and crossed her arms as the man floated towards her.

"Loose lips sink ships."

"And traitors swim with fishes." Krew snapped back. "So if you want to keep off Erol's radar then you'll do this mission for me."

"What do you want?"

"I have an old friend from my days in Kras who now lives in the Barzaars. He recently lost a bet and he hasn't paid up yet." Krew pointed to the TV. "Erol won the do over race the Baron held in honour of the victims of the stadium massacre." He chuckled. "Poor Ace he bet against me and lost."

"Naturally." Parker smirked. Whoever this guy was he wasn't smart. Erol wins almost every race unless it's cancelled because of rain –or a random Underground attack.

"He hasn't paid up yet."

"And you'll like me to shake him down?"

"You learn fast Squeaker," He chuckled. "Go to the Bazaar and talk to the old fool, remind him that his payment is due?"

"And if he doesn't want to pay?"

"Remind him." Krew chuckled. "I know you know how to do that."

* * *

Krew was right; she did know how to get people to talk, to get people to confess to their deadly sins through tears and wrenched sobs. She ignored their swearing and pleas for her to stop until the deeds were done. She normally went numb forgetting about her own feelings and kept digging until she found what she was looking for.

This time around it wasn't any different. She found the man, Ace, asleep in his chair, the remote dangling from his limp fingers. It was easy for her to break in, the old man left his door unlocked and she sauntered through kicking the door shut with the back of her heel. She watched him sleep for a while, looking at his KG tattoos and the scars on his face. She went to the kitchen, found the biggest knives and went back to the living to drop them on the table. She waited a second, hoping the noise would wake him, and when it didn't she went back to get his bottles of liquor. She smashed them all at his feet, the smell woke him and he glared at the girl. She couldn't help but smile then, it was time to play.

Now she paced in front of the bleeding man. He was missing the bottom row of his teeth, an eyebrow and a small section of hair on his head. She wiped the blood off on the couch, ignoring the burning feeling on her hand after Ace bit her.

"What now Parker?" He chuckled, his voice throaty from years of smoking. "What will you tell the scum bag Krew?"

"He'll figure out you've expired." She said spinning a knife in her hand. "Any last words for the Crime Lord?"

"He's a fat sack of shit with a black hole for heart and breath worse than sweaty gym socks!"

"Anything else?"

"I still work for the guard."

She paused looking at him. "What was that?"

"I still work for the guard," He chuckled as she heard screens down street. "After Krew smuggles the weapons in, I'm the one that contacts Erol, sets up a pick up and takes the money." She felt her stomach drop as the door downstairs was kicked opened and she heard someone shout up to them. Ace chuckled again. "It's good to know that Parker Drake know works for the Underground, isn't it Erol?" Parker turned to the group of guards in the doorway.

Erol stood in between Olivia and a random guard, behind him Flint stared with his jaw hanging open. Parker took a step back as Erol's eyes fell on her wrist. She could feel his confusion turn to anger, as he looked right at her and said, "Kill her." She turned on her heel, twisted her body away and ran towards the window. She heard the first bullet go past her. It spider webbed the window, another bullet went into the television and another went into her shoulder. She stumbled forward but kept going. She pulled her arms into her chest and threw her body against the window, she gasped when another bullet lodged itself just above her hip. The ground came up fast and hard, it knocked the window out of her and she rolled over onto her back.

Above Erol looked down at her. There was something there, something she wanted to call sadness or regret, maybe, if she dared, love. The flicker was there for only a second as he glared at her. Flint stepped up to Erol. "Is she dead?"

"You can't kill her that easily."

"But she jumped out of a window!"

"Doesn't matter," He smirked down at her. "I'll enjoy killing her prison though."

She took a deep gasping breath and rose to her feet, she pushed herself to run through the Bazaar without looking back at the house. She wondered if Erol could see what she felt. The pain and emptiness that came with loving him; did he know that he wounded her, damaged her? She let the tears run down her face, she finally felt the pain now. The pain wasn't from jumping from the window or taking a bullet to the hip. There was a bullet somewhere else; in her heart.

TBC…

* * *

Author's Note

And the second 'book' is up. Wow that took a long time to write and to edit and all that jazz. Hopefully the next couple of chapters will be up soon. Love Paradise.


	3. C is for Curiosity

**_The ABC's of Perfect Mistakes_**

_Chapter Three: C is for Curiosity_

"Oww!" Parker shouted wrenching her arm away from Amberly. "Are you even trying to make it painless?"

"Slim told me to clean it."

"With what a lava rock and broken light bulbs?"

"Maybe you shouldn't jump out windows."

"Maybe you should stick to working behind the desk!"

"You're giving me a headache," Torn grumbled from his desk. He thumbed lazily through one of the files on his desk, without even reading the notes written in a sloppy hand. Parker blew her bangs out of her face but stayed quiet while Amberly finished the glass out of her arm. She watched her friend work, mumbling to herself or cursing at Parker. She knew jumping out the window was stupid and she didn't need Torn or Amberly to tell her that. At least her Green Eco saved her from getting stitches.

"When are you sending someone to save Vin?" Amberly asked while she picked out the last bits of glass from Parker's leg.

"Vin?" Parker echoed. "His name sounds familiar."

"He's the foreman at the Strip Mines." Torn said while picking up another file. "And I have someone in mind."

Amberly tensed without even hearing the agent's name; she turned away from Torn hiding her face behind her hair. "You mean Jak and Daxter?"

"Yes."

"Why do you trust them?" She whispered.

"They're good at what they do." Torn responded as the door opened and the two walked in. Jak glanced to Parker, looking at the bloody gauze, tweezers and the cotton balls in the small bowl Amberly used. He looked away when he saw that she was staring at him. "One of the Baron's mining operations is under attack by Metal Heads."

"That's not _our_ problem." Jak snapped.

"It is _our_ problem when one of the foreman's one of the Underground's best informants!" Erol snapped back advancing on the boys. "His name is Vin and he's just valuable enough to save." Amberly snorted at that comment making Torn glance to her before looking back at the boys. "Find the Wrap Gate at the Power Station and use it to travel to the Strip Mine so you can rescue Vin's pathetic hide."

"Hey!" Daxter shouted from the ground. "Tattooed Wonder!" He jumped on the table. "How come we get all the crappy missions?"

"Because I," He poked Daxter. "Don't." Torn poked him again. "Like." He poked him again and this time Daxter fell of the table. "You."

"Fair enough." Daxter mumbled from the floor.

"Whatever deal the Baron made with the Metal Heads, the city's Eco is almost gone, and his time is running out." Torn looked to the girls and then back to Jak. "If we don't get the Kid back on the throne soon there may not be a city left to defend."

Jak nodded and turned to leave, but was stopped when Torn spoke again, "Wait. Take some back up with you, if you don't make it out alive. Parker," The black haired girl jumped at her name, wincing at her bullet wounds and the unhealed cuts on her legs. "Go with them."

"WHAT?!" Everyone said at the same time.

Torn smirked. "You wanted to prove yourself right? Go to the Strip Mine with the boys and bring Vin back safely." He crossed his arms. "If you do this the Shadow will take it as a good sign you've left your Krimzon Guard days behind you."

"And jumping out a window to get away from Erol wasn't enough?" Parker barked back, but sighed and jumped off the bunk. "Can I at least have a weapon?"

"Amberly," Torn looked to the blonde. "Give Parker your Juice Rod."

"Rather have some real hardware."

"Prove yourself worthy first," Torn said taking the rod from Amberly and handing it to Parker. "Then we'll talk pistols and morph guns."

"I want my family's knife."

He hesitated but slid it towards the girl. "Don't make me regret this Parker."

She picked it up by its jewelled handle. She took a deep breath. She liked the feeling of the metal in her hands, a welcoming weight of her family's legacy. She slid it into its sheath on her leg and moved to follow the two boys out. Although she paused at the entrance, this will be the first she's ever been alone with Jak without the threat of the project over his head or the fear of Erol behind her. Jak was terrified of her back then, he'd retreat to the farthest corner of his cell, curl into a ball and whimper as she approached. Now the tables were turned. She felt her own fear growing in her chest as she walked outside. The boys were a couple feet ahead of her most likely looking for a zoomer.

"Hey Trouble!" Daxter shouted when Parker ran up to them. She saw Jak tense and cross his arms over his chest. Parker braced herself on her knees and breathed deeply. "Hey are you okay?"

She waved away his question. "I'm fine, just still injured from my first mission." She straightened herself out. "I fell out a window."

"You said you _jumped_ out the window." Jak said glaring at the cut on her arm.

She shrugged. "Either way, I went out the window instead of using the stairs." She looked to Daxter. "My name is Parker not Trouble."

"I'm Daxter!" He said pointing at himself. "The Hero." He motioned to Jak. "He's Jak, my sidekick."

Parker smirked and glanced to Jak. "I've met your _sidekick_."

Jak glared at her, stormy eyes making her shiver as he turned and walked to a zoomer. "My name is Jak, not Boy or whatever name those guards called me when they thought I was passed out."

She only ever heard the names Boy or Dark Eco Freak, but she felt a ting of regret. All those years she spent prodding him with needles, drawing blood, recording Eco levels and watching from afar the abuse he took you'd think she'd take some time to learn his name. He obviously learned her name –even her rank in the Guard. Was she so obsessed with herself that she didn't care about this person she, and the Baron, were placing their faith in? If he did succeed what were the chances Jak would've agreed to help them? Would he turn on them like a starved circus tiger?

"Are you coming?" Jak snapped from the front seat of the two person zoomer he grabbed.

Parker nodded and climbed into the passenger seat. They drove in silence to the Power Station, Parker giving small prompts on where to turn with small hand gestures. The air was tense. Jak sat on the furthest part of his seat without falling out of the Zoomer as if she had bad breath or an incurable disease. She crossed her legs at the knee and kept her eyes on the passing world around her, before she used to walk these streets with a sense of pride and entitlement as she, and the other guards, owned the city. Jak stopped at the Power Station and she jumped out first, itching to get away from Jak and his poisonous cloud of hatred. The Power Station was chilly and she shivered as she walked to the Warp gate.

"Ladies first." Daxter commented motioning forward. Parker smirked and jumped through, closing her eyes on the whirling mess of Blue Eco that the Warp Gate made. She landed firmly on the ground in the Strip Mine and sidestepped so when Jak came through he'd land beside her. She watched as he loaded his gun and ran to the first group of Stingers. He didn't both using his gun, he just punched the little Metal Heads and moved on. She raced after him but paused at their Skull Gems. Didn't Metal Heads drop Dark Eco after they died? Where did it go? She shrugged it off and chased after Jak. The blonde in question was shooting at a group of Grunts that charged down from the top of a sand dune. She ran forward and clicked on the Juice Rod, it vibrated in her hand as she ran past Jak and fired a ball of electricity at one of the Grunts. It growled at her, white fangs dripping spit and bits of glowing Dark Eco. She ran forward, ducking under its massive claws. She slid in the dirt and jabbed the rod into the Grunt's stomach. It twitched as electricity ran through its body, the Grunt gave one last growl before collapsing beside her. She bent forward at her hips as a Grunt swiped at her; she gave a hiss as she rolled forward and landed flat on her back. She shoved her rod upwards and clicked the button, this Grunt gave a howl before she kicked upwards into its jaw. She rolled onto her front clumsily kicking up dirt and biting her lip. She laid on her stomach for a second before she pushed herself off the ground.

She found Jak at the conveyer belt heading upwards to a lift carrying dirt. She followed behind him, ignoring the Metal Heads he left in his wake –Skull Gems long gone. She jumped on the lift, kicking up dirt beside him. For a second, Jak looked surprised she made it to the lift with him, but his surprise turned to the stony wall that he put up the day he escaped the Fortress. He shot down the Stingers that flew towards them before they jumped onto the platform and walked to the building. She stood beside Daxter as the door opened but dove to the left when bullets started firing from the room.

"Do something Jak!" Daxter shouted. "This guy's crazy!"

"Hey are you Vin?" Jak shouted into the room, daring to look into the room. "We're here to help! Torn sent us."

"Stay back!" A voice shouted from the room.

"Look, if we were here to kill you, you wouldn't be talking right now!"

"Oh friendlies?" He collapsed on the control panel. "Oh thank goodness," He stood. "So… we… whe… where's the army?"

Parker stepped out from behind the door frame and looked down at Daxter. "You're looking at it."

"Yah," Daxter said motioning to the three of them. "We're it."

"What? Just you three! What do they think I'm worth?"

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself," Jak grumbled to himself. "If you want, you can stay here and be Metal meat but Daxter and I are leaving before those monster get back." Parker shot him a glare. Did he care if she followed him or if she survived? She glanced around as they backed towards the Warp Gate, she jumped through and stumbled into Vin as he ran to the control panel. Jak walked up behind Vin as the man looked at the computer screens.

"Hey I want to thank you guys for saving my butt out there at the Strip Mine." Vin said pressing a group of buttons.

"And we'd like to thank you for being such a bad shot." Daxter piped.

"Ah yeah," Vin chuckled. "Sorry about that guys, I'm about jumpy these days."

"Jumpy?" Daxter snapped with a tense smile. "We hadn't noticed." He screamed causing Parker to jump as well reaching for her gun but only grabbing fabric. "METAL HEAD RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

"AHHH!" Vin screamed jumping around and fell to the ground when he realized there wasn't a Metal Head behind him. She glared at Daxter as he walked past Vin.

"Just kidding. Nice reaction time though."

"Not funny!" Vin snapped. Parker looked to Jak, he had a smirk on his face. She blinked a couple of times before he looked to her, his smirk quickly disappeared as Vin walked past them. "Those Metal Heads have been attacking our mining operations and we're running out of Eco." He pointed at the screens. "Eco power keeps the city shield walls up and if the shield drops…" He swallowed. "Well we can all kiss our butts good-bye!"

"I've got a few surprises for those Metal Heads." Jak commented.

"You've got to keep the shield walls up until the Shadow figures out what to do! My readings show a large drop in Eco flow at the Drill Platform, probably some Metal Head eggs suckin' away power." He turned to Jak. "Use the Warp Gate to go to the platform and destroy every Metal Head egg you can find!" Jak nodded and ran towards the gate, she moved to follow when her communicator beeped. She unclipped it from her belt and saw Lena's smiling face.

"_Heeeeeeeey Park, come by Lucky, I've got some prototype weapons I want you to try! Also, I sent Sucker Punch to Keira so she can work some of her magic. See you soon cutie pie!" _

Parker rolled her eyes at the voice message. "Hey guys, I've gotta-" She stopped short. Jak and Daxter were both gone. It was just her and Vin in the room.

* * *

Without all the Krimzon Guard vehicles Lena's place looked pretty empty. Parker did miss the skeletons of the Hellcat Cruisers Lena promised to the Baron and of course Mizo's men. They sent back to Lena when Erol shot her but Parker still recognized a couple of faces from above, but now they wore red scarfs around their necks. She held up her scarfed wrist to them, they nodded and went back to the jet boards or zoomer parts they were working on.

"It's so dumb, you know," Keira said walking around Lena's work table, she picked up a screwdriver and picked at the black specks on it. "I'm making an effort to engage in awkward conversation hopefully he'd take the hints I've dropped him."

"Boys can't take a hint," Lena said through a wielding mask. Parker rolled her eyes and brushed some dirt off her shoulder. Ever since she left the Strip Mine she's been picking dirt out of her hair, boots and shorts. Lena even forced her to dig the dirt out from under her nails until she was somewhat clean. Keira sighed and sat on the table.

"How was I supposed to know that?" She huffed. "The only boy I've ever loved was mute and we really didn't discuss our feelings."

"Maybe he was gay?" Parker nonchalant tone.

Keira giggled. "He's not gay, we almost kissed."

Parker gasped. "Oh my God! Almost kissed, well let's plan the fucking wedding!"

"You don't have to be so bitchy."

"You don't have to be so hypocritical slut."

"Ladies, ladies," Lena said taking the mask off. "You're both pretty."

"At least Erol thinks I'm the prettiest." Keira smirked.

Parker bit her tongue and crossed her arms as Lena came over with her weapons. She held up the belt and smiled. "Do you like?"

"It's a belt…"

"With weapons," Lena giggled looping the belt around her friend's waist, she buckled it into place and stepped around the girl. "It doesn't really fit but you can adjust it later." She poked the pack on her side. "When Torn gives you some real guns I'll hook you up with a morph gun and some mods, until now knives will have to do."

"Knives?" Parker echoed. "I won't make it past the guards without guns."

"You're faster than those losers," Lena smirked. "And smarter." She turned when her phone rang. "Hold on a sec, and then we'll go to the training course in the Port." She left taking her phone with her.

"So I heard you jumped out a window to get away from Erol." Keira piped.

"You heard right."

"So you guys are over?"

Parker shrugged. "We were never together and when we were we wanted to kill each other."

"So I can date him?"

"I don't care." Parker leaned over to Keira and smiled. "But remember when he gets tired of you he'll be coming back to me –and only me."

Keira's bottom lip trembled as Lena came back. "Alright I have an errand to run but it's on our way." She looked to Keira. "You okay?"

"Yes," Keira said turning to leave. "I have things to do, work and a date to get ready for."

Parker growled as the girl left the room, and considered running her down as soon as she left the shop. Lena tossed Parker a money bag. "Come on, one of Krew's errand boys is pick up his money bags." Parker groaned and followed her friend out. Whenever Lena had to pay Krew (for services she didn't want or care to know), she always ended up late for work or drunk in the street making out with Erol. Both girls took separate zoomers and Parker dropped her money bag just outside the Port. Lena, obviously, made it to training course first and was waiting inside for her friend.

"What did you do teleport here?" Parker asked.

"Nope," Lena smiled. "Okay the course is set up for what you'll meet in the field."

Parker stepped up to the door and paused. "I won't find any crossed blondes in there, will I?"

Lena pushed her, "Go!"

Parker stumbled through the steel doors and they slammed shut. She took a deep breath and stepped forward, reaching back and grazing the knives. The first guard popped up and fired a red bullet, she threw her shoulder back and dodged it. The knife left her hand before she had a chance to process the idea, it sunk into the fake guard's chest. She moved past him and stepped around the civilian props, crudely cut out women and children. Two guards popped up at once and threw two more knives at them, she spun and threw a knife at a Metal Head cut out –right where the Skull Gem connected with it's forehead.

"_What's with you and digging gems out with a knife?"_ Lena asked through the P.A. system. _"Metal Heads have feelings too."_ She rolled her eyes and kept moving, hitting only one civilian with a knife but she stopped when she realized she threw all six of her knives. _"Push the centre button on your belt."_ Parker did as she was told and felt six snaps against her hips. She looked down, all six of her chrome knives were back in place, deadly and waiting to be used. She smirked.

"Lena you're a genius."

"_Tell me something I don't know." _Lena snorted. _"Alright now go for the bronze medal!"_

Parker smirked and ran through the course, whipping knives at anything that was red or metal. It felt like a dance again, like she was back in the field with her Wolves. Her feet knew what to do before she even thought about it, they jumped over fake children, kicked at the fake monsters and moved her through the course. Even though she liked the feeling of a gun in her hands, the knives reminded her of her father. He liked knives more than guns, he taught her how to throw knives before she got her hands on a gun. The feeling didn't last for long though, she slid through the gate back into the room she started in. It took her a second to realize she wasn't in a battle and that Lena wasn't the only one in the room. She straightened and glared at Jak. She hadn't forgiven him for ditching her at the Power Station –although she was about to do the same.

Jak just glared back at her, crossing his arms as Lena typed on the computer. "Bronze medal, Drake, Parker." She cheered and pressed ENTER. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks Lena," Parker smiled.

"You're vicious." Daxter chuckled. "And I like it, you have a bite to you." He growled and bit the air at her. "Do you have all your shots because I'm willing to play doctor?"

Jak shrugged. "It's just knife throwing, it's not a real skill at all." Although he straightened pretty fast when one of the knives flew past his head and clanked to the floor. He glared at Parker as she turned and walked away.

"Sorry, I thought I saw a bug."

TBC…


	4. D is for Deceitful

**_The ABC's of Perfect Mistakes_**

_Chapter Four: D is for Deceitful_

Jak followed Parker as she drove back to the Underground. He stayed at least three or four zoomers behind her, he didn't want to be any closer to her then he had to be. He gripped the handlebars as he took a corner, he didn't trust the girl. He didn't believe she really switched sides and he was waiting for that moment when he'd catch her with Erol and he could kill them both with one swing. The idea of killing his tormentors made him chuckle and he raced to catch up with Parker. The longer she was alive the more his anger burned and boiled inside of him. She switched driving zones quickly and almost took out three pedestrians, she shouted back her apologises and kept going.

"Jak watch out!" Daxter shouted but it was too late, he bumped a Krimzon Guard zoomer. The sirens started to go off and the boys raced out of there. Jak glared back at the men as he rounded the corner into the Slums and cursed himself for losing Parker. She was probably off with Erol plotting with him behind a dumpster. The heat followed him all the way to the alley and he slipped easily inside of the Hideout. The doors slammed close and listened to the guards argue.

"Who's there?" Parker called out coming into the hall. She looked at the boys and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"The guards were following us."

"Well come on," She said motioning for them to follow. "Torn was going to give me a mission but I guess you two can tag along."

Jak growled, he didn't want to go anywhere or work on anything with this girl. He rather kill her now and get it over with. "We're not friends." Jak snapped. "We're not allies either. Don't forget what I promised you."

She paused but kept walking.

Torn glanced up as they came in. "I have a mission for you."

"You always do," Parker chuckled and leaned on the table. "What's up?"

"One of spies in the guard has informed me of a secret meeting with the big players of Haven." Torn said pointing to the Hip Hog Heaven. "It's being held by Krew. He's representing himself, Lena's there for Kras, the Baron will be there for himself as well."

"And you want me to go for the Underground?"

"No." Torn said quickly. "I'm sending Amberly in for that with another representative for the people. You're going on behalf of your family's name _and_ the Bazaars."

"What are the chances the Baron won't take this opportunity to kill us?"

"Krew said it's supposed to be a fair meeting, no guns, no death, and no bloodshed."

"And you're taking his word for it?"

"We have to show we're willingly to corporate with the guard and that we're not just some group of murders and troublemakers."

Parker chuckled. "Then you've never truly met me."

* * *

Parker always found dinner parties boring, but a political dinner party? She was sure she'd died and gone to Hell. She rather have her teeth pulled than sit and listen to everyone argue over cheap beer, stale chips and smoking cigarette butts. She watched the smoke rings float to the ceiling creating a layer of gray haze under the lights, she also, absentmindedly, rang her finger around the sweat marks from beers long gone. She glanced around the table. Krew floated slightly above everyone else and was currently in a shouting match with Lena over territories, Parker could tell by the smug look on Krew's face he was winning. Amberly was in a hush conversation with the representative for the people, he was a skinny kid with high cheek bones and pointed shoulders. Parker knew as soon as he walked in he was suffering from starvation, and he confirmed it after he wolfed down a whole plate of chips and sweaty cheese. She looked over to the Baron, who kept eyeing the chair next to him, he looked nervous. Parker smiled and sighed heavily getting the attention of everyone at the table.

"Are you bored, Drake?" Krew snapped.

"Just a bit." Parker leaned back in her chair. "Aren't we supposed to be finding a way to come together and defeat the Metal Heads?"

"I'm not working with her." Krew snarled pointing Lena.

"That's very mature of you." Lena snapped back. "Are you going to pull on my pigtails too?"

"I'll shot you're tails of eh!"

"Bring it on fat man!"

"Let's get back on topic," Parker grumbled rubbing her head. "We're all here because we want the war to end, so let's just put the Kid on the throne and end this."

"I won't give up my rule!" The Baron bellowed.

"It's not your throne." Amberly snapped. "The Kid belongs on the throne and you know it. He's the true heir and he will rule the city with the Shadow's help." She leaned on the table. "Get your ass of that throne and beg for the mercy of the people!"

"Oh my God," Lena gasped. "I think we've corrupted her!"

"If you won't give the throne to the Kid," the man beside Amberly stood, ignoring the Crime Lady's comment. "At least give it to the Drake House."

"I'm perfectly fine with that." Parker smirked.

"Of course you are," The Baron snarled.

"Any other suggestions?" Lena asked. "Because so far I've heard that Krew doesn't like me, you," she pointed at the Baron. "Don't want the Kid on the throne, and they," She said motioning to Amberly and the man. "Want him up there. And I think we can all agree that Parker as Baroness is generally a bad idea."

Parker smirked. "You're no fun Lena."

"What do the Bazaars want?"

"Who cares?" The Baron shouted, he looked to Amberly. "Tell the Shadow to disband his rebellion and turn himself in!"

"No!" The man shouted. "We won't disband and we will take what's ours!" He reached into pocket and pulled out a knife. "Death to the Baron!" He leapt from his chair on to the table, he charged at the man as everyone else stood. Before Parker could reach out and yank him off the table there was a deafening bang, she slapped her hands over her ears as the man fell back on the table. Even through the ringing she could hear Amberly screaming. Standing at the front door was Erol, his pistol smoking and a dangerous smirk on his face. Parker pushed away from the table as he sauntered into the room.

"Started without me?"

"Where's Ashelin?" the Baron demanded.

"Caught up at the Pumping Station," Erol answered in a bored tone. "Sent a unit to help her." He scanned the table. "So this is an interesting party." He pointed to Amberly. "A traitor," He looked to Lena. "A lucky cow," His eyes slid to Parker, they were cold as ever and froze her in spot. "And the wannabe."

"You shouldn't have shot that boy." Lena snapped. "There's no weapons here, that's what we agreed to."

Erol poked the man. "I guess he didn't get the message."

"If you're here in place of Ashelin you _must _follow the rules," Amberly said. "Put your gun away and let's talk like civil and mature adults."

"It's not like we've made any progress." Parker grumbled. "I think this meeting's over." She motioned to the table. "Normally when the foods all gone everyone clears out anyways."

"Let's go then," Lena said moving to her friends. "C'mon Park, Am."

"Wait!" Erol shouted pointing his gun at them. "All of you are traitors! You should be hanged and then shot!"

"Why hang us if you're just gonna shoot us? OWW- what the hell Park!" Lena snapped rubbing her rib cage.

"The Shadow has sent men to protect us." Amberly said stepping forward. "He wouldn't send a group of his allies into hostile territory without aide." She pointed to the door. "We're going to walk out those doors and head home, wherever that might be, and go to bed."

The Baron raised his hand to silence Erol before he could speak. "You've come a long way Amberly, I respect that and I respect your courage for coming tonight." He motioned to the door. "Go, this is the _last_ time any of you get a pardon. Next time we won't be so generous."

Amberly nodded. "Thank you." She said moving past Lena, looking away from The Baron and Erol. Lena dragged Parker out of the room, she glanced back every so often to make sure they didn't fire at them. The doors slid close behind them. Parker felt the chill of Haven's twilight seeping into her bones, she shivered in spite of herself and kept pace with Lena but not with Amberly. The girl walked ten steps ahead of her, fist swinging back and forth. Finally, Lena broke away from Parker and ran to Amberly. She spun the blonde and forced her to look at them. Tears streaked her face and snot ran from her nose. She wiped her face with her sleeve and laughed a bit. "I'm sorry."

"No man," Lena twittered. "That was awesome! When'd you become such a badass?"

"I don't know." Amberly whispered, she held out her hands. They were shaking and she giggled to herself. "I was so scared."

"You kept it cooler than I did, I thought I was gonna pee myself!"

"I think I did!" Amberly laughed but her laughter soon turned to sobs that shook her whole body. Amberly covered her face and kept crying until Lena wrapped her arms around their friend. She smoothed her hair and shushed her until Amberly's cries were only a kitten's whimper. Parker turned to look back at the bar, Erol stood outside and watched them. With his finger he made a gun and pointed at her, he pretended to fire once, twice, three times.

Amberly. Lena. Parker. She didn't know who she feared more, Jak or Erol.

TBC…


	5. E is for Eden

**_The ABC's of Perfect Mistakes_**

_Chapter Five: E is for Eden_

Parker paced outside Lucky Lena's for an hour and a half before she gave up and started to wander out of the Bazaar. Of course her best friend would be late for her own appointment, she had a feeling that Lena was still sleeping or working with Keira –who apparently found a racer for her new team, an arrogant jerk that wouldn't go away. She knew Keira wanted to place this year but she wasn't going to let that happen, this was Lena's year and Parker was taking home the first place ribbon.

She took a zoomer towards Keira's garage but stopped when she heard the sirens. It had to be part of her guard training that made her stop and automatically reach for her gun. Of course she didn't have any guns but just the knives –which was making her even more uncomfortable as the days went on. Yesterday she was almost killed when she was cornered by a group of guards, they accused her of stealing a loaf of bread, she only made it out after another Underground agent took pity on her and helped. She needed a gun, as soon as possible.

Instead she jumped off her zoomer and ran to an alley to hide but yelped when she was almost run down by another zoomer. She glared at the ride but was stunned to see Jak and Daxter jump off. A guard ran behind them firing at will, she rolled her eyes and ran at him, knocking him to the ground. After the obvious shock of being knocked down wore off the guard began to struggle with her, swinging his fists wildly but slammed her elbow down on his chest. He gasped and released his gun, she snatched it up and the other one of his belt. She never ran that fast in her left, she leapt over the steps and fell into the room the boys were in.

"What the hell?" Jak started as the room lit up and shot upwards. She gasped and forced herself to her feet. "What are you doing?!" He shouted as a set of doors opened. Parker gasped again, this time because she was suddenly out of breath and not shocked.

"What am I doing? What are you doing?!" She screamed back. "Who gave you clearance to be up here? That's the Baron's palace!"

"I know that."

"What are you planning on doing? Raiding the Baron's underwear dresser?"

"I just wanted-"

"Something to do?" She shouted. "God Jak, save a fucking tree or something! Don't go knocking on his door selling cookies! How on earth did you guys get up here anyways?" Jak glared at her. "What?" She snapped.

"Can I finish what I was saying?" This time she glared at him. "I wanted to get to the Baron, on my own terms. I didn't want to wait until the Shadow told me I could go after him. Now are you coming?"

"What?"

"Are you coming?" He said walking out of the room.

"Ah, no." She said backing up further into the room. "I'm going back down."

"The elevator only goes up sweetheart." Daxter laughed. "This is as close as you'll get to heaven."

Parker blinked. "You mean I have to go across that!?"

"That's the plan," Jak said jumping down.

Parker took a deep breath and moved out of the room, stepping lightly on the ground before peering over the edge. She gasped and inched back before climbing down the lower platform. She saw that Jak was actually waiting for her at two sets of spinning blue fans. She could feel the Blue Eco pulsing off of them, they vibrated in her bones as she jumped in between the gaps not looking down. She landed on the platform and it shuddered under her weight, it shuddered when Jak landed beside her. She paused at double row of sparking red platforms. She knew they had to be rigged, instead she followed Jak to the side and looked down at the smaller platforms.

"Are they safe?" Parker shouted over the wind. Jak looked to her before jumping down to them. They didn't give way so Parker dropped down next, staying a safe distance from the edge. She watched as Jak swung over the next set, landing loudly on the platform with a metal clank of his boots. Parker took a deep breath a followed, watching Haven below her spin up and down. She grabbed the next pole and swung until she let go and landed firmly on the platform where Jak had been. There was another set of red platforms, this time Parker went first and barely touched the platforms this time. When she landed on the side she cursed herself for not being more careful, she heard Jak curse behind her as a sentry gun started shooting at them.

Jak turned to her. "Ladies first."

She glared at him but moved, her feet leaving the platform and getting back on the main cable. She moved forward, sliding to the ground when it fired at her. She moved to the left when it tried to shot her again and felt the bump of the guard's guns against her butt. She smirked and pulled it out as she spun away from another bullet. She fired three times and the gun exploded. She started to feel it again, the dance of fighting. She moved forward, hopping on the only safe spot on a spinning spiked section. She fell back when a bullet flew by her; it gave her a chance to watch Jak run up and shoot the other sentry gun.

Parker got back up, following Jak past two more Eco fueled fans and swinging over another set of poles. She cursed when it started raining, she wasn't in the mood for this. She kept moving though, sometimes ahead of Jak and other times following behind him. He took out the last gun and she gave a sigh of relief when she realized they were near the end. They climbed the last of the platforms and walked up a nearby ramp. She felt a sudden rush of excitement, for the last couple of days she played the caution game. Avoiding Torn's calls and taking on missions that were way too easy for her. She ran to the skylight and looked in, she glanced to Jak and Daxter as they looked in as well.

Thunder rolled in the distance as Parker noticed it was Praxis, Erol and a holographic head of the Metal Head Leader.

"I've told you, I will have more Eco by week's end. We'll transport it directly to your nest, as promised." The Baron said.

"_A deal is of no value if you can't deliver, my dear Baron."_ The Metal Head Leader teased. _"I grow impatient with your puny gestures! Give me the agreed upon Eco soon, or the deal is off and your precious city will pay the price!" _The holographic disappeared and Erol turned.

"He's toying with us!" Erol shouted and marched towards the Baron. "Let me lead an assault on the Nest before it's too late! I can take him."

"Patience Commander," Praxis said. "No one has ever penetrated the Metal Head Nest, you know that. I've seen what comes of such foolish plans." He paused. "No. Strength is their weakness, we play helpless, trained them to eat out of our hands and then… move forward with the plan! Tell Ashelin and Olivia to up their patrols! I want that Tomb found!"

"But your daughter hasn't been… agreeable." Erol mumbled. "And as for Olivia she refuses to do much these days."

The Baron growled. "I'll see to that problem, one way or another."

"Ashelin is the Baron's daughter?!" Jak gasped looking Parker, she just shrugged. It wasn't news to her and she didn't really care.

"And find that child!" The Baron shouted. "If you spent half you're looking for that little as you spend flirting with that little mechanic girl we would've pinned his royal ass to a wall long ago! And find that Drake bitch!" Parker twitched at her last name. "I want her head in my trophy room next to her father's!"

"As you wish. With enough persuasion I'm sure our spy will-"

"ACHOO!"

Parker jumped back from the window and spun around, and then she glared at Daxter. "Idiot!" She whispered-hissed at him.

"I was thinking the same thing." Jak growled sliding off the window panel. "Did you know Ashelin was the Baron's daughter?"

"Yes, I've lived in this city longer then you have." She started walking. "Any idea on how we're going to get down from here?"

"I'm working on it," Jak commented as a large metal machine flew up. Parker jumped back as it came closer and she could see the Baron.

"_So we have a rat in the walls do we? A rat and his boy."_ His eyes slid to Parker. _"And a traitor… Back for more Dark Eco Treatments are we? Well only me to put all of you out of your misery!"_

"Duck!" Parker shouted tackling Jak to the ground, it was like hitting a brick wall but she rolled off him and recovered quickly. She started firing her guns at him, she dodged his fire as he moved closer to her. She felt a bullet whiz past her cheek and she felt the warm surge of blood running down her cheek. She ducked behind the wall as Jak ran forward, firing at the Baron with a study hand before he could reload. Parker raced after the Baron and Jak, sliding behind another wall before running out. She ducked past his blasters and took out her knives, she threw one at the glass window and the glass down on the Baron confusing him for second. She threw three more at his blasters, the third one stuck and they exploded. The Baron spun away.

"You're good at this!" Daxter shouted from Jak's shoulder.

"I know," She joked. "Try and keep little boys." She ran ahead and stopped when a bullet hit her shoulder knocking her back into Jak, he fell to the ground and the Baron laughed. Jak recovered faster and got up but he grunted when he did. The Baron laughed again as he sent out twisters of pure Blue Eco, Parker rolled away from one as she heard another explosion.

"_The dark powers I gave you can't protect you forever! Since I made you, I can destroy you!"_ The Baron shouted. _"We'll meet again soon!"_

"Yeah whatever!" Daxter shouted. "Bye, bye."

"That was fun," Parker grumbled. "Let's never do it again."

Daxter chuckled. "That was kid's play! You're rolling with us baby."

"WHAT?!" Jak and Parker shouted at the same time. They glared at each other before Jak stepped away from her. "We aren't a team."

"And we'll never be one." Parker finished. "I suggest you get a health pack for that wound," She said pointing to Jak's arm. "You don't want to die up here."

"I'm fine." Jak said shrugging off her concern. "You could use it though."

Parker laughed. "You're funny." She walked towards one of the main elevators, she stepped inside and waited for Jak before it went down. When they got to the bottom they were outside the main entrance to the palace, she glanced up at it and crossed her arms. "Funny I've never noticed what an eye sore this thing is." Her hip beeped. She pulled out her communicator and Lena's face popped up.

"_What the Hell is going on?! Torn's been looking for you, hurry up and get to the Hideout… NOW?!"_

Parker glanced to Jak, he was looking at his communicator as well. "Good news?"

He shook his head. "It's never good news."

* * *

"Down!" Parker shouted pushing Jak into one of the bunk beds. A wrenched bounced off the door and dropped to the floor. Parker got up slowly as did Jak, moving slowly as Lena stomped up the small aisle to them. She grabbed Parker by the shoulder and yanked her to her feet, Parker hissed as her cut, that wasn't fully healed yet, opened up again.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Did she just throw a wrench at us?" Jak asked bewildered.

"Yah it's her thing." Parker said through clenched teeth.

"Do I need to babysit you 24/7?"

"The city's on high alert!" Torn shouted as they came into the main area. "What the hell did you guys do?"

"Us?" Daxter jumped on the table. "Uh, nothing. We've been… uh… sightseeing, right Jak?"

"You lie like a cheap rug." Lena snapped.

"Expensive rugs can lie too." Parker smirked.

Lena held up her wrench. "Don't tempt me Drake."

"Why are the Krimzon Guard looking for a dangerous young man with light hair and blue tunic, a hostile young woman with dark hair and brown vest and a rapid orange rat on the man's shoulder?"

"That could be anyone!" Daxter laughed. "Orange is the new black this season."

"Look we climbed up to the Baron's palace and we tripped a few alarms." Jak said calmly.

"Oh right that too."

"WHAT?" Torn shouted. "I didn't authorize a strike on the Baron's-"

"Hey we kicked the Baron's ass!" Jak snapped. "Unfortunately he escaped." Parker saw the Kid hop down from the table and hide behind the older man. He peeked around a gave her a small wave before hiding behind his robes again.

"AND..." Daxter cheered. "We overheard a secret meeting between him and the leader of the Metal Heads!"

"You saw the Metal Head Leader?" The man gasped.

"Not really," Parker grumbled. "He was on some kind of communicator."

"We heard him talking with Baron Praxis." Jak finished.

"The Baron's bribing the Metal Head's with Eco!"

"Hpmh," The old man scoffed. "It'll never be enough."

"But the Baron's gonna double cross 'em!"

"Is that so?" The man said stroking his beard. "Well our Baron's wonderful charm must've angered someone because there's word from the Wasteland Metal Head armies are on the move."

"Why didn't you tell me Ashelin was Praxis' daughter?" Jak shouted. "What's your connection with her?"

"And he just dropped the bomb." Lena sighed, Parker nodded looking to Jak.

"That's none of your business!" Torn shouted back. "Since you've stirred up the wumpbee's nest, you and whiskers here get to move five of our people to new safe houses! Shuttle each agent to a location they specify. Move all of them without any causalities. Don't screw this up Jak."

"Hey," Lena snapped stepping in front of the boys. "We're the fifth agent's," She said pointing to herself and then to Parker. "We're going to a safe house in the first Bazaar, finish up with the others and come back for us."

* * *

Parker jumped on the bed in her own room. She snuggled against the pillow and hugged it to her face. "I love this bed, I love this pillow and I love this awesome room."

Lena chuckled from the door. "Yah it's pretty awesome. Hey Amberly!" Lena called down the hall. "Where's the other girl?"

Amberly came into the room carrying two sheets and a quilted blanket, behind her a blonde girl, named Tess, had her toothbrush sticking out of her mouth. The girl was another Underground agent and she was a spy in Krew's bar, they lived on the fourth floor of the safe house. There were several other agents living in the house but Parker hadn't met them yet. She was happy to get out of the Hideout and sleep in a real bed for once. The flat had four bedrooms, one was for Amberly and Tess to share since they worked the same hours. The other was for Lena, another for Parker and the last one, the smallest, was for the other girl Tess referred to as Shay. They could've set up a bed for her on the roof and she'd be happy.

"Working, she works nights."

"How's the heat?" Lena said looking over Tess' shoulder at her communicator. "Still searching for Jak, Daxter and Parker?"

Tess nodded. "I hope my sweetie is okay," Tess cooed. "I don't know what I'd do if my Dax got hurt!"

Parker grumbled and grabbed her vibrating communicator. It was a message from Jak, or more likely from Daxter using Jak's communicator. _"We're back at our safe house."_

"They're safe," Parker mumbled.

"Now that Jak is a hottie," Lena purred. "Why don't you go for the blonde instead of the rat, Tess?"

Tess giggled. "Nope, Daxter's the only one for me."

"Tess," Parker said sitting up. "He comes up to your knee, I don't think it's gonna work out."

TBC…

* * *

Author's Note

So between working five days in a row, going on vacation and being hospitalized for an ear infection/ swimmer's ear I finally got down to writing these chapters. I'm hoping to get back to my normal update schedule soon, which means updates on Friday and Mondays. Anyways, thank you to EcoSeeker for her reviews, love u! And Epically-Awesome for their review as well. And a guest who asked about the updating schedule and reminded me that I needed to get my butt into gear. See ya'll later guys! xoxo Paradise Eco


	6. F is for Flux & Flow

"When we taste the bitter end and hunger lives again. We take another turn with a better hand. Highs and lows, there are pits and lands on the ground that you stand. Flux and flow; and you fix your plans. Then you trade in your hand."  
Flux & Flow © LIGHTS 2011 ft. Shad from the album SIBERIA.

* * *

The ABC's of Perfect Mistakes

Chapter Six: F is for Flux & Flow

Parker reached for her communicator when it went off the third time, she saw Jak's face on the unit but heard Daxter's voice. _"Good morning sunshine."_

"What do you want?" She snapped reaching for her clock but remembered Tess took it because she had an early start today, first thing she was going to do was buy that girl a clock. "It's… early."

"_Come to the window."_ It was Jak's voice, she could hear Daxter complaining in the background about waiting to talk to his second favourite Krimzon Guard. She swung her legs out of bed and brought her feet back to the bed when they touched the floor. _"What's taking so long?"_

"The floor's cold." She mumbled into the unit.

"_Don't be such a big baby."_ Jak snapped. She groaned and got out, she tip-toed to the window and pulled the patch worked sheet back. She looked down and yanked the curtain closed with a yelp, she felt her face redden as Daxter laughed into the communicator.

"_Nice nighties!"_ Daxter shouted.

"What do you want?!" She shouted back.

"_Torn has a mission for us."_

"No Torn has a mission for you, I haven't been phoned in yet."

"_We want you to come." _Jak said a quiet voice, so quiet she didn't know if she heard it.

"You want me to come?" She peaked out the window through the sheets. Jak sat leaning forward on his zoomer, he and Daxter were across the street. Parker couldn't see his face from here but she had a feeling he was seething about asking her, of all people, for help. "Why do you want my help?"

"_I was told you've had experiences in the place we need to go. That you're good a killing Metal Heads."_

"Yah I know that but why me?" She picked her clothes off the floor while her unit followed her. "I'm not your favourite person." She chuckled. "I've never been your favourite person."

There was a pause before he spoke again, _"I want to see the Shadow. Torn said he might want to meet with us I do this for him." _Parker knew that Jak's main goal was to meet with the Shadow, granted she never knew why he wanted to meet that cranky old man in the first place. She sighed.

"Give me a minute," She disconnected the unit and finished getting dressed, she ran down the stairs tightening her belt and activating her knives. Somehow over the night it got colder and she shivered against the cold bite in the air. Jak and Daxter were still sitting on their zoomer, she paused and went to get her own zoomer. She drove up beside him and leaned on the bars. "Lead the way."

Jak nodded and raced away, pausing only for second for her to catch up. She followed him out of the Bazaar, but she slammed on the breaks when he made a sharp right. His mission was in Dead Town. Her mind flashed back to the last time she was there, everything was red, with hints of Dark Eco splattered here and there, and of course she couldn't forget the screaming. The cries the children made, the sobs the men gave and the gasping weeping that the women had. She swallowed as Jak circled around her.

"Come on," He said motioning to Dead Town. "Our missions in there."

"Who told you I'd be good for this mission?" She whispered.

"Huh?"

"Who told you?!" She screamed. "Who told you about me and Dead Town?!"

Jak blinked, taken back but the sudden outburst, he recovered though with a steady glare. "One of the operatives, he said you were a beast in there. Cunning, fast and fierce, I need someone like that to have my back."

She looked away. "I'm not the right person. I'm…" She searched for the word. "Dangerous and crazy…" She brought her hand to her mouth. She sounded like Erol, he liked her crazy side, the side that craved blood and lusted after disasters. She looked to Jak, he and Daxter looked confused. "I can't go back in there."

"Are you scared of Metal Heads?" Jak asked.

She snorted, the Metal Heads should be scared of her. She and her Wolves carved them up last time she was in there, they never really had a chance after they were cornered by her Wolves. She sighed and jumped off her zoomer, walking towards the entrance to Dead Town. Jak was behind her and she heard him load his guns, she did the same taking only blaster mods. She took a deep breath and walked out on the sandy patches. She shot down the first Stingers that flew over to her with her pistol and felt the itch to keep moving, feeling a pull towards the Sacred Site. She climbed up a couple of pillars glancing around the ruined section of the city. Before it was Dead Town it was the Outer Section, still protected by the Eco Grid and a lively place. Now she only saw skeletons of the section she enjoyed, she enjoyed the smells and odd characters that lived in their old buildings. She heard it was where Baron Damas and his wife lived when they weren't at the palace. She shuddered, hating the feeling of being watched by Dead Town's ghosts.

"Let's go!" Jak shouted jumping down the pillars and using his new gun to stun the Slingers. She hissed and followed him down, slipping in the slick sand before chasing after Jak. She shot down a couple of Stingers with her blaster, she smirked as she collected their gems and jumped across three floating chunks of wood. She pulled out her knives and ran up the beach, throwing the knives at the Slinger's arms and jumping on the Stingers. She dug their Skull Gems out of their heads and ripped the knife out of Slinger's arm taking flesh with it. She pulled the gem out and climbed onto the out cropping of broken concrete. She threw another knife at the Grunt and it fell back in the murky water, she pressed her button and she felt her knives return to her belt. She ran down the small strip of jagged rocks and kicked a Grunt off the strip, she landed like a cat on all fours and fired her gun at the Metal Bugs that raced towards her. She took a deep breath and stood slowly, looking behind her at Jak and Daxter.

"I don't know if I should commit you or marry you." Daxter said in an amazed tone.

"Don't forget about Tess, Dax." Parker mumbled. "Let's go, we have a long way until we reach the Sacred Site." The boys nodded and ran past her, using their new gun to take down a Gunner. Parker paused, briefly, to ask herself how a Metal Head got a hold of a gun but remembered the deal Praxis made with them. She shook her head, anything to keep that man in power. When the Gunner was down she ran past the boys, pulling out two knives as the Grunts charged towards her. She flipped backwards missing the Grunt's claw by inches, she landed on her right foot and with her left swung and kicked the Grunt. She whipped the first knife and it imbedded in its chest, she threw the other knife at its head and his Skull Gem popped out –and for good measure, she shot it too. She turned when she heard a growl but was surprised the Grunt was dead and Jak was running past it. She got to her feet and raced after him. He took out the smaller Metal Heads with the scatter gun, Parker noticed he did slow down a bit for her but ran ahead when she saw the balls of Dark Eco flying towards them. Parker ran after them stopping briefly to look at the small collapsed pit behind them, there were a lot of dead Metal Heads down there. She wondered if her handprints still stained the walls.

"Is that," Daxter gasped.

"Yup," Parker said stepping up beside the boys. "That's the Sacred Site. Kinda pitiful isn't it?"

"Is that…" Daxter repeated pointing at the hut. "No couldn't be! That's not-"

"It's Samos' hut." Jak whispered looking at the broken house.

Parker stepped around to look at them. "What are you guys talking about?!"

"But what- how- when- where- why!?" Daxter stuttered.

"We're in the future Dax." Jak said looking around and his eyes landed on Parker. "This horrible place… is our… world!"

Parker stepped back. "I don't understand…"

The boys looked at each other before looking at her. "You wouldn't understand," Jak muttered. "All you know is blood and gore... all you know is Haven City. Cold metals and burning weapons..."

Parker clenched her fist. "What do you mean?"

"You live in a world where a six-year-old carrying gun is normal, where a man bribes the enemy and no one does anything about it." Jak turned away from her. "You don't know what this place used to be."

"You think it was like this all the time!?" She shouted. "Haven used to be a peaceful city until the Metal Heads broke the Outer City and made it their nest. What were we supposed to do? Offer our lives to our cruel big brother?" She ran around to face him. "I may not live in the best city on the planet but we've lasted longer than your old one." She motioned to the Sacred Site. "And I'll protect Haven until my last breath."

"Keep talking and you're last breath will be right here." Jak growled pushing past her.

She turned quickly. "You need to keep moving!" She shouted. "Always pushing forward and moving until we learn from our mistakes." She motioned to the hut. "Obviously we learned from this, we moved on, made weapons and kept fighting to make it to this spot!" Jak turned to her.

"I don't understand."

"We follow the flow..." She whispered. "Move with the disasters that follow us."

Jak chuckled. "And when the flow ends?"

Parker shrugged. "We'll figure that out when we get there.

TBC…

* * *

Author's Note

So ya'll get only one chapter today since I've been pretty busy with work and stuff. Although I've been itching to write more chapters tonight (since I don't have to work in the morning). Thanks to EcoSeeker for her review. xoxo Paradise Eco.


	7. G is for Gifts

**_The ABC's of Perfect Mistakes_**

_Chapter Seven: G is for Gifts_

Parker wasn't surprised when Torn phone and told the boys that the Shadow wanted to see them; although she was surprised when he refused to speak with Parker. She sighed and sat outside on a stack of boxes. Considering her track record she should've known he'd refuse to speak with her or knowledge the fact she had changed sides. She did try to kill him before. She tapped her boots and waited like a good agent –she was hoping that Torn would send her on a different mission, something to prove her worth and her new-found loyalty. She knew, sadly, she'd be paired with Jak and Daxter again until Lena returned from her visit to Kras –something about whole owned Kras, Krew or Mizo.

She jumped when the doors opened. Jak walked past her, she got to her feet and raced after him. "So how'd it go?"

"What do you know about the Shadow?" Jak asked quickly.

She blinked, taken back by the question. "Um, he's annoying, selfish and very cranky in the mornings. Why?"

"We know him."

"Ahh, no you don't." Parker said walking past him. "You spent your first two years in Haven in a prison," She pointed to herself. "And I know who visited your cell and who didn't."

Jak crossed his arms. "You didn't do a very good job."

"You weren't my responsibility twenty-four seven."

"We're going to Haven Forest." Jak brushed past her.

"We're scouting out some Metal Heads!" Daxter shouted back to her. "Wanna come and watch the master at work?"

She sighed and rubbed her temple. "I only go to the forest when I need to."

"I think you _need_ to come to the forest and watch us work."

She glared at Daxter as Jak grabbed the first unmanned zoomer he found. "Can we at least take a car?"

Jak chuckled. "Scared, Lieutenant?" He offered her his hand, she stared at it before taking it and jumping on behind him.

* * *

Parker only used Keira's jet board briefly –until she crashed the Mock One Jet Board into the Port and the blue-haired girl didn't speak to her for a week or so. Parker enjoyed the silence but missed the board, she begged Lena for one until she was blue in the face. Lena promised something but was swamped with work orders and projects for the Baron. She did feel a pang of jealousy as she watched Jak and Daxter zip around the forest on Keira's jet board, she gave it to the boys without a second thought because the Shadow told her too. _I bet if I apologize to Samos he'll order her to give me a board,_ Parker thought briefly but pushed the thought away. She rather stick her head in Krew's armpit folds then beg Keira for anything.

There were five Metal Heads in the Forest, all flyers Parker had never seen before. She tried to chase one down but fell flat on her face when it flew upwards and she missed it by inches. The boys laughed behind her and told her they could take care of the rest, she ignored them as her face heated and they floated by her.

She spent the last fifteen minutes picking grass out of her teeth and scrubbing the dirt off her face. She glanced up to the Tree of Life before heading back to the spot she promised to meet the boys at. On her way she picked flowers like she and the Kid did before the Shadow took him from her. She picked the lilacs first, it was her family's flower after all. The purple flower smelled sweet with a hint of old rain. She picked the last of the white dandelions and blew on one of them, making a silent wish for peace and a new gun. She paused at the withering roses, she touched the petal and sighed. She hadn't seen wild roses for years and now that she could see one, they were dying. The petal crumbled under her touch, falling away from its host. She took the rose that looked the most alive, its edges weren't as black as the others but it was still curling.

"There you are!" Daxter shouted as the boys came up, Jak jumped off his jet board with a _swoosh_ of air that blew several of the dying petals off the bush. "Did you get sidetracked?" He jumped off Jak's shoulder and walked up to her. "Picking daisies?"

"No," She motioned the flowers. "Lilacs, dandelions and what's left of the roses."

Jak shrugged. "Why bother?"

"I like flowers," She said holding one of the dandelions to Daxter. "Here, blow on this and make a wish."

Daxter pondered it for a second. "I wish for a pool of chocolate and twenty, or so, girls!" He blew on it and the seeds flew away.

Parker sighed. "It was supposed to be a silent wish."

"And a realistic one." Jak put in.

She held one out to him. "You're turn."

Jak chuckled. "Not likely."

She got up. "Oh come on, it's easy! First you hold it in between your thumb and forefinger, think of your wish as hard as you can and then," She took a deep breath but caught in her throat as a breeze picked up and blew the white seeds away. She felt her world slip out under her as she heard the voices. Soft voices that whispered to her on the wind as Jak laughed.

"I guess that wish won't come true." He said in a smug voice.

She dropped her hand and looked towards the trees, but she could see past them to the Tree of Life. It was calling to her, just like the time it called to Ramsay during a picnic. She took another deep breath and dropped the empty stem, she moved towards it, the crying and sobbing of the-

"Parker!" Jak shouted snapping her out of her own head space. She turned to him and stared.

"What?" She asked.

"Krew wants to see us. He wants us to take out the cargo in the Port."

"He wants _you_ to take out the cargo in the Port," She crossed her arms. "Although, Lena's asked for me to pick something up from Krew so I'll be tagging along." She followed the boys to the platform that took them back to the wrap gate, she went first landing perfectly on both feet and waved up to the boys to hurry up. The second they left the air lock, Jak was on his jet board doing tricks off the ramp and exploding vegetables in the farmer's gardens. Parker rolled her eyes and walked towards the nearest zoomer, she rode ahead of them, glancing back every so often to check if they were still behind her or arrested for riding a hover vehicle in a low zone. A couple of guards did harass them but they didn't raise the sirens or try to shot them off of it.

When they made it to the Port, Parker went straight to the saloon and spotted Krew in a screaming match with a couple of guards. He waved a couple of sheets of papers at them and the guards held out their own sheets, most likely their own copies, and shouted back. Parker rolled her eyes, this was going to be a long–

Someone grabbed her around her waist and yanked her into the farthest booth. Her head slammed against the table before her back smashed against the wall. She let out a gasp when she felt the barrel of a gun pressed against her stomach, Erol loaded it with a sharp click and chuckled. "Well hello there my Scandalous Delinquent." He pressed a finger against her collarbone and traced its outline. "You're causing a lot of trouble for me."

She swallowed. "Am I supposed to apologize?" She felt the gun pop against her stomach but didn't feel the burn off a bullet, he loaded it again and chuckled.

"So sassy today," He pushed the gun harder into her stomach. He leaned against her neck and kissed it, she shuddered and tried to move away from him but he pulled her closer with his other arm. "Are you having fun playing a rebel?"

"I'm not playing," She whispered.

"Commander," Flint said at the front of the booth, Erol gave low growl but didn't say anything. Flint stepped into Parker's view and glared at her. "It's time to go." Erol bit at Parker's neck, she gave a yelp as he moved away from her. He quickly pulled out his pistol and fired at her. She gasped covering her mouth but looked at the bullet hole next to her head.

"Erol!" Krew shouted. "Don't put holes in my damn walls!"

"Bye love," Erol said following Flint out. It took a couple of minutes for the rest of the guards to leave, the last one bumping into Jak. They both glared at each other as Krew floated down to them.

"Where's Parker?" Jak snapped even before the man could speak.

"Over here," She shouted sliding out of the booth. "Just hanging-"

"The Baron sent his goons to harass me!" Krew whined, cutting off Parker. "Health violations, back taxes! Everyone wants a piece of me! Aaaah well."

"Lucky for you there's plenty to go around." Daxter commented.

"Destroying that cargo in the Port was more important than you know, ey." He flew to the bar. "I've got a new project going, and I don't need anyone snooping around my shipments. Let's just say, if everything goes according the planned, I'm going to corner the market on Metal Head trophies." He chuckled returning to the boys. "Anyways, I've got another job for you. An associate of mine, Brutter, works with me in the forced labour trade."

"You mean the slave trade." Jak snapped.

"I prefer, freedom challenged." Krew chuckled. "Lurkers are the city's low class labour. Brutter pays me handsomely to help him free Lurkers and get them out of the city." He sighed. "It lifts my spirits to help those in need… and I need his money!"

"Lurkers!" Daxter shouted. "We don't like Lurkers!"

"But you do like gun upgrades, ey?" He said tossing Jak an upgrade, Parker stood on her tip toes to check it out.

"There are three Krimzon Guard transports carrying Lurkers to a project the Baron has outside the city. Take out the transports and take out the freed Lurkers to Brutter's trinket in the Bazaar." Jak and Daxter nodded leaving without a second thought, Parker looked to Krew as he tossed her a package. "This came for Lena from Kras, she's been waiting for this and she's paid me handsomely to bring it to Haven safely, eh."

Parker turned the package around in hands. "What is it?"

Krew chuckled. "You should ask your friend that. I bet it's a sex toy."

* * *

"Please tell me this isn't a sex toy." Parker said dropping the brown package on Lena's worktable. Lena spun around in her lift chair, hanging upside down from the cars that she was working on. Parker was surprised to see they weren't zoomers but actual cars with wheels. Lena pushed a button and lowered herself, she snatched up the package and rose back to her vehicle.

"It's not a sex toy."

"Then what is it?" Parker asked picking up a broken wrench.

"Something I've been looking for, for a while," She dropped down. "Granted, Amberly declared it was _very_ important just in case."

"Just in case of what?"

Lena shrugged. "I dunno, but she's been begging for it for the last six months. She's the one who put the order in through Amanda Hold's account." Lena dropped down and pushed her goggles back. "For all I know it's a bomb and she's planning on cleansing the city."

"I can't see her with a bomb, she dropped my tenth birthday cake."

"Yes I remember, and FYI that was _our_ tenth birthday cake." Lena paused and walked to the door. "Lots of Krimzon Guards hanging around, do anything bad lately?"

Parker chuckled and leaned against the door frame. There were a lot of guards walking around the Bazaar, too many to count and way too many for comfort. Parker placed a hand on her gun and watched as they passed by Lucky Lena's, slowing to look at the two women before walking on.

"Maybe they're just checkin' you out."

"Maybe," Lena pondered. "Or maybe it has to do with another Eco Tanker coming in. Olivia told me they've come in through this Bazaar." She turned to Parker. "Erol doesn't want any Underground agents sniffing around them so he moved them here."

"We know the Baron's giving Eco to the Metal Heads, why is he trying to-"

"Ashelin!" Lena shouted. "Hey Ashelin!" Lena ran out of her shop waving crazily to the red head. Parker followed glaring to the guards that tried to stop her. Lena jumped on Ashelin and nuzzled her shoulder. "Oh Ashelin, my Ashelin. I've missed you so much!"

"Don't you have better things to do then cling to me?" Ashelin snapped.

"But I love my red temptress!" Lena giggled. "I wish you came to visit me more."

"You work for the Underground."

"I work for myself, but I could kill someone for you if that'll help."

Ashelin sighed. "Don't kill anyone."

"Ma'm," One of the guards said turning to her. "We've got trouble." Parker turned, so used to the phrase but she quickly realized he wasn't talk to her but to Ashelin –and of course the trouble was a blonde with his orange rat.

"How's it riding in the hood, red?" Daxter asked.

"Get out of the area!" Ashelin shouted. "This is Krimzon Guard business. One of Vin's Eco Tankers is coming in from the Wasteland but the clearance transmission sounded fishy. We're going to check it out, just in case."

"How can we help?" Jak asked quickly.

"Yah," Lena said walking past the boys back towards her shop. "Ashelin doesn't really do 'help'."

"I've got it handled." Ashelin snapped back.

"Watch out!" Parker shouted as the red tanker came crashing into the open space, Parker rolled as a couple of barrels fell off the tanker and hit Ashelin's guards. Parker scrambled to her feet when she heard Lena shout, the girl was knocked over by one of the barrels but was starting to get up when Daxter screamed.

"It's a Metal Head sneak attack!"

"Damn!" Ashelin cursed looking around. "It's just us, help me take out these Metal Heads!" Parker nodded and grabbed two knives, she threw one at one of the Grunts jumping out of the tanker. It slumped to the ground and its Skull Gem popped out a second later.

"Jak! Duck!" Parker shouted as a Grunt swung at him, the blonde ducked but not before the Grunt caught his shoulder. The blade sunk into its chest and she fired once more, the Grunt fell to the ground and disappeared into four blobs of Dark Eco and one Skull Gem. She ran to Jak but stopped dead in tracks when Jak moved away from her, the Dark Eco blobs following after him and absorbing into his body. She blinked a couple times, did she imagine that or did it really happen?

Ashelin kicked a barrel and looked around. "Nice shooting. We got 'em all! The Metal Heads are getting bolder every day. It's almost like they're testing our defenses, like probing attacks…" She turned away from them. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Yah," Jak called after her. "You're welcome."

Parker shrugged. "She's right you now. They're testing us…"

"I just hope we pass." Jak mumbled.

TBC…


	8. H is for Hope

"_You know what they say about hope. It breeds eternal misery." Spencer Hastings, Pretty Little Liars, 1:1, 2010_

* * *

_**T****he ABC's of Perfect Mistakes**_

_Chapter Eight: H is for Hope_

Amberly paced impatiently in the apartment she shared with Parker, Lena, Tess and Shay. She knew Tess was working and Lena was on her way back, Shay was asleep in the loft upstairs but what made her worry was the fact she hadn't seen Parker since last night. Lena told her that Parker was safe with Jak and Daxter, maybe safer than anyone in the city but Amberly couldn't shake the feeling that they were dangerous –after all she didn't know anything about them expect the fact they were in the Dark Warrior Project.

Amberly ran back to the door when she heard it unlock but she was sad when she saw it was Lena, she dropped her soaked umbrella on the mat and went into the kitchen. Amberly hurried after her, she started bouncing on the balls of her feet waiting for Lena to knowledge her.

"Piss off Am," Lena snapped.

"Have you seen her?"

"Yes," Lena said dropping a brown package on the counter. "Krew asked her to drop this off."

Amberly stared at the package; she'd only seen it twice in her life. Once when Rhiannon gave it to her mother for safe keeping, and the second time was when her mother sent it, with other packages, to Kras City. Each time the package looked huge, so big as if it was filled with all the mysteries of the world and the answers to every question ever asked. Now it looked so small, so tiny and so worthless as if it was a piece of garbage. She leaned on the counter and stared at it. The sides were weathered and the white twine was now a dirty brownish gray. "Can you believe something so small will save all our lives?"

"Rhiannon said it was a temporary thing," Lena said wringing her hair out in the sink. "It may give us a week, maybe two before we all die. That is if we can't find that damn Tomb, which I think is a lost cause."

"What do you suggest we do then?"

Lena shrugged. "Find a way for everyone to get to Kras."

"Even the Baron?"

She smirked. "Okay maybe not everyone."

* * *

When they first got back to the Hip Hog, Parker wondered what Krew was so quiet about. He waited until everyone was out of the Baron before speaking. "Years ago, when I was an art 'collector', I hit the local museum to…" He paused and chuckled. "Borrow a famous statue of Mar, the founder of Haven City. In his hands, he held the Ruby Key to the city an artifact of surpassing beauty and of course priceless worth, eh."

"Oh I just love art!" Daxter commented.

Krew floated past Parker and touched a lock of her hair, she shuddered and moved away from him. "While smuggling the statue through the Sewers, ey, a grueling rainstorm flooded the place. The statue and five of my best men were swept away."

"That's terrible." Jak mumbled.

"I know," Krew whimpered. "I've missed that statue ever since." He growled and floated past the boys almost taking Jak's head off. "The Sewers have been so full of water and Metal Heads that I can't get anyone to go down there a retrieve the artifact." He floated back down and touched Jak's face. "But you're special Jak, you can do it."

"Hey what am I, chopped liver?" Daxter piped up.

"Oh don't I wish!" Krew whined, he floated away from them and flew around Parker. "Now go down there, drain the sewers and find the statue at the bottom. Bring back the Ruby Key artifact and it will open doors to our wildest dreams, ey!"

"Great more mucking around in the mud." Jak grumbled.

"I hate to burst your bathtub bubble baby, but that's not just mud down there." Daxter snapped back.

"I suggest you refrain from taking Squeaker with you," Krew chuckled as the boys moved to leave, Parker hugged herself and looked away from their curious looks. "You wouldn't want her falling in and getting another fever." He chuckled. "Although Erol did enjoy taking care of his sick Lieutenant, eh?" She turned and stomped out of the bar, ignoring the calls from the boys. She hated herself for being so weak in the Sewers, for being so helpless that she considered giving up on everything. She hated herself for getting kidnapped and taken to Kras, falling into the hands of Mizo and letting all those women die.

"Parker!" Daxter shouted jumping onto her shoulder, Parker looked away from his concerned gaze. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine." She whispered.

"No you're not." Jak snapped. "What was Krew talking about?"

"Nothing," She turned and moved to walk away but Jak caught her by the wrist.

"Nothing my ass. What happened in the Sewers years ago?"

She shrugged. "You weren't around at that time." Jak just stared at her before he started to drag her down the street. "Where are we going?"

"The Sewers."

She dug her heels into the pavement. "Hell no, go play in the mud by yourselves. There's no way I'm going back down there."

Jak turned on her. "We don't have time for this, let's get this damn key and finish up for today."

"I'm not going anywhere near that place," She crossed her arms and turned. "Take someone who wants to die down there."

Jak groaned. "Whatever, come on Dax."

* * *

Parker wandered back into the Underground only to get her leg attacked. She looked down at the Kid, he smiled widely at her as if she was a lost friend. The Shadow, also known as Samos, ran up the aisle to them. He braced himself on his knees and huffed. "Thanks for catching him, he's got it in his mind that I'm still a young man."

Parker chuckled and picked him up. "That's okay," He tugged on her necklace and giggled. "I can watch him for a while."

"He's going back to Kor as soon as Jak gets here," Samos huffed. "I'm too old to babysit." He glared down at the crocadog that ran through his legs. "Take the crocadog too, and don't let them get too rowdy."

Parker rolled her eyes. "He's a child, of course he's gonna be rowdy." She put him down and moved to leave but she paused at the door, what if the KG were looking for him still? He could be arrested again, she couldn't risk that for his sake and the movement's. So she took him back into the Hideout, she climbed into the bed and padded the space next to her. He hesitated for a second before climbing up beside her. She held out her communicator and showed him the faces of everyone in her contact list. He clapped insanely when he saw the picture of Lena and pointed to his left eyes.

"Do you know what colour that is?" He nodded and climbed off the bed, he grabbed something off Torn's desk and brought it back. A yellow pen. "That's right, Lena's left eye is yellow. Good job." She flipped to another picture, he stared for a second before pointing at the face. "That's Tess, she works at a bar. Can you say Tess?" He shook his head, she rolled her eyes and went to another picture. "How about this one? Do you know him?" He nodded quickly and pointed to her shoulder. "Good try but Daxter rides on Jak's shoulder, not mine."

She heard Torn groan behind her. "What's up Torn?" She called out switching to another picture, this one of Jak glaring at the camera.

"Everything." He snarled. "Five of our men were killed today and three more were captured. Also there's word that the guard is cracking down on those sports the red scarves." She looked at her wrist.

"Doesn't everyone wear them nowadays?"

"Yes." He mumbled.

"Parker," Samos said from the doorway. "The boys are on their way."

She nodded and got off the bed, she turned to watch the Kid follow her suit and run ahead of her, chasing the crocadog. Once outside and stood with Samos waiting for the boys; she never stood so close to the Shadow before. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Samos huffed. "The past is in the past."

"But-"

He held up a hand when Jak and Daxter jumped off their zoomer, Jak avoided looking at her as he walked up to the Shadow. "I need you boys to escort the Kid to Kor at the Power Station. He promised to look out for the boy and I'm too busy to baby-sit right now."

"What's this kid's story?"

Samos glanced to Parker. "I found him just wandering the streets but that amulet around his neck may mean he's the lost heir to the city. Take the Kid and the mutt to the Power Station. Watch out for guard patrols and protect the Kid at all costs!" The Kid ran up to Jak and took his hand, he jumped back startled by his sudden touch of affection. "Oh and if you happen to lose the crocadog…"

"Hey Kid!" Parker shouted running from the boys.

"Hey Kid!" Jak shouted running after her. "Wait up!"

"We have to protect the Kid!" Daxter shouted.

Parker didn't have to hear that twice, she scooped the Kid up and kicked a guard in the chest. He fell backwards but grabbed her ankle, she gave a silent scream when she landed on her back. She didn't have time to mourn the air that left her lungs and threw a knife into his helmet breaking the glass. He dropped like a stone beside her. The Kid scrambled out of her arms and chased after the crocadog. She rolled on to her stomach and chased after him, she ducked a bullet and threw another knife. This one bounced off the wall behind the guard, she pressed the return button on her belt as she pulled out her pistols. She shot a guard down with four bullets, she turned as Jak crossed the bridge beside her. He was firing at the guards on their KG zoomers. She tackled a guard to the ground and struggled with him, he pinned her to the ground and pointed his gun at her head. She turned her head and bit his arm, she tasted the sharp tang of blood fill her mouth as he jumped back howling in pain. She kicked him off of her with a sharp push with both her feet, he rolled away from her and she got up running after the Kid. She scooped him up and jumped into the zoomer-car beside Jak.

"What the Hell happened to you?"

"It's not my blood," She snapped. "Now drive!"

Jak nodded and threw the car into drive causing Parker to jerk back but held onto the Kid as they took the corners in sharp curves. She held onto the dashboard and hissed to herself, she was going to kill Kor for making them do this. It was a short drive to the Power Station since Jak used a short cut instead of the regular route. She glanced to him as the Kid got out, Parker ran after him. She stumbled as a bullet grazed her shoulder, she hissed but kept running, not glancing back as they ran up the ramp. "Parker down!" Jak shouted and she felt hit her, she hit the ground hard and felt her teeth rattle as Daxter fell off Jak's shoulder. She felt Jak's weight move off her and she got up too, running hard and scooping up the Kid. The doors to the Power Station opened and they slid in, Jak fired once more before the doors slid close. She breathed heavily as the Kid scrambled out of her arms and ran after the crocadog.

"Samos told us to bring the Kid to you!" Daxter shouted as the Kid ran up and took the old man's hand.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to keep him close." The crocadog growled at Kor, baring its teeth before Jak touched it's head. It stopped the growling and gave a whimper of happiness. "Interesting, that insufferable mutt never liked anyone but the Boy before."

Jak smirked and looked to Daxter. "I guess I'm just good with animals."

"I hope we have enough Eco to keep the Metal Heads at bay. During my travels in the Wasteland I saw some of the bigger ones, awesome creatures."

"We saw a big one coming through a rift once and he was UGLY!"

Kor huffed. "I have some valuable information for you," Kor turned back to the group. "The Baron's conducting an excavation at the Dig, he's still looking for that ridiculous Tomb. Frankly, I don't think it exist." He glared down at the crocadog peeing on his staff. "But you might as well go out there and disrupt his operations just in case. Knock down all the scaffoldings at the site. That should set him back." He waved to the Kid. "Here's an Air Train pass to get you out there."

Parker sighed and rubbed her temples.

"What's wrong?" Jak asked as they left the Power Station.

"The Air Train is closed for the night, you'll have to go tomorrow morning."

"But-"

"We'll have to go back to the Hideout and sleep there, we'll get up early and handle all these stupid missions."

"How many do we have?"

"_I_ have two, one from Lena and another mechanic, the second one is from Amberly." She sighed. "She most likely wants my help sorting something out or found a new document about that stupid Tomb."

"You don't think it exists."

"No I do not, it's a myth parents tell their kids to- Hey," She paused looking at his shoulder. "You're bleeding." She took his arm but he shrugged her away.

"It's nothing."

She rolled her eyes. "Are you still mad I didn't come into the Sewers with you?"

"No."

She sighed. "It'll get infected if we don't clean it, come on Amberly's got a kit back at the Hideout." This time she drove back to the Hideout since Jak couldn't lift his arm too high, even though he pretended it didn't hurt and that he couldn't feel anything; Parker knew better. She spent too much time with her Wolves, they always faked they were okay but they always said it through clenched teeth. She forced Jak to sit on one of the empty bunks, she went in the back and found a medical kit that she and Amberly made during the time she was bedridden. She sat across from Jak and took out saline water. "This shouldn't sting."

"What is it?"

"Sterile water," She said dampening a cloth. "It'll help clean out everything, you might have to take off your shirt."

"No." Jak snapped.

"And if the cuts worse than it appears…?"

"Then I'll lose an arm."

She chuckled and took his arm, his shirt was obviously ruined from the blood stain and the dirt. She tore the shirt a bit and wiped away the blood, dirt and something that looked like oil. Jak tensed as she worked, picking out pieces of blue fabric.

"You're lucky." She said. "It could've been worse," She reached for the kit and took out a veil of Green Eco. "Could've hit the bone or an artery."

"What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"What about you," He said pointing to her shoulder. "Didn't you get grazed as well?"

She nodded and put the Green Eco in her hand, it tingled when it came in contact with her. It grew brighter and she could smell the sharp scent of the Eco as she pressed it against his shoulder. She took a deep breath in and closed her eyes. She could see the Eco in his body. The Green Eco like a little healing mold, spreading across his skin and breaking under the surface of his skin. It moved quickly patching up broken cells and anything that was still bleeding, suddenly, something broke through, shocking her and burned her hand. She jumped back with a yelp, she looked down at her hand. An angry purple welt was forming and it stung, she clenched her fist and held it against her chest giving a small whimper. She's never been burned by Eco before and she never thought her own Eco would attack her so violently.

Jak reached out and took her hand, she opened it slowly. "Is it bad?" She whispered.

"Parker…" Jak said looking to her, Parker looked at her hand. Green Eco bloomed like weeds in her hand, bursting over each over before falling back on her skin. The burn was almost gone, fading into a small white line in her hand. She looked to Jak, he stared at her with wonder and curiosity.

* * *

He couldn't sleep. He tossed and rolled over again. In the bed next to his was Parker, she slept with a knife in her hand and Daxter snoring on her back. He sighed; Daxter must've gotten tired of his tossing and turning and finally moved to Parker's bed. He stared at her. She couldn't be the same girl that tortured him for the last two years. He remembered that girl. A cold-hearted girl with raven hair, eyes like ice and a heart to match. She hardly spoke to him unless she needed something, she forced boiling needles under his skin for six months until he was forced into the chair. She accepted kisses from Erol freely, laughed and giggled when they thought no one was looking. She commanded the Wolves, those heartless giant like men. He'd seen them before, drenched in blood when they visited the prostitute a couple of cells down from him.

Parker gave a sigh and snuggled closer to her pillow, she whispered something and started snoring softly. He rolled his eyes and rolled onto his back. What was with the Green Eco? It felt like the time Samos, wherever he was, used Eco to heal his wounds from the Lurkers back in Sandover. He felt the warm effect of the Eco sliding into his veins, touching and healing everything that was broken. He held up his hand, looking at the blisters and scars. When did he become so broken? So weathered? He knew she felt the burn of his darker side. His darker side, he creatively named Dark, still burned with hatred, still wanted her blood and wanted to bathe in it. Jak on the other hand couldn't help but feel something. Not like the love he felt for Keira but something else, something he couldn't name but he thought it could be the start of a trust… maybe a friendship?

TBC…


	9. I is for Ignorance

**_The ABC's of Perfect Mistakes_**

_Chapter Nine: I is for Ignorance_

"Can you taste it?" Amberly asked sliding a drink across the bar to Parker, both, Tess and Parker, looked to each other before Parker downed the small shot. She coughed and grabbed the glass of water Tess left her. "Is it bad?"

"I can't feel my fucking tongue!" Parker shouted back to her. "What'd you put in it? Gasoline?"

"Well there's Vodka and lemons in it." Amberly mumbled.

"Tess more water," Parker snarled. "Until I tell you to stop." She down another glass and took the other Tess offered her. "Don't quit your day job Amberly."

"Maybe we can give the Metal Head Leader a drink?" Lena said tracing the circle of iced tea that her drink left. "That way the war will be over quickly."

"Was it really that bad?"

"How do I say this politely?" Parker pondered. "Tess, more water."

Tess chuckled and slid two more glasses of water to the girl. She downed them a bit slower, as the doors opened and the boys walked in. When Parker woke this morning she found that both boys were gone, she assumed they went to the Dig for Kor. She went to see what Amberly's important mission was and it was taste testing her new drinks, now she wished she went with them to the Dig.

"Oh God!" Parker shouted. "I think it's getting worse! I need to eat dirt or something," She took another glass and downed the whole thing. She glared at Jak as he chuckled.

"What happened to you?"

"She's trying to kill me!" Parker shouted pointing to Amberly, she grabbed another glass and downed that one cursing herself for agreeing to Amberly's cries. She rubbed her breastbone. "I can feel it going down!" She looked to Jak as she finished off the rest of the water. "How was the Dig?"

"We went back to Vin too, he sent us on a mission to destroy the Baron's Eco wells."

"AND then, I bravely shot down the Baron's Eco Tankers!" Daxter piped in.

"Sure you did." Parker mumbled, the burning was stopping and she could feel her mouth again. "What else did you guys do while I was drinking poison?"

Daxter jumped onto the counter. "So there I was, toe to toe with _five_ of the nastiest Metal Heads you ever saw!" He turned to Sig. "Slime oozing from their monstrous jaws. Teeth sharper than her daggers." He said pointing at Parker. "Slowly all _ten_ of 'em surround me! But do I surrender?" Daxter asked. "No! I summoned my highly trained killer instincts and pounce!" He chopped the air and almost kicked Lena in the face, she growled as he jumped beside Tess. "And when the dust cleared, there were _twenty_ less Metal Heads in the world."

"Wow, Daxter, you're an animal."

"Yah I know," He said lying down. "Scratch me there."

"But," Amberly stammered counting on her fingers. "Those numbers-"

Parker raised her hand to silence her. "Shh, it'll only give you a headache."

"Quite a story there, Golden Boy." Sig chuckled. "I guess you're just the _animal _I need for another dangerous gig. Combat Metal Heads have been spotted right here in Haven Forest. These new bad boys have special camouflage so they're hard to spot but I'm sure with your 'killer instincts' you'll manage." He turned to Jak. "Go to the forest and take 'em all out."

"Have fun." Parker said into her water.

"Oh you're coming."

"Oh no I'm not."

"We can make this a game."

"Do I look like I'm in a gaming mood?" She snapped.

Jak smirked and leaned against the bar. "If I win, you'll have to polish my guns and if you win-"

"Which isn't likely!" Daxter shouted.

"-you can have whatever you want."

Lena smirked. "Oh my, those seem like fighting words to me." She twirled a lock of Parker's hair around her fingers. "I suggest you boys rethink this game, it's dangerous playing with forces you don't understand."

"You make me sound like a murderous bitch."

"Prove me right, love, prove me right."

She put her glass down and spun to face Jak. "Alright Blondie, you're on. If I win I get him," She pointed to Daxter. "For three, count 'em, three missions of my choosing."

"No way!" Daxter shouted at the same time Jak chuckled and said: "Fair enough."

* * *

Parker tripped through the wrap gate, almost falling on her face but she caught herself. She stared to her right at the Mountain Temple and its beautiful glory, she couldn't help but sigh. She'd only been there once for burial of a close friend, she was always very young and didn't get to see much of anything. She tumbled to the ground when something smacked into her, she had a sudden fear it was a Metal Head when she heard Daxter laughing.

"What the Hell?!" Jak shouted. "You're supposed to move!"

"You're supposed to warn me!"

"Normal people move when they jump through the gate."

"Do I look like normal people to you?!"

"Ladies, ladies," Daxter chuckled. "You can both marry me, now can we go?"

Jak got to his feet first, dusting himself off. Parker followed suit picking a leaf out of her hair, she glared at him as they jumped on the platform. She glanced to him as the platform got closer, she could tell there was something on his mind. Something in the back of his mind bugging him and taking all his focus off the mission –and the game. She smirked and jumped off the platform as soon as it was close enough to the grass, she slipped on the water grass before darting into the forest –silently laughing as she heard Daxter calling her a cheater. She slid down a hill and rolled behind a tree, she took out two knives –they were silent killers. She heard the first Metal Head and snuck up behind it, surprising it, and its buddy, when she threw the knives into their backs. She didn't even bother with their Skull Gems, she followed the river and shot two of the Cloakers down from their hiding spot. She ran past their bodies, they weren't hidden very well considering she could still see their Skull Gems. She ducked behind a tree when she heard another gun shot, she peaked around and saw Jak run past two of the larger Metal Heads picking up Skulls Gems and blobs of Dark Eco.

Once again her mind was playing tricks on her, she turned just in time to duck the bullets of a Cloaker. Wood exploded above her and rained down, she rolled into a bush and cursed herself for not checking what this bush was before. The sharp scent of dying roses filled her nose but she could also feel the burn of the thorns digging into her skin. She crawled out the other side, hearing her socks rip as she got to her feet and ran forward. She glanced back as the creature ran after her, growling and snarling before she reached up, grabbed a branch and swung around, kicking it square in its back. The creature sprawled out on the ground, she jumped on its back and shot it in the head. She turned and ran up the pathway to the Tree of Life, she knew the Metal Heads would go after it –it was after all a powerful source in the forest.

On the hill, it seemed peaceful –calm even. She looked around and saw the yellow glow of another Cloaker. She fired at him twice before he went down. She turned and threw a knife at another one, she turned when she heard a growl and felt pain explode behind her knee. Something hit her, she fell to the ground and rolled onto her stomach just in time to see Jak shot one of the Cloakers down. She moved to get up when Jak motioned for her to stay down. She was confused for a second before Daxter jumped off his shoulder and ran to Parker's side.

Before she could ask what was wrong she felt the change in the air. It wasn't all the time Daxter was scared –he was never scared of his best friend. Parker opened her mouth to call Jak's name but it died in her throat as Dark Eco cracked through Jak's calm persona. The Eco snapped at the air, breaking all her thoughts as Jak –no, this creature– moved forward. It's sharp claws ripped the Metal Heads to shreds, ripping out their Skull Gems and absorbing the Dark Eco fell to the ground. Parker struggled to her feet and leaned against the tree, Daxter clung to her shoulder as they watched the creature destroy every Metal Head that was left. It turned quickly, looking straight at her with dark void eyes. It straightened and walked over to her, cautious at first but it quickly gained confidence as it came closer. Parker breathed quickly as It touched her face, dragging a sharp talon down her jaw line before it was at the tip of her chin. She could feel her blood bubbling to the surface, she gave a small whimper as it wrapped an arm around her torso and pulled her close to It. She put both her hands on It's chest as it licked the blood off it's talons, It chuckled before pushing her against the tree. It showed her It's fang, sharp needles ready to pierce her skin and drain all the blood from her. Instead It kissed her forehead, she felt the cold burn of It's lips against her skin. She cried out as the lips turned warm and Jak jumped back from her.

"Parker…" He started. "I'm sor-"

She didn't wait, she bolted from the tree, stumbling over an exposed root before running full force down the path. Her mind was screaming as she moved, cursing her for even working with him. She hated herself for letting her guard down, but she refused to knowledge the small voice called guilt. She knew what she had done but she didn't care, all she had to do was run until she couldn't run anymore.

That's what she gets for playing God.

TBC…

* * *

Author's Note

I have a confession to make. This is really hard. I'm a Canadian, I know it's shocking. But this weekend it was Civic Holiday up here and I went to the cottage with my friends. I wrote the last two chapters on the docks while my friends swum because ear infections and I didn't trust the water (I swear I saw a floating animal). Thank you to EcoSeeker for her review and the Unknown Reviewer with no name. See ya'll next chapter.


	10. J is for Jak

Author Note's

So this is what happens when your cousin brings you booze and damns you write something. Ironically the chapter came out pretty epic -granted the make out scene with Daxter and Keira were taken out because it was creepy and apparently wrong. Thanks to EcoSeeker for her reviews and thank you for Mai'shardstyle for her subscription.

* * *

**_The ABC's of Perfect Mistakes_**

_Chapter Ten: J is for Jak_

Parker ran until she couldn't run anymore, she threw back Keira's patchwork green curtain and ran into the arms of Lena. Both Amberly and Keira yelped when Parker jumped on the girl. Lena gasped when Parker tackled her but wrapped her arms around her, shushing her silent tears. From Haven Forest to the Stadium she kept her brain off, even risking her life and taking a zoomer to Keira's workshop; but she had to get to Lena and Amberly. She couldn't be alone, not now, not ever. She sobbed into Lena's arm.

"Is she okay?" Keira asked stepping up to the girls.

"Shh," Lena whispered. "Parker what happened, come on give me a hint or something…"

"I- I- I-" She stuttered before she heard someone come in.

"We destroyed Krew's cargo." A voice said, Parker straightened and backed away from the voice. It was Jak, he'd come to kill her. She pressed herself up against the farthest wall and breathed deeply through her mouth.

"Great." Keira snapped sarcastically. "I'll send you a medal. Now if you don't mind, I'm on a deadline!" She shouted. "So scram!"

"Are you always this difficult?" Jak snapped.

"Let me handle this Jak!" Daxter snapped as well. Parker looked Keira as she sat up straight as if she was shocked by something. She got up. "Listen lady, we beat your stupid course, and we can outrace anybody in this city!"

"Wait!" Keira shouted. "That voice!"

"And there's just two things you need to know, one we don't wanna join your stinking race team and two you just lost a date with Orange Lightning, let's go Jak."

Keira threw the curtain back and Parker jumped to her feet ready to run Keira shouted, "Daxter! It is you!"

"Keira!?" Daxter shouted.

"Oh I never thought I'd be so happy to see your furry little mug!" She shouted rubbing Daxter's face. "And Jak…" She paused. "You look… different."

"It's been a tough ride." Jak mumbled.

"The Baron pumped our boy here with Dark Eco, now he has super moves or something… and a few anger issues."

"Hold the phone!" Lena shouted coming out beside Keira. "You know these losers?"

"Yes, Jak and Daxter are my best friends."

Jak glared at Lena. "How do you know Keira?"

"We both have race teams," Lena looked behind her. "Hey Park, the Trouble Twosome's here!" She shook her head quickly, giving a small squeak when she saw Jak try to look at her through the crack of the curtain. "Don't mind her," Lena said waving at Parker. "She's obviously having a bad day."

There was a paused. "Yup." Jak answered.

"Parker," Keira shouted out. "These are the two I've been looking for! I've been looking for you guys forever! Oh, and planning on a way to get back home. Somehow that rift took us far into the future. I calculated the time displacement and-"

"We found your father… well sort of." Jak cut in.

"Workin' with the Underground fighting the Baron!" Daxter cheered. "But…" He paused. "Um…"

"What?" Keira asked, sounding frightened to Parker. She moved forward slightly trying to see everyone standing together.

"You need to see him." Jak said. "And I need to get to the Baron!"

"He could try winning the Class One championship." Lena offered. "The winner of that race always gets to go on a tour of the palace, but Erol always wins."

"Jak can race for my team!" Keira piped up. "But… we should think about getting out of this place. I don't like it here and some of the people are creepy."

"Jak my boy," A voice said behind them, Parker peaked her head out some more as Krew floated around the corner. "I need that Ruby Key you found, ey. A special client has requested it."

"Sorry about that Krew," Jak said tossing him the key. "I must've forgotten."

"Right," Krew snarled taking the key.

"_Attention all racers, the Class Three Race is about to begin."_

Lena sighed. "When are they going to change the voice?"

Keira nodded. "It's creepy still hearing Amberly's voice over the system."

"Come out," Amberly said yanking the curtain back. "They're gone."

"So you were hiding from them." Lena chuckled. "What did Daxter do look at the goods?"

Parker stared at her friends as they laughed. Of course they didn't understand. One never came into the experiment bay, the other was ignorantly blissful to what happened to her friend and the other was cast out of Haven with a bullet. They didn't understand what she did, what she created. She covered her face and sobbed into her hands, she dropped to her knees and wailed.

"Oh my God!" Lena exclaimed. "Did Jak do something to you?!"

"Jak would never-"

"Shh." Lena snarled. Parker startled when she felt Lena's hand on her shoulder. "C'mon Park, tell us what happened."

She shook her head. It was too horrible to speak about.

"I'm going to watch the race." Keira grumbled. "Don't miss my boys kicking butt on the track." Parker listened to Keira leave, her footsteps leave the garage. She breathed through her mouth and felt her body shudder at every breath.

"Okay, she's gone, now tell us what Jak did." Lena demanded.

"It wasn't Jak." Parker said into her hands. "It was me." She hugged herself. "Have you guys heard the rumours about Jak?" She looked at her girls, they both looked to each before looking back to Parker.

"Of course." Amberly said. "Everyone's heard the rumours, about how he loses control and kills everyone. A woman at the bar said he killed a guard right in front of her before turning back to a human."

Lena shrugged. "I heard that he's working with the Metal Heads, that's why he can us Dark Eco."

"I saw… It. The creature, It was cold, gray and ruthless. It destroyed the Cloakers in the forest, ripped to shreds and then…" She took a deep breath. "It turned on me."

"Did he hurt you!?" Lena roared.

"No." Parker whispered. "It just held me close and touched my face, as if It recognized me. It licked my blood off It's claws and then kissed my forehead." She looked up to Lena. "It turned back into Jak and he let me go, he tried to talk to me but I ran." Her breathing hitched and she rocked back and forth, trying to regain control of her brain. It's void eyes kept haunting her brain, finding its way into the brightest places of her memory and turning them dark. She kept gasping, heaving and rocking. "It's not something that Jak always had. It, that thing, that dark creature, I put it in him. Erol and I. We made the monster that's been running around the streets." She balled her hands into fists and hit her head. "Why didn't Olivia and I kill him when we had a chance? Even Dash could've done it! Why, why, why, why!" She screamed.

"Could you do it now?" Amberly asked.

"What?!" Parker and Lena shouted at the same time.

"Could you kill Jak now?" Amberly asked. "If the city needed you to kill him, would you do it, for your city?" She glanced towards the enterance. "Think about it, if we defeat the Metal Head Leader people are gonna need something else to be scared of. Why not the Dark Eco freak and his orange rodent?"

"But Jak's our…" Lena started.

"Our what?" Amberly snapped. "Our friend? Partner-in-crime? Buddy? It doesn't matter, soon or later he's gonna turn on us, all of us. His mission in life, his only mission, is to kill the Baron and when he's finished with that?"

"He's gonna turn on the city." Lena muttered looking down at Parker. "She's right you now."

Parker shrugged just as Keira ran in. "He won! He won! He won!" She jumped on Lena and started bouncing. "I can't believe it! I'm getting closer and closer to getting into that Class One race!"

"Congrats, Keira!" Lena cheered hugging the girl. "Soon he'll be racing against Erol and Parker."

"When does Dash race again?" Amberly asked helping Parker to her feet, she kept her back to Keira and wiped her face dry.

"Dash races for Krew or the Baron." Lena sighed. "You'd think he'd race for his little sister's team."

Both boys came in together, a bronze trophy under Jak's arm. He prompts it on the worktable and Daxter jumped down beside Keira. "When is this city gonna provide a real challenge?"

"Hey," Ashelin called out coming into the garage. "I watched you race today. You were pretty amazing."

"Oh thanks," Jak mumbled as Keira jumped down behind him. "Ah Keira… this is… um… Ashelin. She just a…"

"Everyone knows who she is." Keira snapped.

"And Keira's a-"

"A friend." Keira snapped. "A very _good_ friend."

Ashelin stepped forward and touched Jak's arm. "Thanks for helping out with that tanker, Jak. You saved a lot of lives." Ashelin sighed. "I'm not my father you know. Ever since I was a little girl I've stared down from that ridiculous palace and dreamed of a better place." She cleared her throat as a group of guards walked by. "By the way, they're hurting for you. I'd watch out for Erol, I can't protect you from him." She glanced once more at the group before leaving.

"Whoa!" Daxter cheered. "She's a betty, and she likes you Jak! Not that I can account for her tastes." He jumped up. "I bet you'd like to pin some metals on her chest." Daxter chuckled as Keira stomped out. "What?" Daxter looked to the three girls. "What'd I say? Jak, what did you say?"

Amberly sighed. "I'll go talk to her."

Lena chuckled. "I have a meeting with Torn and the Shadow." She turned to Parker. "Onin wanted to talk to you about something as well."

"Goodie." Parker mumbled.

"We're going to the Dig!" Daxter announced.

"Congratulations." Parker snapped walking past them, without looking at Jak.

* * *

"Onin says, red looks good on you." Pecker squawked the second Parker pushed back the curtain.

Parker rolled her eyes and sat in front of the old women. "I thought she was blind."

"We know you've switched side moron." Pecker snapped. "I added the moron part."

"Careful Pecker," Parker snarled. "Or you'll be the main course to a side of stuffing and gravy."

Onin chuckled and started 'speaking' again. "Onin says, she's glad to see you working with the Underground and helping the Shadow get the Kid back on the throne."

"Well what else am I going to do?" Parker asked drawing circles in the dirt floor. "We all know what the Bazaars want but I don't think I'll ever make a good Baroness."

"Thinking that little boy will do a better job than another child is a little farfetched, don't you think Onin?" Kor snapped walking in, Parker glared at the man as he limped into the room. Was it just her or was his limp getting worse? Kor stepped beside Parker almost stepping on her. "How will he face the test when he's still a child?!"

"Isn't that the point?" Parker mumbled drawing a couple more circles. "He's supposed to prove himself worthy, get the Precursor Stone and save the day."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then we'll think of something else."

"Do you expect him to stand up to the Metal Head leader?"

"Sure why not?"

"Onin, talk some reason into her!" Kor said pointing to Parker. "Expecting that little boy to save us is folly! At his age he'll never be ready for the Metal Head leader!" He turned. "Oh Jak... we were just talking about Samos' plan."

"Onin says your voice sounds very familiar." Pecker said. "I bet you golden oldies go way, way back." Parker smirked as Kor backed away. "Onin needs you to prove yourself Jak, you've shown your brass, you've shown your bran. Now you must show your brains as well. Frankly, I think she's pushing it but I'm not the boss. Bet this test and the third piece of the seal of Mar will be shown to you."

Parker stood. "Good luck Jak," The blonde glanced to her before sitting in the place she used to be. She backed up a step and watched as Jak focused on the coloured Ecos in front of him. The first time Onin gave her a test like this she was much younger and Rhiannon stood behind her, prompting Parker and cheering her on. Parker sighed and left the tent. The sky was getting darker and she could smell rain.

"_Parker, I need you to take out a bunch of Hellcat Cruisers that have been causing troubles."_ Torn demanded. _"There's already been four deaths this week."_

"I'm on it." She said peeking her head back in. "Hey Dax," He turned at his name. "I got a mission okay, I gotta go."

"See ya latter sweetheart." Daxter piped as she ran down the street grabbing the nearest zoomer.

* * *

It hurt to destroy the cruisers since she and Lena planned them out. It hurt even more when the first one blew up and she knew this wasn't going to be an easy mission –physically and emotionally. She always imagined herself driving one of them, patrolling her sector and reporting back to Erol about her progress. She'd kill to get in the cockpit for an hour… even for ten minutes.

But it was a pipe dream that was never going to come true.

She took another zoomer, one less damaged then her first one, and drove to the Industrial Section where it was closing in on them. She fired from the zoomer but quickly jumped off when it started to smoke, she rolled to the ground and kept firing until the beautiful cruiser started to spiral downwards. She ran out of there, jumping when she heard the explosion and the screams of bystanders. She shoved a drive off his zoomer and rounded the corner to another cruiser, this time the guards were ready for her and started shooting. She changed gears and sped up aiming the vehicle at the cruiser, once it was close enough she pushed herself off and hit the ground when her zoomer hit. She rolled away from the burning metal and started to run, picking up blaster packs as she went. She ran until she was sure she wasn't being followed until she was almost knocked over by someone.

She looked down at the Kid, he was wrapped around her leg and squeezing hard. She could tell he was crying, he trembled as she bent down and picked him up. Torn, Lena, Tess and Amberly ran around the corner, with Samos and Kor wobbling after them. The Kid nuzzled his face into her shoulder and sobbed.

"Thank the Gods, you caught him!" Amberly wheezed. "We thought we lost him."

"_We_?" Torn snapped. "You were supposed to be watching him!"

"And I had paperwork to do!" Amberly shot back. "Remember those stacks of death certificates you dropped on me ten minutes ago?"

"Last time I checked, I'm pretty sure it was his job to take care of the Kid." Lena snapped motioning back at Kor.

"Kor did tell him back Samos' plan." Tess mumbled. "He was so scared and he ran."

"Yah I would run too," Parker snapped at Kor. "You don't even know if Jak has found the tomb yet!"

At that moment all their communicators went off, Parker glared at Torn who was the first person to take out his unit. He smirked and showed Parker, on the small screen was a skull icon –the tomb. She sighed and shifted the Kid's weight on her hip. Samos nodded and walked to Parker. "Alright, Parker, Kor and I will take the Kid to the Tomb. Torn you hold down the fort at the Hideout, Lena go prep Vin for receiving the stone and Amberly make sure all our communications are up –I don't want the Baron's forces knowing about this. Tess, go keep Krew busy and then return with your weekly update."

Parker drove to the Tomb, where the Baron's old statue used to stand. The Kid was glued to her hip but Kor was able to tear him away and get him on the elevator. Parker paused outside when she heard a zoomer stop behind her, Jak jumped out and ran up to her.

"We found the tomb." He smirked.

"I know," She pointed to her communicator. "Got your message."

"How's the Kid?"

"Scared, of course." She stepped towards the door. "C'mon let's find this stupid stone."

"Parker," Jak said grabbing her arm. "We need to talk about what hap-"

"Later." Parker said looking over her shoulder, Jak followed her gaze. "When the world isn't falling down around us."

TBC…


	11. K is for Kin

"This is what makes us girls we all look for heaven and we put our love first. Somethin' that we'd die for, it's our curse. Don't cry about it, don't cry about it. This is what makes us girls, we don't stick together 'cause we put our love first. Don't cry about him, don't cry about him. It's all gonna happen." This Is What Makes Us Girls (C) Lana Del Rey, Born to Die, 2012.

* * *

**_The ABC's of Perfect Mistakes_**

_Chapter Eleven: K is for Kin_

Parker had never been in a tomb before but she knew it would be cold. She shivered against the bite of the chill although there was something else, a presence of death that sent a chill down her spine. She stepped back once the elevator landed, afraid of the secrets that Mar hid in his tomb. Ramsay always believed there was a reason why Mar's Tomb was lost and he relished in the idea that it stayed lost. She stepped off the elevator and looked to Jak when the Kid ran to him. They went to stand in between Samos and Kor.

"You did it Jak!" Samos gasped when he saw Jak. "You actually found Mar's Tomb!"

"Great." Jak snapped. "Now what? We send this poor kid into a meat grinder?"

"This is the day I've long-awaited." Kor exclaimed. "To hold the fabled Precursor Stone in my hands."

"You must be cautious child," Samos warned.

Parker snorted. "Thanks tips," She bent down to the Kid's level. "Don't forget, the sky is blue and the world is round."

"Parker." Samos snapped.

"Don't worry kid!" Daxter piped jumping down beside Parker. "You can do it! It's a just a deep pitch black _'sure to be filled to the brim with painful death…'_ old tomb…" He leaned towards the now trembling Kid. "I wouldn't go in there."

The Oracle's eyes opened with a dull flash of light. Parker jumped when her necklace lit up like a firework, the Kid took her hand as the Tomb's Oracle started to speak. _**"Welcome Heir of Mar and Heir of Drake. Finally the chosen one stands before me. Enter and prove yourself worthy to claim the ancient birthright."**_ Parker squeezed the Kid's hand as the door started to open. She watched as Jak stepped around the Kid, pushing him back slightly. _**"No!"**_ The Oracle roared. _**"This child is too young to face the tests!"**_

"What?" Kor shouted reaching out as the door starts to close.

"Do something Jak!" Samos shouted.

Jak turned and ran to the door, Daxter ran after him. "Jak! JAK! Remember the 'sure to be filled to the brim with painful death' part?!" Jak rolled under the door and reached out to yank Daxter under the small crack.

"He's gone to face the tests!" Samos shouted looking to Parker.

"No," Kor huffed. "He's gone to his death."

"Freeze!" Someone shouted behind them. Parker spun on her heel pulling out her gun only for it to be shot out of her hand. She swore and scooped up the Kid as the guards ran, their guns trained on the red-handed Underground agents. "By order of the Baron, the grand protector of Haven City, you are all arrested for being Underground fugitives and-"

"Oh give it a rest Flint!" Parker shouted.

"She's right, you know," A voice chuckled walking past his men and Flint. She squeezed the Kid as the Baron looked around a chuckled louder. "They know they're surrounded." He walked past Parker. "Now how do we open the Tomb? I want those stones!"

"Stones?" Parker blanched. "There's only one."

"Don't play with me girl," Praxis snarled. "I know the Saviour Stone is in there too!"

"What the hell is that?!"

Praxis growled and rubbed his temple. "I don't have time for her," He said to someone behind her. "You deal with her, _I_ have to get ready to get those stones!"

"Put the Kid down," A voice whispered against her neck. Parker did as she was told, setting the Kid, against his will, on the ground. He ran to Samos and hid behind the old man as Erol pinned Parker's arm behind her back. "Let's try this again, how do we open the Tomb?"

"I don't know." She gasped a second later when she felt the barrel of a gun pressed against her back. "I really don't know. It's not my Tomb, it belongs to the Mar Family!" Erol spun her to face him, she looked away from his face and whispered again, "I really don't know…"

"I once heard," Flint said stepping forward. "That the families were so close they shared blood, making them blood families but not related to one each other. Kind of like blood brothers, Drake and Mar were that close." He pointed to the Kid. "His presence opened the Tomb once maybe she can open it the second time."

Erol smirked and spun her to face the Tomb. "Open it."

"What do I say to a hunk of rocks, Erol?" Parker snarled back. "'Hey how's it rollin'?'"

"Ask how you can gain entrance to the Tomb."

"Hey," She called out. "Hey Tomb Oracle thingy… um… I request entrance to the Tomb of Mar." A beam of green light shot from its eyes and hit her necklace, it felt warm against her neck before the beam died out.

"_**Last child of Drake, to open the Tomb I require an offering. Spill your kinship to the first Drake." **_Parker stared before looking to Erol.

"What the hell is that?"

"Kinship means family…" Flint said looking to Erol. "Family also means line, legacy, lineage and-"

"Bloodline." Erol snarled before forcing Parker to her knees. He yanked her head back by her hair, ripping out her hair-tie and a lock of hair. "Blood is the only thing you share with Drake." He pulled her family's knife out of its sheath and pressed it against her neck, Parker gasped when she felt the bite of the metal against her skin. She felt hot liquid pour into the hollow of her neck as Erol dragged it across. "It wants your blood," He said pressing it harder before yanking it away. Parker gasped as her throat filled with blood and she coughed up the hot liquid. She could hear the Kid crying and Samos crying as if they were in a tunnel, a long tunnel with traffic. She fell on her side and kept coughing, spilling blood all over the stone floor. She rolled onto her back as Erol tossed the knife next it her. "You can spare some."

Her head rolled to the left and watched as her blood, her connection to Drake, to her father, rolled down to the door. She took a hard deep breath as the Oracle's eyes lit up. _**"I accept your offering, child of Drake. Go forth and find your legacy, and pray you won't have to use it."**_ Parker gasped again, this time easily. Her neck was healing but she still felt dizzy and tired. The doors opened, slowly at first before rose quickly.

"Good job Erol!" Praxis thrilled. "Now take the criminals to the Fortress." He stepped past Parker, glancing to her as a group of men rolled a mech to the entrance. "You can have Parker as your reward."

Parker heart jumped as she felt Erol behind down and scoop her up. Her head rolled against his arms as she felt trails of blood run up her cheek, past her ears and dripping to the ground. She gasped when she saw a flash of blonde zoom across the small lake in the Tomb.

_Jak…_ She thought to herself. _Find the stones… protect this city… please… _

* * *

They brought them in by the cruiser-full, dropping them on the doorsteps of the Fortress and into the hands of the hateful guards. They dragged them kicking and screaming into an appointed cell. Some were brought in by their own set of guards, a high-class treatment for those who were considered a security risk. Amberly was shocked when she heard those words but she still let it go to her head. She was a security risk. Not the loser she crashed into or the three agents that were cramped into a cell together or the snitch that listed more agents at the feet of the guards. No, she was the security risk and that made her special.

She tried hard to walk with her head high, without looking at the guards that taunted her and the lower agents who pointed to her blabbing all her secrets, connections and current hideout. She clenched and unclenched her fists, reminding herself that Torn would get her out of here –like he always did. Or Lena would kick in the doors to save her from the mean old Baron. Or she'd die here, gray, old and alone –but she didn't want to think about that. She glanced to her left as the other men dragged Tess off, the blondes gave each other a quick nod before following their captors. Tess could handle herself, Amberly knew, she shot two guards when they came to arrest the girls on the street.

Even though she was captured, she really, prayed, that someone got their hands on Jak. They'd bring him in and lock him in the deepest section of the Fortress to die or shot him like a dog on the streets –she'd enjoy seeing that. She didn't trust him and she couldn't understand how everybody, Torn, Lena, Tess, Ashelin, Keira and Parker could trust him so easily. It made her sick. Maybe he even sold them out to the Baron as a trade so Praxis wouldn't kill him. She growled to herself as her guards came to abrupt stop. Amberly looked up to see Erol and Flint, Erol barked orders at a random guard while Flint held on to a purple-haired girl. She swayed unsteady on her feet before slumping to the ground, her hair, a wig, falling off her head. Amberly broke free of her guards and tackled Parker, holding her head against her chest and sobbing into Parker's bloody hair.

"Oh God, Parker what did he do to you!?" She cried. She heard Erol shout at Flint before trying to pull the girls apart. Parker hugged Amberly around her waist and cried too, begging, pleading, for Erol to let her hold onto Amberly for just a little bit longer.

"Leave them alone!" Lena's voice rang out through the cell. Amberly looked to the cells, Lena was kicking and thrashing against her guards. She clawed at one of her guards, hissing and cursing everything. Amberly held on to Parker tighter as Flint tried to pull them apart, but it didn't matter. When Parker was ripped from her grasp she felt like her world shattered, breaking her heart and stomping her soul into dust. She kicked backwards, hitting Flint in the leg as she tried to grab at Parker. Screaming and crying her name, she bit Flint's hand tasting his hot blood in her mouth –but he didn't let her go. Parker struggled against Erol and grabbed Amberly's hand.

"No Erol!" Parker shouted as he ripped her hand out of Amberly. "They're the only friends I've ever had, please, don't do this!" Erol huffed and dragged her away. "Amberly! Lena!" Parker shouted. "Tell my boys I'll be fine! Tell them to save the city! To save the Kid! Please!"

And she was gone.

Amberly cried when they tossed her in the cell with Lena and Tess, she hugged Tess while Lena shouted and kicked the door, demanding they bring their friend back but it fell on deaf ears. Soon Amberly's tears stopped and she rested her head on Tess' lap listening to the screams of the other prisoners.

"Why would she want her Wolves to know she'll be fine?" Amberly hiccupped. "They know Erol's going to kill her or torture her."

"It wasn't meant for the Wolves…" Tess whispered.

Amberly sat up. "What?"

"It's not a message for her Wolves," Lena said from the door. "It's a message for Jak and Daxter."

TBC…

* * *

Author's Note

It was hard writing this chapter, I didn't know how to describe the lost the girls were feeling but I feel like this is the best way to do it. I hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you to Ecoseeker for her reviews. Thanks to Tammatamtam and limebubblegum for their subscriptions. See ya'll in a couple days with the next two chapters. luv Paradise.


	12. L is for Lights

Author's Note

So I have a million and ten things to do this weekend so I thought it'd be better to update these two chapters I was planning on adding to a four chapter block and just do another giant update next week. Anyways thank you to EcoSeeker for her reviews, lots of love, .

* * *

**_The ABC's of Perfect Mistakes_**

_Chapter Twelve: L is for Lights_

The ride back to the entrance of the Tomb filled Jak with seething anger, he lost the stone to the Baron and whatever destiny the Oracle was talking about –granted he didn't really care, he just wanted the stone. He waited as the doors opened and stalked out, growling to himself before a little voice in his head screamed at him to stop. He stopped so abruptly that Daxter almost fell off his shoulder. He turned quickly and slipped in something, he almost fell but caught himself by putting his hand down… in blood.

He stood up slowly looking at his red hand. The blood smelt familiar as if he just smelt it a couple of hours ago. He stepped back and knocked something away. A chrome knife with green sparkling jewels in the handle, each splattered with blood. He bent down and picked it up, he only knew one person who used knives anymore. Daxter hopped off his shoulder and picked something else up. "Jak…" He whispered holding a charm out to him. Jak bent down and got a closer look at it. The gem was a bright green, just like the Precursor Stone but with undertones of brown. Craved into the gem was the symbol of green circles turning on themselves. Daxter held it by its bloody chain entwined with strands of black hair.

"Parker…" Jak whispered standing slowly, Daxter leapt back onto his shoulder and looked around.

"What happened here?!"

"I don't know…" He mumbled staring at the bloody stone, it reeked of death and made his stomach turn. He would want to hurt Parker? Wasn't she the goddess of the KG? Didn't they worship the ground she walked on –even if she changed sides? She was with Erol, wasn't she? They were dating or taking a break or something like that. "But I don't like it…" He ran to the door, clutching Parker's things in his hand. He raced back to the Hideout, being careful not to bump any of the guards or hit a pedestrian. He kept asking himself, over and over, how did the Baron know he was so close? How did he get into the Tomb and where was everyone? "Dax," Jak started as they walked into the Hideout. "How did the Baron know we were so close to making a move for the stone?"

"It's my fault." Torn's little voice said from the corner. "The Baron threatened to kill Ashelin for spying. His own daughter! I couldn't risk that… even for the Underground."

"Riiight, very good thinking!" Daxter said without trying to contain his sarcasm. "Expect Praxis now has the Precursor Stone so he could do whatever he wants!"

Torn stood. "There is still away to get out friends back, and maybe the Precursor Stone as well. I'll go find Vin, go to the Fortress and we'll call you."

"Why should we trust you!" Jak shouted.

"Because you and I both know the Baron would have killed Ashelin!" Jak nodded at that and turned to leave. "It'll be a tough fight through the Fortress, probably suicide."

"You just get that door open," Jak snapped. "I'll be there." He turned ran out of the Hideout, not looking back or caring about other people on the streets. He almost ran them all down just to get to the Fortress' entrance. He ran in and stopped suddenly, remembering the tank but was surprised when it wasn't there. Maybe after he blew up the small factory dump they couldn't make a new one or they just didn't feel like it. He took another path, around the control panels and could hear the guards talking.

"Did they find that tomb yet?" One voice asked.

"Yah, our old _commander_ betrayed his friends." Another chuckled. "I would've made him dance."

A chorus of laughter and everyone agreeing with the man; Jak rolled his eyes and broke a couple crates and rounded the corner. He took the first three guards by surprise, knocking them forward and killing them right away. He punched the others but watched as they got up, chuckling and taking out their Tasers. These men wore yellow suits, unlike the common red guards. Jak reached for his gun again when someone behind them kicked the guard forward, Jak stared as a flash of blonde turned and shot down two of the red guards. The blonde rolled to the left and knocked down a guard, he saw a flash of silver before the blonde stabbed the guard. The guard twitched before going limp. The blonde stood slowly, she wore a short black skirt and thigh high black boots. Her top was yellow like the other guards and her shoulder armour was a pale gold against her hair.

"Amberly?" Daxter asked aloud.

She chuckled. "Not even close," She said turning away from them. "Now hit those buttons to disable the force field ahead of us." Jak nodded and did what he was told, stomping on the in ground buttons before following the blonde. He followed several steps behind her before he remembered her in only small flashes. The flip of her hair, a great chuckling laugh and, of course, the sharp needles that poked his skin in the days before the chair. He reached out and grabbed her by her pack and shoved her against the wall.

"I should kill you!" He roared feeling his darker side clawing to get out, growling and carving her blood. She just chuckled.

"About time you remembered."

"You're Olive."

She snorted. "That's Major Olivia to you outlaw."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I don't want to see my friends get killed." She paused. "No, I don't want to be the one that has to execute them." Jak loosened his grip and stepped back, she loaded her gun. "They're being held in the experiment bay, I haven't gotten any orders from Erol yet about what I should do with them but…" She trailed off looking away. "I can't kill them."

An alarm started to go off and Jak took out his gun again. "Let's move." She smirked and followed behind him, avoiding the lasers as they went. Jak made sure she was a couple of steps ahead of him or at least an inch beside him, eyes glued on her gun –he didn't come this far to be betrayed by one of his tormentors. She didn't have a jet board so she couldn't get across the pole, instead so used a card to get through a door leaving the boys alone again. Jak grinded against the pole and ducked the beams from the target-locking tanks. He hissed when a bullet hit his shoulder from above, the guards fired from above warning him to freeze or die. He rolled behind a control panel and waited before shooting at the guards in the flying suits. He saw the door then, a door he was forced through only a couple of times –once it was for the mission to the Mountain Temple. He ran through it, the alarms kept blaring through the Fortress until one of the cells opened slowly. Daxter jumped off his shoulder and ran to lean on the wall.

"Hey there sweetheart!" Daxter exclaimed. "The Metal Head masher has saved the day! Oh, and I let Jak tag along too."

"That's a whole lot of bullshit." Lena snapped stepping up beside Tess. "Don't believe it for a s-"

"Oh my little hero!" Tess cheered and hugged him.

"About time," Lena snapped at Jak. "I almost grew my weave out waiting for you!" She turned back into the cell. "C'mon Amberly! We don't have all day!"

Jak rolled his eyes and walked away from the shouting girl, he leaned into one of the cells and saw Samos. "Samos are you alright?"

"What took you so long?" Samos shouted, an older –and louder– Samos stomped out of the cell. "I added six rings to my trunk waiting for you two to get me out of here! Great yakcow horns! What happened to you Jak!"

"Wait a minute!" Daxter shouted jumping out of Tess' arms. "You're you, I mean the other you, I mean… you know what I mean?"

"Yes," The younger Samos said coming out of the cell. "It appears I have an older time twin."

Lena snorted and poked the older Samos' log. "Try ancient."

"Great grass grubs!" He shouted. "I can't believe what a cranky old log I've become!"

"Two Samos the Sages?" Daxter screamed and hid behind Jak. "Jak! They're multiplying!"

"We need to find the Kid pronto!" The older Samos ordered.

"What are you talking about you old growth, the Kid already opened the Tomb. Our top priority should be to disrupt the Baron's forces!"

"Oh look who thinks they've sprouted. If you were half as wise as I am, you'd know that the proper course of action would be to find that Kid!"

"Listen you old dried leaf, I run this outfit and I say we go after the Baron's forces."

Daxter jumped in between them. "Do we have to separate you two?"

"Vin's activating the warp gate, we need to get out of here… NOW." Jak said pointing at the shining gate. Lena half dragged and half carried Amberly out of the cell.

"Help me with her," Lena grunted as the other jumped through the gate. Jak went on her other side and heaved Amberly on to one of his shoulders. She groaned and let her head roll back. "She's been sleeping ever since we were locked in the cell. Tess tried to wake her when the alarms went off but she refused to get up."

"How did you get caught? Aren't you supposed to be the big bad bitch of Haven?"

"Even the big bad wolf was caught. I went back to my shop and they were waiting for me, handcuffed me right there and accused me of treason."

Jak stopped looking back at the cells, all of them were open. He felt cold dread spread across his chest as he looked back to Lena. "Where's Parker?"

Lena stopped and held Amberly close to her chest. "I don't know…"

TBC…


	13. M is for Monsters

"A thinking woman sleeps with monsters." Adrienne Rich

* * *

**_The ABC's of Perfect Mistakes_**

_Chapter Thirteen: M is for Monsters_

It was warm.

Too warm. She gasped too loudly but her brain was starved for oxygen. She sat up too quickly and almost blacked out again but kept her calm, what little she had left. Her legs felt heavy, too heavy to be hers. She wiggled her toes and startled when she felt a mass of skin beside it –not her owns. She covered her face and pushed her hair back before trying to wiggle her legs out from under the bulk of meat. When she finally got her feet out from under the bulk she hugged her knees to her chest and sat on the pillow just listening. She couldn't hear much but she knew there were other people in the room, she could hear them breathing and snoring. There had to be a light somewhere nearby, she reached to her left and found a desk. She felt around knocking over a glass of liquor and almost burning herself on a cigarette until she found the solid base of a lamp. She followed its long neck until she finally could switch the light on.

And she wished she hadn't.

Bodies laid everywhere. Half naked women on the ground, bras around their waists like bindings and underwear tangled around their ankles. Next to her were two women, one slept peacefully bound to the bed by her wrists and the other one was cold. A blank creature and stared up at the ceiling, she had bruises all over her body and her nails were bloody. There was a single bullet wound in between her eyes. Parker slipped out of the bed, stepping carefully beside a torso that had long legs and wore ripped fishnets. She knew the girl was alive because she rolled over and murmured something under the bed. She stepped over another girl, dressed up in leather and studs. Parker opened the door slowly, not daring a look back as she stumbling out of the room.

She crashed into the wall and slid to the carpeted floor. Her hair was a tangled mess of blood. She dragged her hands across her body, her clothes, expect for her bra and underwear, were gone and all her weapons were gone too. She tried to get to her feet but her legs wouldn't move as she sat there.

"Oh look," A voice chuckled down the hall. "One of them got out." She listened to the footfalls before a hand wrapped around her forearm. "Hey sweetheart, up for a threesome? We've got cash."

"Come on," The other huffed. "She's obviously done for the night, leave her."

"Then we won't have to pay for her services." The first chuckled yanking Parker to her feet. She wobbled on her feet and crashed into his chest. The man chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "See, she wants me! Hey what's your name cutie?" Her arm fell to his side and she brushed a gun, she smirked and pulled it out. Her head connected with his and she felt something crack, she turned quickly and shot his friend in the knee before running down the hallway they came. Her legs screamed in protest causing her to stumble or to trip, every so often she leaned against the wall and breathed deeply before running again. She was on the fourth floor and the stairs were the easiest way to get down. On the main floor, everything was clean, perfect checkered floors and shining pillars of white. There were a mix of men and women standing around, all dressed in fine clothing or polished uniforms. They all gasped when they saw her.

"Shay!" A woman shouted. "One of them got out!"

Parker moved, running across the polished floors and shooting at the guards that lunged at her. She pushed through the wood door and stumbled outside into the city. The air was bitter as if it was going to rain. She ran down the steps and down the streets, ignoring the odd stares she got from the citizens of the city. She ran into the guard rail for the small waterway, her brain ran over every mission she ever had in the new section. She was a ten minute walk from the stadium or a seven minute run if she booked it. Panic flooded her and took her breath away, she crashed to the ground and gasped for air. Wheezing between each gasp, she started to shiver as people walked past her whispering. Her heart raced in her chest, she hugged herself and leaned forward trying to keep herself contained. She needed to get a grip but tears flooded her eyes and she started to cry. She pressed her hand against her chest and felt her sad little hear race –most likely trying to kill her.

"Oh Parker," Someone said behind her. She turned as several flood lights came on around her. Standing behind her was Erol, a devious smirk on his face as all his men, some in yellow uniforms, pointed their guns at her. "You've cause such a mess in Shay's place. I don't know if she'll let you stay now." She gave another wheezing gasp and leaned against the bottom of the guard rails. She pointed the gun at him. He chuckled. "Are you sure you want to do that?" He said stepping forward. "You might injure yourself and my men won't let you hurt me."

"Then I'll be dead before the night is done." She wheezed pulling the trigger and enjoyed the sound of the bullet breaking the sound barrier. Erol stumbled back, the shock of being shot by her clear on his face before it turned to rage. He stalked forward and yanked the gun out of her hand before she could shoot him again. He yanked her to her feet so aggressively she let out a pitiful yelp. The guards half carried half dragged her down the street like a common criminal. She laughed at that, she was a criminal –she just shot the Commander of the Guard, she's a traitor and she's been working with an underground group to over throw the leader, she was the definition of a traitor.

"Parker!" Someone shouted but before she could look Erol shoved her into the house, now cleared of its finely dressed visitors. Parker shuddered against the warm of the house. She was dragged down the carpeted hallways to a service elevator, the guards tossed her in, shut the cage and let the second doors shut. Erol squeezed her upper arm, a small pinch that was uncomfortable but wouldn't leave a bruise.

"You're turning out to be more trouble then you're worth."

"Then why don't you kill me?" Parker mumbled against his shoulder. She watched the floors light up one by one until they made it to the fifth floor.

"Because we might need you if the Baron's plan doesn't work."

She chuckled at that. "Is this how he treats his saviours? Isn't that what the Oracle called me?"

"The Saviour Stone, you aren't the stone."

She stumbled to the other side of the elevator and leaned on the walls. Blood streaked down her torso from leaning on Erol, he blanched when he saw her stomach but then remember she wasn't injured. She looked at him and felt her stomach turning, twisting into knots as a lump formed in her throat. She never wanted someone as much as she wanted him right now, she blinked back the tears trying to erase the images of him but she couldn't. The feeling of his arms around her and his lips pressed again forehead, the grip of his hand when he grabbed her and, of course, the chills he gave her when he threatened her during her first night with the Underground. She balled her fists up and hid them in the curve of her back, she never thought she'd want this –or him, but she wanted Jak, and only Jak. She something for Erol but she couldn't tell if it was fear or hatred, but it was powerful and threatened to kill her if she stay there. She needed to run, needed to get back to the Underground, back to her friends.

"Erol," She whispered, trying to hide the quiver in her voice. "Please let me go back. I just want to be with my friends…" He stalked across the elevator and grabbed the back of her hair. She cried out as he dragged her down the hallway. This one was carpeted as well and she could see dust bunnies on the floor as if it hadn't been used in a while. He unlocked a room and threw her in, she slid across the carpet and hissed at the burns on her hands.

He flicked the light on and walked into the room. Parker stayed where she was and watched him, he walked around the room to a cabinet. He took out a video camera, a tape and a tri-pod. "We're gonna make a little movie, something short-"

"Because you only can last two minutes?" She laughed.

He glared at her. "Consider this a warning," He said pulling out his gun and shooting at her, the bullet grazed her cheek and she fell silent as he moved a chair against a wall. "This is for the traitors and those who are considering helping the Underground."

She sighed. "Why bother you've already won this war, you've captured every agent and you're most likely torturing them right now."

Erol paused before walking past her and going into the small end-table next to the bed. "All the high ranking agents escaped."

She laughed again, this time out of confusion. "Please tell me how Amberly escaped, I'd love to hear that story sometime soon."

"It wasn't Amberly," He snarled.

She smirked. "It was Jak, wasn't it?"

"You won't say his name around me." Erol snapped heaving her up, she rolled her eyes before he plopped her down on the chair. He took a string and wrapped it around her upper arm. He looked for a vein, running his thumb along the soft flesh of her arm before he stuck a needle in. She hissed as blood ran up the line before he switched the needle for a stint, he capped it and went back to the cabinet.

"You've gotten pretty good at that."

"I've had practice." Erol said dropping several gray bags on the table. "I got bored after you left."

"I was kidnapped."

"And you didn't come back, either." He snapped. He took the cap with his teeth and spit it across the room, took a tube and attached it to her. She crossed her legs at her knees as he hung the bag on a small tack in the wall. "That's gonna have to do for now."

"So what are you giving me now? Did Slim make it for you?"

"Nope," He smirked getting right into her face. "This may be the last time you're coherent, any last words?"

"Fuck you."

He smirked and looked to the camera. "Hello Haven City, I am Erol, Commander of the Krimzon Guard. This is Parker Drake," He said grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at the camera. "Ex-Lieutenant of the Guard and an Underground Agent. I'm going to teach her what betraying her city truly means." He pushed her face away and went to the bag. "Watch citizens of Haven as you're beloved rebellious icon dies." He chuckled. "And I know her, every inch of her tar black soul, she'll change sides. So what do you say?" She spit at him. He snarled and slapped her across her face. "You're full of rage like me, Parker, so this won't hurt."

TBC…


	14. N is for Notorious

"–_as a seashell. They had to call and call. And pick the worms off me like sticky pearls. Dying is an art, like everything else. I do it exceptionally well. I do it so it feels like hell. I do it so it feels real. I guess you could say I've a call." _Taken from_: __Lady Lazarus_ by Sylvia Plath, 1981

* * *

**_The ABC's of Perfect Mistakes_**

_Chapter Fourteen: N is for Notorious_

Jak landed hard on the ground, biting the skin through his lip and snarling as the three of Krew's boys laughed. He tasted the metallic tang of his blood in his mouth as he forced himself up, glaring as the three men grabbed the red gem that once under the statue of Mar.

"Thanks man!" Jinx shouted. "We'll take the heart of Mar back to Krew! Thanks for the escort." He added nonchalantly.

Jak growled and ran his fingers through his dirty hair. He got to his feet and looked to Daxter, his best friend was watching the men go with a mix of anger and hatred on his face. Jak took out his communicator and saw three new messages; one from the Shadow, one from Keira and one from Lena. How the Crime Lady got his number he'd never know but he knew what she wanted –and he still couldn't deliver it. He decided to go to Keira, since she was the easiest to get to.

It had to be after dinner when he made it to the surface and by the time he made it to the garage it was becoming twilight. The lights of the stadium stained the sky a sickly orange-brown. He looked around Keira's garage, stopping by her photos. He took one-off the ledge and smirked at it. A happy Keira stood outside of her current workshop, a giant smile on her face. He looked at the others. One of Lena and Keira hugging outside the garage; a photo of Keira working on a jet board (not his current one); a snapshot of Parker leaning on the worktable smirking at the camera; the last was of all the girls: Lena, Parker, Amberly, Keira and the blonde he saw in the Fortress –the elite guard.

"Well if it isn't the Dark Eco Freak!" Jak heard from behind him, he turned quickly as Erol came out from behind the wall. Jak took a step forward and with a snarl he responded; "Where's Keira?"

"Don't worry," Erol chuckled. "I'm keeping a close eye on her." He started to walk around tiger like a shark stalking it's prey. "You're the talk of the town, Jak! You give the people hope…" He leaned in close. "How pathetic. I would've enjoyed killing you in prison, but now, it'll be so much more fun to take you on the track, in front of the entire city. I can hear the roar of the crowd now… as everyone sees their hope die." He spat.

Jak was about to snap back when he heard Keira's voice echo up the hall. "It's good to have you back daddy."

"Yes," He turned when he heard Samos' voice follow after Keira's. "It's nice to be free again."

"You know," Erol said quietly. "Keira loves a winner, someday she'll be _my_ mechanic."

"Stay away from her."

Erol chuckled and left the room, giving a devil-may-care wave to Keira.

She sighed in admiration. "Erol's the best racer I've ever seen."

"He's not what you think."

She snorted. "And _you're _a good judge of character?! People say you get angry and… change. Besides, the Jak I knew wouldn't be working for a guy like Krew!"

"I need Krew's connections to fight the Baron! Without my –You know what? Do it your way, and I'll do it mine. Just don't come crying to me when the walls fall down!" He shouted back stalking out of the room. He clenched and unclenched his fist. How could Keira think he was the bad guy? He was trying to save this city even though they welcomed him with needles and the worse pain he'd ever felt. He dropped down on the steps outside and dropped his head in his hands. He wished there was a manual or an aide to help him. He cursed himself for getting involved with this war in the first place –he shouldn't have brought that stupid Rift Gate back.

"You've been avoiding me." A voice said from above him.

Jak growled, he wasn't in the mood for a lecture with Lena. "Go away."

"That's not very nice." Lena chuckled bending down in front of him. He glared at her. "I was coming to see you race."

"I'm not racing."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? Every considered playing for my team?"

"You have a team?"

"Of course." She snorted standing up straight. "Did you think I had a garage for shits and giggles?"

Jak chuckled. "I don't know what I thought."

"Have you found her yet?" A voice asked from behind Lena. Her smile faded and stepped aside to show Amberly. Jak had to look away from the girl. Her red-rimmed eyes stared dragged into him, cutting his soul open and making him bleed. "You haven't found her. You're just sitting here," She looked to Lena. "Both of you. Laughing, joking while she's off somewhere, dying!" She looked to Jak. "This is your fault! If you became the weapon we needed for this war we wouldn't be running around in the shadows, setting of pipe bombs or pissing ourselves when we hear about the shrinking Eco levels." Amberly stomped away, heading straight for Keira's garage.

He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "I think I've pissed off every female I know today."

"I know where Parker is." Lena said calmly.

"What?" Jak said turning quickly. "How long have you-"

"Since this morning." She said cutting him off. "I've called but you haven't been picking up."

"How do you know where she is?"

"Her tracker." Lena smirked. "That green belly ring she's always wearing, it's a tracker and I finally found it. Erol has a strong scrambler but I have stronger sensor –and friends in higher places, they found her in twenty minutes."

Jak raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't like the sound of that."

She waved away his concern. "Don't worry about it. C'mon, you have a race to win." Jak smirked and ran back into the stadium. He could hear the clicks of Lena's heels as she raced behind him. Jak ran to the guardrail and looked down, instead of seeing all the racers lined up he saw a rider rush by followed by a mass of racers –an orange blur at the head of all of it. Jak looked to the screen, instead of his face on the board it was Daxter's. He looked to Lena as Daxter shoved ahead and the crowd cheered. Lena on the rail and smiled. "Damn he's good."

Jak smirked. "Who do you think taught me to race?"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." They watched as Daxter fell behind the other racers who bumped him but that didn't faze Daxter –or he hid it well. He rode strong, shoving past the racers and grinding along the gaps. He drifted steadily into the first place, picking up glowing boosters and using them to sprint far ahead of the others. By the time he crossed the checkered lines for the last time he was far ahead of the other and the winner. Lena cheered and jumped once shouting his name.

Jak smirked, he had no doubt Daxter could win the race and secure their spot in the first class race. The other racers crossed the line and the rankings were displayed on the screen, but Jak wasn't watching them. He was Keira and Tess cheering as Daxter took the trophy from the referee. He watched Keira, eyes glued on her as she spoke wildly to another racer in a blue and yellow racing suit –similar to Erol's. What did Keira see in the KG commander? What did Parker see in Erol? Even though he didn't know Parker's true feelings he knew Keira, or he hoped he did, and he hoped she was still the sweet girl from Sandover Village who used to pick shells off the beach for the Bird Lady. He knew one thing for sure; Haven City changed people.

"Let's get a look at that trophy," Lena smirked. "Maybe Dax will let us touch it."

"Me maybe…" Jak chuckled following the girl out of the racing area. She ran into Keira's garage and jumped on the teal haired girl's back. Lena cheered and laughed while Daxter turned to Tess.

"Hey! When do I get my winner's big kiss?"

"Maybe later," Tess teased. "If you're a good boy."

Jak walked in and smirked at his best friend as he jumped down from Keira's work bench. "Hey, we showed those class two losers a thing or two, huh?"

"I saw," Jak replied. "You drifted a little high in the turns a few times, but you hung in there! I'm proud of you Dax."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you did great."

"No," Daxter cheered. "We did great! Right partner?" He shouted jumping onto Jak's shoulder. Jak glanced to Keira and she turned away. Jak rolled his eyes and left without glancing back, he could hear the click of heels behind him as someone chased him. His communicator beeped and took it out, a small picture of a green diamond popped up on his screen before landing a block away from the stadium. He turned to see Lena slip back into the garage with a wave of her hand and the snap of her communicator. "What is that?"

"Parker's location."

"Really?" Daxter piped. "Are we going there now?!"

Jak paused looking back to the entrance of the garage. Something inside of him screamed no and ordered him to take on another mission. That part was loud and annoying but he could hear something else, and feel it too, the small piece of loyalty he had to her. The endless amounts of times she saved him or warned him. He cursed himself for feeling that, and something else he couldn't put his finger on. He turned quickly, almost knocking Daxter off his shoulder and ran down the steps. He could see the small apartment complex from the steps but he approached it carefully, scanning the windows for any movement or signs of life. He didn't see any flashes of crimson or red spikes of a commander. He peeked through the window, looking for a guard or anyone waiting to shot him but he saw nothing but a table with flowers on it. The door was unlocked so he slipped right in ringing the bell. Before he could dart out of the room a suited man walked in with a pen and pad, his face was covered in pinkish purple tattoos and silver studs that poked through his eyebrows, lips and nose. He gasped and dropped his clipboard and pen stepping back. Jak whipped out his gun and locked the blaster mod into place.

"I'm looking for Parker Drake. Black hair, green eyes, fair skin, used to work in the KG."

He nodded. "Erol's girl. She's upstairs, she used to be in the penthouse but she's on fourth floor now. Last room on the left." He tossed a key onto the counter. "It's locked." Jak grabbed the keys and ran down the hallway hearing the man shout: "I'm calling Erol, you - you, Eco Mutant!"

Jak rolled his eyes and took the elevator to the fourth floor, he pried the gates open and ran down the hallway. He slid to a stop when he passed one of the rooms, several women laid on the carpeted ground and several others were piled onto the bed. They wore different levels of clothing, some were only in underwear and others were wrapped in blankets or completely naked. He ran forward, not daring a glance into the other rooms that lined the hall. The last door was locked just as the man said, he slid the key into the lock and listened for the click. He pushed it open and walked in, he quickly shut the door and locked it –as well slid the chain into place. He turned to find a giant room, unlike the others, this was completely empty expect for a queen sized bed and two lamps on either sides of the bed.

Jak's nose tingled, he smelt that scent before. It wasn't common nowadays but back when he travelled around the world he knew the scent by heart. He used it in Boggy Swamp and at Gol's citadel, he stepped back when he saw someone on the bed roll over the IV bag above their head rattling on its pole.

"Parker…" Jak whispered rushing forward, he bent on the bed and touched her shoulder. "Parker, wake up. C'mon." With his eyes he followed the lines of the bruises on her face and collar-bone, he touched the skin along her jaw line and looked down to her arms. Both were lines with dark bruises with pinholes in them, the last one was closer to her wrist and the skin around it was a yellowish tint. He followed the IV line to the glowing yellow bag. He got off the bed and touched the bag. Yellow Eco, he knew the Eco by heart. He yanked the line out of her arm and started to shake her again. "Parker, wake up!"

Her eyes snapped open and he jumped back, panic washing over him as she tried to sit up but failed. He stared at her. He eyes, which used to be green, were now an electric yellow. She groaned and rolled over. Jak reached over and rolled her back, shaking her again.

"Parker! Don't go back to sleep!"

"Why?" She whispered, her voice dry like a hot wind. "I want to sleep… need to sleep."

Jak was about to argue when he heard a crash somewhere in the building, followed by shouting. He ran to the door to listen and could hear Erol's voice. He ran back to Parker. "How do we get out?"

"No way out…" She mumbled crawling to the end of the bed. Jak stared at her back, her back was covered in bruises and a large tree on her shoulder blade. He could also see scales on her hip, leg, arm and something that looked like a scar but was too detailed. She grabbed a pink house coat and threaded one arm through the sleeve, followed by the other and laid back down. "Can't escape…"

Jak moved from the bed to the large window, there was a small balcony but no fire escape or ladders. Across the small alleyway was another building, shorter than the one he was in. He ran back into the room and pushed the bed against the wall, struggling when it hit the carpeted section of the room but he easily lifted it over that. He could hear shouting down the hallway.

"Let's go Dax, ten seconds!"

"How are we getting out again?" Daxter shouted jumping on the bed beside Parker. "You've blocked the only way out!" Someone banged on the door and barked orders to someone else. Jak leaned across the bed and grabbed Parker, he pulled her to her feet before scooping her up.

She gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Saving your life, come Dax." Jak answered and waited until his friend jumped onto his shoulder.

"You're planning on going out the window aren't you?" Daxter screeched. "Oh Jak, no! Please no! Don't do this!" Daxter shouted as Jak kicked the rusted railing off.

"Ready?" Jak answered Parker.

She wrapped both her arm around his neck and rested her head on shoulder. "This is gonna hurt…" Jak turned when the door was kicked and he could hear the snapping sounds of the hinges. Erol stood with his men, all staring before Jak ran and leapt from the edge. Bullets raced past him but he couldn't hear them over Daxter's screaming. He used his hand to cover Parker's head and Daxter's body before trying to turn to his right to take the impact there.

He felt Parker's hand clench his shirt before they hit the ground. The gravel broke under them and he released Parker, throwing her away from him as his shoulder exploded with pain so bad he cried out. He rolled, smashing his head off the gravel and getting a mouthful of dirt that cut his mouth. When he came to a stop his ears were ringing and his shoulder was on fire, his right leg also burned from a bullet. He rolled his right shoulder and tried to get up, ignoring the spinning in his head. He saw Daxter spitting gravel out and cursing under his breath, his fur was red in patches places. Jak looked to Parker, her housecoat was torn to shreds and she was bleeding from her mouth. Though what surprised him was that she was able to get up, she forced herself to stand and limp forward. He pushed himself to his knees as Parker limped in front of him.

Suddenly, there was a humming in the air as if thousands of bees were swarming around them. At first, Jak thought he might have a concussion but he couldn't blink away the sparks of Yellow Eco that were leaving Parker's body. Her hands crackled with the dangerous Eco before she took another step forward. Jak saw the terrified expressions of the guards, they turned ran away from the balcony but they weren't fast enough. Yellow Eco exploded from Parker's body, shooting into the apartment and blowing out the windows. After a minute the blast stopped and Parker sank to her knees –but Jak caught her before her head hit the ground. He winced as his shoulder screamed in pain.

"Um…" Daxter said limping up to his friends. "What the hell was that?!"

"I don't know…" Jak said looking down at Parker. She twitched and whimpered as the Yellow left her system. "Let's get out of here." He said scooping Parker up, he stumbled and her head rolled. He looked down to her. Instead of the strange yellow he saw, or the vibrant green he was used to, her eyes were the colour of nothing. Not black or gray but an endless void of colour- unseeing, haunted and dead.

But at least she was breathing.

TBC…


	15. O is for Oriri

**_The ABC's of Perfect Mistakes_**

_Chapter Fifteen: O is for Oriri_

Jak paused just outside of the Slums, there was an unusually large number of Krimzon Guards patrolling the area. He considered blowing them sky-high but stopped when he heard a moan behind him. He glanced behind him, Daxter stood on Parker's chest trying to feel her pulse as she shook and twitched. Jak cursed, that was her second seizure since they left the roof. He'd hoped a drive through the city would help but she only looked worse. She was sweating and he could see her teeth chattering. He turned back to the road and gunned it back to the Underground, taking the turn sharply and jumping out the second he stopped.

"Where are we?" Parker whispered as he slid her out of the zoomer.

"The Hideout." He said running through the doorway.

"–know where he is!" Torn shouted as the trio entered, he had his back to them as Lena motioned to the map.

"Yes we do. It's obvious that the Baron hid him." Lena said standing up, she stretched and smiled at Torn. "It's kinda like hide-and-seek!"

"I don't like games."

Lena snorted. "You don't like anything that's not red-headed, busty and the daughter of an evil man."

"Glad you said daughter, for a second I thought you were talking about Erol."

Samos walked in, speaking softly to Amberly before gasping at the two in the doorway. "Jak, my boy, what happened?"

Jak took that as a signal to move, he rushed forward and dropped Parker on an available bed. Amberly rushed to her side; shoving Jak aside and bent down beside her. "Oh God, Parker, what did he do to you?" Jak snarled before Lena grabbed his shoulder, she shook her head before brushing past him to grab Amberly by the shoulder. She yanked her away from Parker's side and dragged her away; cursing Jak and Erol at the same time.

"What happened?" Samos asked limping up to the bed.

"We found her in a brothel. Erol was pumping Yellow Eco into her."

Samos touched the girl's face. "She has no more Eco in her."

"Yeah we know that log head!" Daxter shouted. "She almost blasted Erol right to the moon!"

The old man huffed and shook his cane at Daxter. "What I meant is, she doesn't have any Eco in her! Yellow or Green!"

"She needs Green!" Amberly shouted. "She can't survive without it!"

"Amberly." Lena snapped. "Stop that!" She shoved her towards a side door and pushed her through. She yanked the door close and held it in place; Amberly started banging on it from the other side begging to be let out. "She's right though. Parker needs Green Eco like we need iron or sugar. She either needs an Eco transfusion or start planning her funeral!"

Parker screamed, aching her back off the bed before she started to choke on something. Torn rolled her over onto her side as she vomited onto the floor, she gagged before Torn rolled her onto her back again. She coughed a couple of times before going silent but with hitched breathing.

"I'm calling Slim." Lena said pulling out her phone.

"No!" Torn shouted.

"Would you rather bury her?!"

"Stop fighting!" Amberly screeched from behind the door. "Do something to save her!" She banged on the door and screamed.

Samos went into his pocket and took out a vial. The glass was see-through and Jak could see green liquid splashing around the bottom of it. Samos sighed and looked to Jak. "Before we left I took several vials of Eco with me, if we landed someplace where there wasn't any Eco. I used most of them in prison but I still have a couple left." He held it out to Jak. "Give it to her."

Jak reached across Parker's body and took the vial out Samos's fingers. It was the Eco he remembered. The warmth of Eco burned through the glass but not enough to hurt him. Haven's Eco felt wrong, felt tainted as if it spent years floating in Dark Eco. He'd felt Parker's Eco before. It was like Haven's Eco, haunted and flat. Jak pulled the cork off and snaked an arm under her shoulders, he tilted her head back before pouring a little of the Eco into her mouth. She coughed before swallowed the Eco. Jak smirked, now he was getting somewhere. He poured more into her mouth, pausing every so often to listen for choking. The last drip slid past her lips and her eyes flew open. The endless void becoming the sharp vivid green of moss. She gasped and ached into a sitting position.

"_The end is coming." _She spoke, her voice weak and quivering. _"The dark ones are here. They want our planet and will stop at nothing to get it."_ She turned to face Jak. _"There may be hope…there are those who are scared of you. Use their fear to defeat them." _She touched his face, following the line of his jaw. _"We believe in you… we gave up everything for you."_ She gasped and fell back on the bed.

"It's like a repeat." Torn chuckled. "This time I know she doesn't have a stinger in her foot."

Amberly gave a pathetic chuckle from behind the door. "And you're right… you're always right."

A beeping behind the table drew Samos from the bed, he limped over there as the Shadow came out. The Shadow took the communicator from Samos and panicked but it was Samos who recovered quickly.

"The Baron is still up to his old tricks."

"The Underground got word that several Krimzon Blast Bots are zeroing in on the hideout!" The Shadow declared.

"They're armoured bombs which seek out targets." Samos added. "If any of those Blast Bots reach us, we're dead!"

"Ahh, what are you worried about, old man?" The Shadow snapped. "You're almost dead anyway!"

"Well if you'd taken better care of yourself, I wouldn't be in the state I am now!" Samos shouted back.

"Take out those Blast Bots before they reach the hideout, Jak!" The Shadow ordered. "They have proximity defense, so do be careful!"

"Good hunting!" They both said at the same time. Jak and Daxter stared at them before moving to leave, glancing back briefly at Parker before Lena stepped up to the girl.

"Don't worry, I'll watch her."

* * *

The Yellow Eco burned her insides but it was a burn she welcomed. Soon she depended on it, she carved Yellow Eco when Erol left her alone for extended periods of time. She would curse and claw at her arms as her body struggled to go without the Eco, it shook uncontrollably as she prayed that Erol would come back. She'd cry into her pillow and wait for her door to unlock.

When it finally did unlock, she'd crawl to the end of the bed and wait patiently while he told her about the outside world. She didn't really care and really didn't listen, she just nodded and said _yes_ over and over until she got what she wanted. Of course it was killing her. Doesn't crack kill it's users over a period of time? She'd let it sink into her veins like a dead weight and dragged her down into the darkest of depressions.

She opened her eyes and stared at Jak in the next bed. For once he was Daxter-less and sleeping. Every time she slept at the Hideout she found that Jak always tossed and turned or paced outside. Daxter always climbed into bed with her, curling up near the end of her bed or on her back. She turned to look but saw no Daxter.

She rolled onto her back and stared at the bunk above her. Her head still spun and her mouth was dry, but she didn't crave Yellow Eco like she used to. Instead she felt the cold push of something inside her body. It wasn't Blue Eco or Red Eco –which gave her hives and a serious case of acne. This was a pure Eco, as if it was given to her by the Precursors. She forced herself into a sitting position and ran her fingers through her hair, she swung her legs out of bed and wandered to the bathroom.

She flicked the light on and squinted single bulb. She stumbled to the sink, she grabbed the porcelain and looked into the mirror. Her skin was pale, almost translucent making the bruises darker. She never expected Erol to hit her –but he did, several times and without conviction. She sighed looked at her arms, they looked like horrible pin cushions. She ran her hand down her arm before jumping. She looked into the mirror as her heart started to race, speeding up as she pressed her hand against her chest and willed it to stop –well not stop but slow down, to calm and relax. She gasped again, feeling the cold Eco rush through her veins. What did her friends do to her? What did they give her? She gasped again, louder and longer. She hiccupped and coughed into the skin, red splattered the pearl surface and she looked into the mirror. Stunned at what she saw she took another breath before thinking to herself _"This is what it feels like to die."_

And collapsed to the floor.

* * *

Jak groaned and covered his face with his arm. Whenever his apartment was under investigation or there were too many guards loitering around, Torn told him to return to the Hideout and sleep there. He didn't mind sleeping at the Hideout, it was easier to go on missions if he was closer to HQ but what pissed him off was the bathroom. After a long day of missions he wanted to sleep in a dark, quiet place but instead the Hideout was bright and loud. He hated it.

He rolled over and glared at the bathroom. It was a pet peeve of his, dating further back then his prison days. Keira always left the light on when she went to the bathroom and his Uncle made a point of leaving the light on. Daxter made a point of dramatically turning the light off whenever he went to the bathroom.

Jak rolled out of bed and stomped over to the bathroom. "God damn it!" He snarled. "Turn off the light!" He stopped abruptly when he almost ran someone down. Parker stared at him through her tangled hair, her eyes bleeding and streaking her skin red. Her nose bled and there was blood collecting in the corner of her mouth.

"Occupied." She snarled before slamming the door close. Jak turned the lock and stepped inside. Parker stood at the sink and wiped at her cheeks, she glared at him. "I'm using the bathroom."

"I can see that." He motioned to her face. "What's going on with the horror makeup?"

She sniffed and wiped her nose. "Considering becoming a zombie…" She looked at him in the mirror. "I don't know what's going on… I feel different though; a good different."

He leaned against the doorframe. "So what do you want to do?"

She gripped the sink. "Maybe lie down?" She moved from the sink to the toilet and sat down near that. She leaned against the wall, resting her head a few feet from the toilet. Jak bent down in front of her and took her chin, he forced her to look at him.

"Why don't you ask for help instead of being a martyr?"

She stared at him, eyes searching his face for sincerity and honesty but they soon clouded. "How can I trust you?" She whispered. "You told me almost a month ago that you're planning on killing me."

Jak let go of her chin and stepped back. He had plenty chances to kill Parker, she slept in the next bunk over, he knew where she lived and today, he could've pocketed the Green Eco that saved her life. Why hadn't he killed her yet? He promised that he'd do it before the war ended. He looked at her, she looked pathetic sitting on the bathroom's floor with nothing on expect the clothes she wore at the brothel. It'd be easy to kill her now. She didn't have any weapons and she was helpless, but how would he dispose of the body? He'd have to kill up this mess and then come up with a cover story. It'd be easier to shot her in the street or push her off a cliff. He crossed his arms and smirked at her. "I guess you're gonna have to trust me." He held out his hand. "I'll take you wherever you want to go."

He needed her to trust him. It wasn't enough that he had some loyalty to her and felt the slight pinch of trust, she had to have it too. She needed to trust him with her life, trust him with her secrets, and, most importantly, with her death. She looked to his hand before taking it. He pulled her up slowly and she used to the wall to straighten herself.

"Anywhere I want to go?"

"Anywhere…"

* * *

Parker left her boots at the entrance of the forest, she needed to feel the soft grass beneath her feet. Fear raced through her like horses, running and running until they died –she was waiting for that part. The fear was a good thing, it kept her upright and moving. That's what she needed to do, keep moving and never stopping.

The grass was soft under her feet and tickled her ankles, she swapped her soiled clothes for a plain white shirt and basic leggings. She also grabbed her weapons and her family's dagger. She swayed with the wind, listening to the beautiful whispers that came through the trees. She ran her fingers through the long reeds by the river, curling her pinky around the stem of one of the many flowers growing around it. She stopped and leaned into the reeds, she smelt one of the light blue flowers.

She breathed deeply, inhaling the intoxicating scent and twisting her hand around. Green Eco twisted around her fingers and wrists; it curled around her before she plucked the flower from its stem. She took another deep breath before turning to Jak. He glanced around uneasily, eyes darting from one side of the forest to the other. He had his gun out ready to shot anything that got in his way or came running out of the bushes swinging an axe.

"Jak," She said as calmly as she could. She stepped up to him and took his hand. "Relax, there's no Metal Heads around." She placed the flower in his hand. "Try to enjoy the quiet." She let go of his hand and started walking down the path, trailing her fingers over the tall grass.

"Just hurry up and do whatever you have to do." Jak snapped. "Reconnect to nature, plant flowers, save a bloody tree or whatever."

"I was thinking of running through the trees naked." She looked over her shoulder at Jak. "Just kidding."

"Somehow I doubt that."

She ran up the hill and climbed onto the rock outcropping that stood in front of the Tree of Life. She put her arms up and moved them; up and down, just like a bird about to take flight. The wind was pretty strong, like the last couple of days and she knew right away, a storm was coming. She took her hair out of it's ponytail and let the wind catch it, she closed her eyes and tipped her head to the wind. She could smell the city, iron and smoky but she could smell the forest too. It dominated her sense of smell, beautiful lilacs pushed away the iron and sweet cedars stomped out the smoke. She raised her arms again and dropped them to her side, she turned to find Jak staring at her by the Tree of Life. He looked intrigued, confused, almost stunned by what she was doing. She hopped down and ran up to the tree, she pressed her hands to it and laid her head against the bark.

"Aren't you worried about bugs?"

"Shh…" Parker said pressing her finger to her lips. "Can't hear if you're yakked-yak."

"Yakked-yak and listening to trees?" Jak snorted. "Alright, you've lost it… what did Erol _really_ do to you?"

"It's not what Erol did…" She whispered stepping away from tree, she took his hand and pressed it against the tree. "Listen Jak… maybe you'll hear your fate." She pressed her ear against it again, Jak hesitated but did the same. He stared at her before she looked up. The wind picked up suddenly, rustling the leaves in the tree as she closed her eyes and listened.

"This is a waste of–"

_She walked and walked and walked until she choked with thirst, a burning feeling that tore at her neck and threatened to explode her lungs. She gasped for breath as the sky darkened above her, the sun blackening behind a moon shaped object –but it wasn't their moon. It wasn't even a moon. It was something darker, something dangerous and wanted blood. No one's in particular, it just wanted blood._

_The Creature stepped up next to her, he had more fruit but it was rotted and molded. She looked to him._

"_What is it?"_

"_The darkness." He looked to her. "You humans are so consumed by the idea of death you forget what can kill you." He touched her temple. "A simple aneurysm," He touched her neck. "A small nick in your precious neck, and," He pressed his palm against her chest. "A bullet to your heart."_

"_That'd kill anyone."_

"_Very true," He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "But you can't kill life with a gun."_

"_What should I do?"_

"_Live out your beautiful curse." He said turning her around, he slipped the blindfold on to her face. "Choose, my dear, take the path of the blind, dumb and clueless or take the path of the fearless, fighters and hopeful." She turned as he disappeared. She took a step forward and turned her head back and forth, unsure where the paths were. So she stood for a while, waiting for someone to take her hand and lead her._

_She felt someone grip both her hands, a rough gloved hand with many scars and many old memories, some pleasant and others hostile. The other hand gave her a quick squeeze. The hand was fearful but also stronger than her, they didn't have many memories but they were willing to make some and–_

"Parker!" Jak shouted again, Parker gasped and opened her eyes. She stared up at Jak, for a second she thought she saw fear and worry flash across his face, as if he was concerned about her. "What the hell happened?!"

She ran a hand through her hair, seeing the blood on her forearm. She sat up slowly and examined her wound. "Why am I bleeding?"

"You fell backwards," He said. "Your eyes flashed green and then you passed out. I thought you were dead but you were breathing. Did you fall asleep or something?"

"I think so…" She rubbed her temples. "I dreamed."

He chuckled. "Anything interesting?"

"Praxis in a tube top and stripper heels, with a pimp cane."

"You're back to your old self."

"Yup…" She leaned against the tree and sighed. "Granted… I'm exhausted."

"Rest for a bit," Jak said motioning for her to lie back. "We'll leave soon."

* * *

Jak watched the leaves blow above them, the wind had suddenly picked up and set a chill in the air. He looked down at Parker, she rested on his outstretched up. He considered shoving her away when she first curled up next to him but that feeling had passed. He did feel uncomfortable being so close to her, to one of his tormentors. He rolled onto his side as she murmured something into his arm. His darker side demanded more blood, demanded for him to get closer to the strange beauty that sent chills running down his spine. He touched her face with his other hand, trailing his thumb over her bottom lip. He hadn't apologized yet for before, even though he wasn't sorry. He was glad he scared her, she deserved to see what he lived with every damn day.

She sighed and Jak yanked his hand away. He was falling like solider on the front line, he was under her spell –and he hated it.

TBC…

* * *

Author Note

_**ANNNND** _I survived summer camp! I thought I was going to die. It was fun but tiring. I was tried writing these last two chapters over the couple of days and I finally finished them! I wanted to update three chapters but I changed my mind. Thanks to EcoSeeker for her awesome reviews. Also thank you to the Guest for their review. Also, _oriri _is Latin for Origins. Bye for now, Luv Eco!


	16. P is for Pearls

**_The ABC's of Perfect Mistakes_**

_Chapter Sixteen: P is for Pearls_

Her fingers where like an icicles, chilled to the bone but she could still move them and feel the slick grass beneath her. Parker opened her eyes and stared at Jak. A smirk spread across her face. He slept on his scarf, crumbled into a ball under his head. In between them was his pack, including his morph gun that his left held on to but his right was holding her hand. She gave it a squeeze and whispered, "Jak… Jak wake up."

For a second Parker considered shaking him when his eyes opened, he blinked a couple of times before sitting up and running his hands through his hair. "What time is it?"

She pulled out her communicator. "7:43…" She blew out a breath. "Please tell me you have a million and one messages Torn, Lena, The Shadow and an unknown caller."

He chuckled. "I have several messages, including a voicemail from Lena." He pressed a button and waited.

"_Jak! Where the Hell are you?! And where did you take Parker? I don't know what happened in that bathroom but I'm not cleaning it up!"_

Parker laughed, "We forgot to clean up the blood!"

"There's no _we_ in this. It's your blood." Jak snapped back but with a smirk. "I had nothing to do with it."

She yawned. "Very true. C'mon, let's go before Lena puts out a kidnapping alert on me." She stood and stretched on to her tip toes before scooping up the blanket. She folded it over her arm and walked down to the stream. She laid it on a rock and scooped up a handful of water, she splashed it on her face and sighed. She loved that feeling. Beside her, Jak was doing the same but staring off into space. "What are you thinking about?"

"Stuff."

"Metal Head stuff?"

He smirked. "Kind of."

"Did you have a fight with Keira?" Parker smirked, she took his silence as a _'yes'_. "Whatever you did just apologize, remember she works on your racer." She took another handful of water, but paused when she saw a glittering stone in her palm. She drained the water through her fingers and cupped the small stone in her hand. "Here," She said holding it out to him. "Give this to her."

Jak gave her a quizzical look. "What is it?"

"A pearl." She said dropping it into his open palm. "I've only seen a few in this stream, I know Lena owns one and she found it here. Give it to Keira, put it on a bracelet or a ring…" She blushed when Jak stared at her with a stunned expression. "Or not…"

"Do you think Lena can make it into something for me?"

Parker stood grabbing the blanket. "Most likely."

* * *

"Parker!" Amberly screamed when Parker emerged from the bathroom back in her work clothes, expect for her tank top that Erol throw out after silting her throat. Lena lent her one of her many black t-shirt, Parker tied a knot in the back so it wouldn't slide off during any fights but she didn't expect an attack from Amberly. Parker tugged her shirt up as Amberly sobbed into her bare shoulder. "I thought Jak killed you!"

Parker rolled her eyes, she was getting tired of this Jak-bashing. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?!"

"Yes!" Parker snapped as she walked and half dragged Amberly to Torn's table. The man smirked and slid her weaponry across the table. The KG had taken all her weapons, including her family's knife. She missed the weight of it against her leg. These were new weapons, a pistol, a knife and a morph gun but she didn't complain. "What's on your agenda today?"

"I don't have any missions for you," Torn said going back to his map, he motioned to the stadium area. "I know Lena's waiting for you, I heard your racer is ready." He pointed to her safe house. "Also, we've moved you guys again from your old safe house. You're now closer to the Hideout."

"Awesome." Parker looked down to Amberly. "Are you coming with me to Lena's?"

"Yes."

"I can't drive if you're hanging off of me like this."

"Fine." Amberly mumbled letting her go as Parker turned and walked out. She found a two person Zoomer down the street, she took the driver's seat while Amberly struggled to get in. After lowering the vehicle to her level, Amberly got in easily and smiled sweetly at her friend. They drove in silence until they were block away from Lena's place. "So where did you go last night?"

"I asked Jak to take me to the forest." She glanced to her friend. "I needed to connect to nature. Erol never let me go outside, not even on the balcony. I needed fresh air."

"Couldn't u get it standing outside?"

Parker shrugged. "Maybe, but I really wanted to go to the forest."

"I don't like you alone with Jak."

"You've made that very clear," Parker answered while parking the zoomer. She jumped out and walked up the stairs to Keira's garage, she could hear Amberly's heels clicking on the steps behind her. Parker paused just outside of Keira's garage, she could hear Lena laughing.

"It's not funny!" Keira shouted.

"What's not funny?" Amberly asked walking in, Parker followed looking down at Lena who was crying on the floor.

"Nothing." Keira snapped. "Lena's just being mean."

"Clearly something is making Lena piss herself in laughter." Parker said motioning to her grounded friend.

Lena, still giggling pointed at Keira. "She's convinced that Jak is having an affair with Ashelin!"

Parker covered her mouth, hiding the smirk underneath. Although it wasn't so funny she'd fall into a hysterics she could feel a small giggle forming in her chest. She looked to Keira, the anger was clear on her face, glared at Lena. "Keira, Jak is not having an affair with Ashelin."

"But how do you know!" Keira asked shouting at her.

"Because she was with him all last night." Amberly answered before Parker could say anything, she glared at blonde before looking back at Keira. The teal-haired girl's face was red not from embarrassment but from anger.

"You're with Jak?!" Keira shouted.

"No," She answered glaring at Amberly. "I'm not with Jak."

"What were you two doing last night?" Lena asked getting off the floor.

"I was sick. He brought offered to take me anywhere, I asked him to take me to the forest so I could relax." She looked to Lena. "Whatever The Shadow gave me it threw me for a whirlwind. I couldn't even breath last night without feeling like my heart was going to explode," She pointed to her face. "Also my face started bleeding!"

"Is what the blood in the bathroom was from?" Amberly gasped.

"Hold the damn phone," Lena said staring at Parker. "Your face was bleeding? How? Where?"

"Nose, mouth, ears, eyes-"

"OH MY GOD?!" Lena screeched. "Your eyes were bleeding?!"

"And that's why Jak was there to help me." Parker grumbled scratching her arm. "I didn't want to hear your reactions."

"So you're not with Jak?" Keira asked.

"Yes, Keira. I just throw my cat at everyone."

"See," Amberly said motioning to herself and Lena. "We know you're joking but Keira doesn't."

Parker groaned. "For the love of –, Keira, I'm not having sex with Jak nor am I dating him. God, I have more class then that."

"Okay," Lena said clapping her hands together. "I'm totally done with this conversation. Parker, you have a racer to test out!"

"Why?" Keira asked looking between the girls.

"Because, Parker's racing for my team in the First Class Race!" Lena cheered hugging Parker from behind. "She didn't get to race last time because of the Underground attacks."

"No one got to race because of those attacks." Keira grumbled glaring at Amberly.

She just shrugged her shoulders. "We wanted to get our point across."

"Couldn't you have written a strongly worded letter instead?!"

"Are you two coming or what?!" Lena shouted back at the three. Parker rolled her eyes and followed Lena, she ignored Amberly and Keira as they argued about what happened a year and a half ago.

There were other people in the stadium, all cleaning or testing their own NYFE racer. A couple racers were even driving on a fake course, their team recording their times. Lena skipped over to her team, she jumped on the three men that were working on the several NYFEs that lined their section. Lena squealed and hugged one of the boys.

"All my racers are up to standards!" Lena cheered. "Two of my boys placed in the race! So I'll have three people on the tracks from my team!" She pointed to Keira. "Tell Jak he can suck my lady balls! I'm going to let him win this one!" She turned to Parker. "Get your fine Drake ass on that track and race the way I taught ya'!"

Parker grumbled to herself, cursing Lena for teaching her how to race. Lined up perfectly were four racers, including her black and white glory she named Sucker Punch. She jumped onto the checkered seat and revved her engine, she loved how it purred underneath her.

A sign dropped down in front of her declaring that a practice race between Parker, Jinx and two computers were starting. Parker nodded to Jinx as the system counted them down, when the light hit green she left the computers behind. She took the corner in a slide, grabbing two boosters. She hit the gas and kept going, following the curve of the course. A bump from one of the computer driven NYFE's dropped her back into reality, even though she found this course pretty simple when it was time for the real race she'd be racing against real people like Erol and Jak. She knew how aggressive Erol was on the track, he'd knock his mother into a pit if it helped him win. To win this race, like all the others she raced in, she'd have to be mean. She revved the gas and sped past the computers, she caught up with Jinx as he took the shortcut. Parker considered it but chose to take the long route, sadly the computers followed Jinx's lead. She cursed under her breath as she followed them up the small hill and past the checkered line.

Parker hopped off Sucker Punch, she could already hear Lena cursing her out. She only did one lap and she currently sucked at it. She looked up to her friends, Amberly was frowning at her while Lena was shouting at her as she could hear her through the glass dome that protected the bystanders.

"Hey girlie," Jinx chuckled pulling up beside her. "If ya wanna beat your boyfriend ya' gotta bump up your badass level some more!"

She glared at him but knew he was right. She jumped back on her racer and looked up to Lena giving her the motion to time her. Lena nodded and Parker sped off, flooring the gas.

TBC…


	17. Q is for Quell

**_The ABC's of Perfect Mistakes_**

_Chapter Seventeen: Q is for Quell_

After trying to beat the record, set by Erol, Parker left the stadium defeated by his time and the computer's set time. At this rate she might as well drop out of the race to spare herself the shame –and the future beating that she'd get from Lena when she lost to both Jak and Erol. Instead she took out her communicator and checked her messages, there was two, one from Vin that had been cancelled and another from Jak asking her to meet him at Onin's tent. She had a small feeling she should report to Torn but she ignored it and grabbed a zoomer.

It didn't take her long to get to the green tent and she wasn't surprised when she found Daxter and Pecker fighting again.

"Jak says have a nice day!" Daxter said skipping about. "Jak says I can't think on my own! Jak says go bite yourself!"

Parker rolled her eyes and walked past the two stepping up beside Jak. "Do I even wanna know what they're fighting about?"

Jak chuckled. "No."

"That's it rat boy! Now you've really pissed me off!"

"Knock it off, both of you." Jak snapped.

"You're lucky I'm famished." Pecker whispered but Parker could hear and she knew Jak did too. Pecker flew over their heads and landed on Onin's cap. "Onin says, take the energized Life Seed to young Samos in Haven Forest. It will give Samos the power to finally see the forest from the trees." Jak let the Life Seed land gently in his hands. "Go quickly." Pecker added as the group left.

"So," Parker started looking at the seed. "Where'd you get the big ass rock from?"

"It's a seed." Jak answered walking away from her.

"I saved it from the terrible grasp of the Metal Heads!" Daxter announced.

Parker ran in front of him. "Can I touch it?"

Jak raised an eyebrow at her. "Um… no."

She pouted as he passed by her. "Jeez, you have no sense of humour." She ran after him trying to keep up with his quick pace. "What are you going to do when all the walls fall down?"

"Shoot everything with a Skull Gem." He answered, he turned to her. "What are you going to do?"

She ran up the ramp to the Forest section and stood at the top. "I will befriend the Metal Heads, learn their ways and in time I will become their Queen."

"You're weird." Jak commented as he walked past her. The airlock opened and she followed him inside.

"And when you run out of ammunition?"

Jak smirked pulling his gun out. "I haven't gotten that far yet." Parker rolled her eyes and did the same, she jumped on the floating platform beside him and wanted as they floated over to the forest area. It wasn't long ago that she was here, sleeping under the tree with Jak beside her. She couldn't say whether Jak slept well but she assumed he didn't. Before she fell asleep she noticed that he was on edge, nervously pacing and hanging onto his gun. She jumped off the platform first, Jak jumped off next and she followed him up the path. She didn't really know where Samos was, and she wanted to thank him for saving her.

The forest was calm, she couldn't hear any Metal Heads. Her hand automatically went her gun, she'd never seen the forest so peaceful. There was always a threat looming, even last night when she told Jak everything was fine. She knew he didn't believe her. But this was unnatural, it was way too quiet. "Jak…" She whispered as he walked around the Tree of Life, she ran after him but slid to a stop when she saw The Shadow meditating under the tree.

"Samos told me to… I mean you told me to…" Jak started. "Or well… I mean your old version… ah… whatever." He mumbled. "I heard you needed the Life Seed." The seed floated over to Samos and landed lightly in his opened hands.

"Yes, it's power will help me speak to the plants."

"There he is!" Someone shouted. Parker spun when she heard the computerized voices of the guard, she stepped back as flying KG came towards them.

"Jak, Parker! Protect me from these guards! I must ask the trees vital questions about our future!"

Parker didn't wait to hear Jak's answer. She pulled out her pistol and ran forward, jumping onto the stone fence that surrounded the tree. She saw three guards running up the left hill and shot all three of them down, she chuckled and turned taking out the several that made it up the hill before she got to the stone outcropping. She heard shots being exchanged behind her, when she didn't feel any of the bullets hit her back she knew they were shooting at Jak or the Shadow. She wished she had her throwing knives and cursed Erol for taking them. Parker yelped when a bullet sliced her cheek, she jumped to the side and kicked the guard in the face. She smirked when she felt something break under her boots.

"Parker!" A voice shouted behind her. She turned just in time see Flint fire at her. She moved, but not fast enough, to the left and got the bullet in her shoulder. The force pushed her off the stones, she reached forward and grabbed the ledge but her hand slipped and she fell feet first to the ground below. She rolled forward ignoring the twist in her ankle, instead she threw a blade at one of the guards that rushed her. The blade stuck itself in a guards' leg, she ran forward grabbing the knife and slashing it across his throat. She turned quickly and kicked the next guard before grabbing the gun from the one that she killed.

She ran up the hill again, shooting down flying guard before Jak turned his gun on her. She froze. He was going to kill her, just as he promised. She took a sudden breath waiting for the bullet that would end her life, but instead he fired above her taking out the last flying guard. She ran to him as The Shadow stopped meditating and landed on the ground.

"The Life Seed gave me horrible vision!" The Shadow gasped as they came closer. "The Baron is planning to destroy the Precursor Stone! He aims to crack it open somehow! If he does this, the energy that's released will be beyond comprehension. It will destroy the world and more… ending all life!" Parker touched the space her necklace used to be, glancing to Jak as The Shadow's voice trembled with fear. "Jak the trees our crying out for protection!"

Parker looked to Jak. "What are we going to do?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "Only thing I know best."

"Which is…?"

"Racing."

* * *

"There she is!" Lena shouted when Parker walked into her garage. Parker glanced around at the small room. She heard that she was renting it from Keira to be closer to stadium and that she would be returning to her old shop after the racing season was over. All the other NYFEs were gone, ready to race when the time came. Parker traced her family's seal. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"If you lose this race, you'll be kicked out of the Haven circuit."

"I know." Parker sighed. "How long will the ban be for?"

"A year, then you'll start at the bottom again."

"Will I still be on your team?"

Lena's mouth dropped open. "Are you stupid? Of course!"

"_Attention all drivers,"_ Parker shuddered when she heard Amberly's voice, first thing she was going to do when the Baron was off the throne was change the voiceovers. _"The Class One Championship race is about to begin."_ Her racer started to lower into an open bay, she knew it'd be moved to the track right away.

"I'll be rooting for you." Lena said with a smile. "And I'll have the drinks ready when you win."

"And when I lose?"

"I'll have the drinks with extra shots ready." Lena threw her arms around Parker's shoulders. "You can do it Squeaker."

"Thanks Leanie Beanie." She gave Lena and extra squeeze before leaving the garage.

She walked these halls so many times before but she never felt so nervous in her life. She could hear the cheers of the people, they were chanting Jak's name. She stopped before crossing the line into the sunlight, into the views of the citizens, the people she's sworn to protect no matter what.

"Park!" Jak shouted behind her. He ran up to her and smirked. "I'm glad I caught you before the race."

"Why?"

He took her hand and opened it. "I found it when I came out of the temple. It was covered in blood but I managed to clean it." Parker waited before Jak dropped a heavy amulet in her palm. She stared at the green glow of her family's gem, she looked up to him and blinked.

"How did-"

"I found it." He said with a smirk. "I've been carrying it around for a while." He picked it up by its chain and hooked it around her neck. Parker shuddered at the sudden weight of it. Jak tapped it. "That thing is lucky."

"Thank you." She said putting her hand on it. "Thank you so much."

"_All racers report to their NYFEs." _Amberly's voice ran out. He didn't say anything as he walked forward, Parker followed and jumped through the opening. She landed on Sucker Punch and revved the gas, she looked to the other racers as they began to whisper. There was a general hush over the crowd as Jak and Daxter came up beside her.

"Whoa!" Daxter gasped. "Look at that ride!"

Parker smirked, she put on her headset and microphone she used to talk to Lena. Jak was about to say something when another NYFE pulled up in between them.

"I want more than just to win Eco Freak!" Erol shouted. "I want you!" He turned to Parker and sneered. "Enjoy your freedom Parker, because when I take this city back you'll be in the darkest cell."

She smirked and revved her engine. "You have to catch me first, asshole."

"_Greeting racers!"_ Praxis' voice boomed over the crowd. Parker looked up at the man as he came in on a floating platform. _"Today your nerve and skill will be tested for our amusement! If any of you should beat our Grand Champion, Erol, then will be reward with a month's supply of Eco!"_ He mumbled something Parker couldn't hear before he spoke again. _"Good luck and die bravely!"_

"_Parker,"_ Lena said into her ear. _"Stay to the walls, use your speed when it's needed and remember the Kras golden rule."_ Parker smirked and revved her engine again. _"Take no prisoners."_

The lights above her went green, and she slammed on the gas weaving past the two guys in front of her. She took the turn gliding on the wall, she glanced back when she heard an explosion but she snapped her head back to the race. She didn't have time to worry about other racers. She braked when she came to another corner and watched as several other racers slid ahead of her. She gasped when she saw the giant gaping hole in the track and kept low to her vehicle, she would've been in the hole.

"_You're doing great girl!"_ Lena shouted. _"Try and get that lead back! You need to place at least a fourth!"_

"Roger." She said over roar in the stadium. She kept to the walls like Lena told her, she looked down at her display; she was in fifth place while Jak was in third and Erol in first. In a spilt second decision, she takes one of the shortcuts and uses her boost to speed in front of Erol. She blew him a kiss and hit her boost again, she was in first place and she'd planned to keep it like that.

She yelped when someone hit the back of her racer. She spun around to see Erol, before she could process it he kicked her racer and she spun out. She screamed as it spun and hit the wall. Pain pulsed from her leg, she banged her head against the wall and gasped. Black dots appeared in her vision as she tried to shake them away, there was a loud ringing in her right ear. Her hair clip broke when she hit the wall, she felt it snap. She knew she should be upset but the only emotion she felt was rage. She saw red as she revved her engine again and made a U turn, she sped past the sixth place racer and found the fifth, fourth and third close together. She found both Jak and Erol fighting for first place, she floored the gas and sped in front of them taking first for that lap. Somewhere in her brain she heard a voice say it was the last lap, she glanced back as Jak and Erol stay neck and neck. She leaned to the right as Erol was able to push ahead –and she swore she heard Jak curse when he did this. Parker slowed behind Erol, taking a cool second. She tailed behind Erol as they entered the tunnelled area.

Before they left the tunnels, Parker hit the gas and lined herself up with Erol. He looked to her as she leaned towards him. He tried to move but he didn't have enough time, Parker lifted her right foot and kicked his NYFE. The force sent it spinning. Parker glanced to Jak as he drove past her, taking the corner on the wall and passing the checkered line in an explosion of cheers. Parker followed, throwing her hands up and letting her ride curse to a stop.

"We won! We won!" She heard Daxter shout as Jak lead their racer to hers. "A kiss for the winner?" Daxter asked. She laughed and snatched him off Jak's shoulder, she pressed a kiss to his cheek and tossed him into the air.

"Oh please, Dax, we all know who was really driving! You're a beast!"

"Damn straight!" Daxter cheered.

Jak rolled his eyes and jumped off his racer, he offered his hand to Parker as the other racers rushed by. Parker smiled and took his offered hand, she swung her leg over the side and landed wobbly on her feet. Not only did her legs feel like mush, which always happened after a race, her right leg burned. She chose not to look down as Jak turned her head and frowned.

"Your ear is bleeding!" He shouted over the roar of the crowd.

"I think I popped my eardrum!" She shouted back with a smile.

He nodded and grabbed the Palace Pass that floated down to him while Daxter blew kisses to the crowd.

"Thank you! Thank you very much. I love my public!"

"A brave man of the people," Praxis said with elation. "Who is this worthy opponent?" He asked. "In my world, good men are either brought or broken, so which is it?"

Jak turned. "Surprise."

"What?!"

"Come closer," Jak said motioning with his fingers. "We need to talk."

"Fools!" Praxis shouted. "Don't you get it Jak? All the heroes died long ago! Only survival remains by whatever means! This city is mine," He snarled looked directly at Parker. "These lives are mine! This war is mine! And in war people die! Kill him!" He shouted.

"Look out!" Parker turned to Jak, she didn't have enough time to ask him what to look out for before he grabbed her and dove out-of-the-way. She hit her head again, this time the world was tossed in a black fuzzy hole. In the distance she could hear an explosion and she felt it rattle her teeth. Someone touched her back and tried to get her off the ground but she felt another pair of hands on her arm.

"Go!" The voice shouted. "I'll get her out of here! They won't bother her if she's with me!" The voice's hands pulled her off the ground. "What are you waiting for lover boy, high noon? Go!"

TBC…


	18. R is for Repercussions

**_The ABC's of Perfect Mistakes_**

_Chapter Eighteen: R is for Repercussions_

Parker groaned into the washcloth that was given to her, even though it was smooth and cold it still hurt. Though, she still scrubbed at the grime and oil that coated her cheek. She already wiped the blood from her ear away and Amberly did her leg, although she couldn't feel anything thanks to the painkillers Olivia gave her. Both blondes chatted at the table in Olivia's small apartment, Parker had a feeling they were talking about the current breakdown in the Krimzon Guard. She learned from Olivia, against Amberly's suggestions, that Erol was dead. For a second she couldn't feel anything, she was numb to the idea that Erol was gone forever and the feeling still tingled inside her mixing with guilt and joy.

"Parker!" Olivia shouted causing Parker to jump.

"What the hell Liv? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Olivia just stared at her before looking at something behind her, she turned to find Amberly standing next to her. "– for an implant."

"What?" Parker asked. "What are you taking about?"

Olivia sighed. "Park, you can't hear anything out of your right ear."

"It's still healing." She waited for an answer or a suggestion before Amberly touched her shoulder, Parker looked to her; she had a sad expression on her face.

"You didn't hear anything I said?"

Parker frowned and covered her left ear, she could still hear the ringing in her right ear but it was dull and fading. Amberly's lips started moving but she couldn't hear anything. She ran her fingers through her hair and dropped her hands to her sides. "What did you say?"

"I said, I think you've lost your hearing on that side." Amberly showed her the message on her communicator. "I called Lena, Slim and Vin are coming with a couple of hearing aids to try."

"Hopefully," Olivia started. "You won't need one."

"Have your heard anything about Jak and Daxter?" She asked sitting down.

"Last I heard, the Krimzon Guard are still looking for them." Olivia glanced to Amberly before sitting down beside Parker. "Listen, we don't really know where they are. After they left the stadium, the KG lost them and they haven't been seen since. Do you have any idea where they could be hiding?"

Parker shrugged. "After Jak escaped prison he's been after the Baron for the last month or so."

"And he won that pass for a tour of the palace."

"He's not on a tour." Parker snapped. "He's going to there to kill the Baron."

"That's all we need!" Olivia shouted. "A dead Commander _and_ a dead Baron!"

"You know what that means?" Parker said with a smirk. "All hail Baroness Drake!"

"Oh God," Olivia shouted standing up. "We have to stop him!"

* * *

Jak's worse fears were confirmed by Vin. For a while he didn't want to believe what the trees told Samos. He hoped that the trees were wrong, but he knew, somewhere inside of him, Praxis wanted to destroy everything. Vin confirmed it for Ashelin, it would destroy all things, and once again he needed to save the world. He checked his communicator before he crawled into the ventilation system. Besides a message from Lena telling him he was a total badass on the track, there was nothing.

He jumped into the vent system, rolling into a crouch waiting to hear for any guards. He could hear chatter below him but nothing close to him. He crawled forward and jumped to grab a pole, he swung around twice before grabbing the next pole and did the same for third one landing comfortably on the small platform in front of him. He ran along to platform, not pausing to take out his gun to shot the guards that came towards him. He dodged their bullets and grabbed a crate, taking the health and gun packs. He jumped over the sentry gun's rapid fire. With his blaster mod he took out the guards that stood on the far side of the area, he climbed onto the next platform and ran along the edge looking for a way to get across the next section. He was considering doubling back and trying a different route when he saw that the glass was cracked, but more importantly it was held in place with a railing –the same kind he used to practice on when he was testing out Keira's jet board. He shot out the glass and grinded along the rail. He jumped over the fake platforms and dropped into a giant red room.

He took a moment to glance to the large table and the banners around the room. He saw the Praxis banner, the Mar banner, the city's banner, the KG's banner and another banner he'd never seen before –but he'd seen the symbol of three circles spinning around. He shook the image off and kept running, dodging the sentry gun. He knew before he got to the elevator it was locked so he took hallway next to it, breaking out his jet board again to grind along the random fence-like. He fired at every guard that came at him and shot down a chandelier's ring so he could get across. He broke the glass and followed the path to another elevator that took him to the main floor to the original room he used to enter the palace. He left in a hurry eager to get to the Weapons Factory outside of the city, he hoped the Baron would be there and he could finally finish this –and maybe save the Precursor Stone too.

"_Hey Jak,"_ Amberly's perky voice surprised him. _"I'm sending you a location, can you meet us? It's just Parker, Slim, Liv and I." _Jak was about to argue that he was busy but lost contact with her followed by a ping that showed him the group was waiting near the support towers in the Port. At least they were close and on his way. He took an abandoned zoomer and drove to the Port, he spotted the group quickly since Olivia was wearing her Elite Guard uniform.

He considered crashing his zoomer next to them but thought better of it, he was already on thin ice with Olivia and Amberly. He jumped off his ride and walked over to them. Olivia gave a giant wave and ran up to him.

"Please tell me you didn't kill the Baron!"

"No," He said crossing his arms. "For now."

"Do us all a favour," The boy a buzz cut said stepping up beside Olivia. "Wait until we find the Kid so we can put him on the throne and not her." He said pointing to Parker. She smirked and walked past the boy.

"Jak meet Slim, Slim meet Jak."

The boy, Slim, nodded to Jak. "The Dark Warrior Project subject, right?"

Jak tensed but Parker stepped between them. "Yes, he was a part of the DWP." She turned to Jak. "I need to talk to you." Jak raised an eyebrow before following her a little ways down the bridge. "What did you see in the Palace?" She asked.

"Ashelin, she accused me of working for the Metal Heads until she got Vin to confirm that if the stone were cracked open it would kill everyone."

Parker nodded and scratched behind her ear. "Yeah, I was with Vin when we got the call. Slim checked the math just in case Vin was wrong but, like always, he was right."

"Who's in-charge of the guard?"

"Liv is going to check but she's heard rumours that it might be one of our old friends…" She glanced away. "If what she says is true, both of them will come after the Underground and try to destroy them, for good." She covered her mouth and looked away, her shoulders started shake before Jak touched her.

"Hey? What's wrong?"

"Liv found a report, a death warrant…" She looked to him. "For me."

"What?!"

"Praxis' covering his bases, if we don't win this war and Praxis' still on the throne he'll put a bullet in my head."

"Hey," Daxter said jumping on her shoulder. "If we don't win this war, everything will be destroyed anyways!"

"Daxter!" Both Jak and Parker shouted.

"Hey," Daxter said looking between them. "He's planning on breaking the stone and there won't be a city to rule anyways."

Parker sighed. "It's a dark thought but he's right."

"Parker!" Olivia shouted running up to her. "There's trouble in Bazaars! My men are on route but they've requested more aid!"

Jak watched as Parker tensed, he heard that her home was the Bazaar. She turned back to him. "I gotta go," She didn't wait for his answer and ran after Olivia. Jak had to glance to her again as she passed catching a large gray hook on her ear. He glanced to Daxter, he saw it too.

"It's a hearing aid." Amberly answered from behind them. "Vin and Slim think she's lost her hearing in that ear." Jak nodded remembering the race and the blood, Amberly walked in front of him. "I asked myself who would be responsible for this and then I remembered it's you." She looked up and down at him in disgust. "You're the reason she was kidnapped, that she had to work with Erol and the reason she lost her hearing." She stepped up to him. "And when this war is over, Praxis is off his throne and the Kid is in power again, I will make it my personal mission to get you executed." She smiled. "But, since you did save her from Erol, I'm giving you the chance to live. Go back to your own time, like Keira wants, have babies and die when you're supposed to."

"You're a bitch." Jak snarled.

"I'm not gonna let my best friend make another mistake and you're the walking definition of a mistake. You already took her hearing, don't take her life too." Amberly turned and walked away.

"Can I shoot her?" Daxter asked.

"No, we need our bullets for the War Factory."

"Okay then, how about after?"

Jak chuckled. "Maybe."

* * *

Her new hearing aid was bugging her. Every once in a while it'll beep or pick up static, it pissed her off and she wanted to rip it out of her head. There was still a bit of ringing in her ear but she could hear some things. Slim said he'd give it a couple of days, her hearing might improve or get worse. She was hoping for the first. She shook her head, there was no time to think about herself. Her home, the Bazaars, was under attack and she knew they needed her.

She dismounted her zoomer and chased after a group of the Elite Guards. Olivia led the pack, her blonde hair wiping around her face. "Group Alpha, help those in the east! Group Beta, take the west! Charlie and Delta, cover both entrances!" She shouted running backwards. "Don't let any of those motherfuckers in!"

"Who are we fighting?" Parker shouted running after Olivia.

"Rogue KG Bots, I told the Baron they weren't ready!" She turned again. "And other guards that have taken the word 'order' literally! Gamma teams are patrolling the outside, Zeta team you stay with me and recuse as many people as we can!" She turned to another group. "Take out any guard that resists you! We are not here to kill our citizens we're here to protect them!"

Parker nodded and ran down a block, she dodged the mass of people who ran down the street in total chaos. The guards that were trying to regain order were either fighting with the outraged people or fighting with the Blast Bots. She took out her guns and ran behind the bot, she started firing at it. The machine started beeping, alerting it's guards that someone was attacking it. Parker rolled away from the guards that swung at her, instead she swung her arm around to stab the guard in their neck. She kicked him forward so that he landed on his face and tripped his fellow guards. She shot the last two before going after the bot. She climbed on top of it and smashed the gun down with the heel of her foot before firing down into its head. The Bot crumbled and started a series of beeps getting closer and closer together –Parker took that as a sign to leave. She ran and ducked behind a building as the machine blew up.

Next, she ran to Lena's shop. She stopped when she came to the street that Lucky's was on. Smoke filled the air and the flames burned from one wooden shop to another. Parker screamed so loud she caught the attention of the guards that stood around, a couple grabbed her and tried to drag her away but she kicked and clawed until they let her go. She dropped to the ground and broke out into a run, pushing past the people who cried in front of their homes or businesses. Some held tin boxes or their loved ones as they sobbed. Lucky Lena's wasn't on fire but the windows were broken and she could see smoke coming from the top floor. She kicked in the door and stumbled in, the smoke burned her eyes as she blinked away the tears. She coughed and shouted Lena's name.

"Back here!" Lena shouted. Parker staggered through the black smog, parting it with her hands only to get lost until she bumped into a wall. If her theory was correct, she was about to leave the main office area where Lena fitted her for her first set of knives. She followed the wall until she came to a door, the wood was cool and slightly ajar. Through the smoke she could see Lena on the ground trying to drag out a NYFE. "I can't move it!" She screamed through her tears. Parker ran to her friend and dragged her away from the twisted metal, Lena screamed as they walked through what used to be her old office and out the front door.

On the street, Lena screamed and tried to get away from Parker crying about her new NYFE and the Kras files she had. Parker considered going back inside and grabbing them when the building imploded. Fire shot out of the windows and up the outside walls. Lena dropped to the dirt ground and sobbed into her hands, Parker stepped back as a group of Elite Guards ran up to them. One picked up Lena and another escorted Parker away from the inferno that used to be Lucky Lena's.

* * *

Parker heard the explosion before she saw it, she drove into the Port and found that the War Factory was now a smoking wreck that matched the Bazaars. She blew a piece of hair out of her face and slumped on the front of her zoomer, she had a feeling that the city would be reduced to a smoking mess before the war was over.

Her communicator showed her that Jak and Daxter were at the Hip Hog. She turned towards the Hip Hog and stood outside, she leaned against the wall and watched everyone walk around the Port. Several people nodded to her or glared, everyone knew who she was. She was Erol's whore or a considered a traitor. She wished the people saw her in a different light but for some reason she couldn't make anyone happy. She touched her hearing aid, how long was she going to have it? Slim suggested maybe a couple of days because of her Green Eco but Parker had a feeling that it wasn't going to get better and she'd be hearing digitally through her right ear for the rest of her life. Although, she knew that Vin and Lena could make her a badass hearing aid, the only worry she had was that Lena would insert a communicator in it and could bug Parker when she–

A sudden spark went through Parker, jolting her from the wall. She touched her head as she felt her necklace get hot. She picked up the gem to see spider cracks appearing in the green surface. A horrible scream sounded from her left, she turned to look as five Grunts ripped into a group of people before setting their eyes on her.

TBC…


	19. S is for Serendipity

_"Oh, how we lost our minds, when we fell in love that night. I never thought that I would ever leave your side. Oh, how we lost our minds, when we fell in love that night. Promise me you won't cry, this is our last goodbye."_ Last Goodbye by Kesha, _Warrior_ (Deluxe Edition) 2013

* * *

**_The ABC's of Perfect Mistakes_**

_Chapter Nineteen: S is for Serendipity_

How'd it happen? No one knew and they didn't stop to ask the Metal Heads as they scaled the walls or ripped their family members open. Hiding in their houses didn't help, the Metal Heads broke through them and clawed at the crying Haveners. Parker screamed when the Grunt came at her, she pulled out her gun and fired at it before running into the Hip Hog in time to see Daxter jump off the arcade game Krew had installed years ago. A gold circular object shot out, with spinning parts that glowed.

"The Time Map!" Daxter shouted, just as Parker ran up to Jak.

"Jak there's some-"

"You know," Daxter said backing up. "Sugar plum, if any real Metal Heads came into town," Jak grabbed Parker so suddenly she yelped, he pushed her beside Tess as another Grunt came into the bar. "I'd bonk 'em!" Daxter laughed. "Just like I did in the game!"

"Daxter…" Tess said grabbing Parker's forearm.

"Ahh… Dax…" Parker started before she was cut off by Daxter.

"They'd be all 'Don't hurt me, please!' and I'd be all 'Too late Metal Monkeys, you die screaming!'" He chuckled. "You know what I'm saying."

"Um," Jak said loading his gun.

Daxter turned around. "Jak! I think these trophies are still walking!" He ducked as Jak fired at them, causing both Tess and Parker to grimace. "Ma-Ma-Ma-Metal Heads! Metal Heads! Where's Sig when you need him?!"

"Sig?" Tess echoed. "I think Krew sent Sig on one last mission. Something about using Mar's Ruby Key to open a secret door in the Underport."

"Of course!" Jak exclaimed. "Come on Dax, we need to get to the Underport right now!"

"I'll take the Time Map to Keira!" Tess said picking up the orb.

"Be careful angel cheeks, and your hero will return shortly!"

Tess turned to Parker. "Are you coming to Keira's garage?"

"No," She said running towards the door. "The shield is down, I gotta help the citizens of the city. Be careful Tess."

"Of course!" She laughed.

Parker nodded a final goodbye before running outside, she caught up to Jak and Daxter just as her communicator started to buzz. _"The shield wall is down! I repeat the shield wall is down! Sabotage! Kor did it!" _Parker stopped beside Jak, the same realization on his face. _"Who knew Metal Heads would be the end of me?! Metal Heads are at the door! They're breaking through! There's too many of them, someone, anyone, Jak –help!"_ The line went dead and Parker looked away.

"I can't believe Kor betrayed us." Parker mumbled.

"Don't worry Squeaker!" Daxter laughed. "We'll get Sig and we'll blast all these Metal Heads sky-high!"

"_Parker! You're assistance is needed in the Slums, Metal Heads are attacking the Hideout and we can't hold them off!" _Parker glanced to the boys and gave a weak smile.

"Have fun in the Underport, and be careful."

Jak gave a blunt nod before running off to the Underport entrance. Parker on the other hand grabbed the closet zoomer and drove through the city.

As a child she always worried about seeing her beloved city in ruins. She'd have dreams about buildings burning, children dying, women burying their husbands and men crying over the bodies of the sons and daughters that they'd lost. She saw the Metal Head Leader eating Krimzon Guards and saw her parents, powerless, trying to heal people to no avail. When she was with Erol, she saw him trying to take on the Metal Head Leader but he'd only fail in a pile of blood rags, metal and skin. Before the Metal Heads could tear into her, Parker would always wake up, drenched in sweat. She normally blinked the images away but now, here on the zoomer, she couldn't do that. She kept her eyes focused on the streets, on the cobblestones that were now painted red. Soon the stones turned to dirt, she jumped off her zoomer and ran to the first housing unit.

The door was around cracked open, blood ran along the cracks with a single nail from a Metal Head. She kicked the door in and took out her gun. "Hello?" She called holding her gun up to fire whenever needed, she spotted a dead Cloaker on the ground. "Anyone alive in here?" She shouted out and heard a small whimper from the kitchen area. She walked in and spotted another Cloaker on the ground but with two adults lying around them, each one a mangled mess. Under the table though were two children, a pair little boys covered in blood. "Hey, are you two okay?" She asked bending down to them. "Is there anyone else in the house?" They shook their heads before the smallest one, dressed only in a diaper, crawled under the chairs and threw his arms around her neck. The other crawled backwards and whimpered again, Parker held out her hand. "Come on, I'm gonna take you some place safe." But he wouldn't come out, she could hear the screaming in the streets. She cursed to herself before scooping up the smaller one and running out, he started crying and hitting her shoulder for about a block before he stopped.

"Fire!" She heard Torn shout. A blast went off behind her as she passed through the barricade some of the agents had made. She ducked beside Torn and handed the child off to Amberly, who was collecting children. "About time you got here!" Torn shouted at her.

"What's going on?"

"The Baron's called all his forces to the main part of the city!" Torn shouted back over the gun fire. He grabbed a grenade and tossed it over the trench that used to be filled with water. "He's left all of us here to die!"

"Reminds me of good ol' times." She laughed leaning over the sand bags and firing upwards at the Metal Jackets that flew above them. "Do you have a mission for me?"

"Yeah, shot everything that moves!" He turned to her. "The Shadow and Samos need to get to the Stadium, get them there without any causalities!" He motioned behind them at the large zoomer that both men were sitting in. Parker nodded and took another gun pack before running to the zoomer. She jumped in the driver seat and looked back at the two old men. The Shadow looked calm and collective while Samos, apparently an older time twin of The Shadow, looked terrified as she hit gas and drove away from the protection of the Underground. When she worked in the KG she hated the Slums, trying to navigate through them on a cruiser was Hell. Although now, she was glad for the tall buildings and the cover they provided. The narrow passage ways were hardest but she slowed down and took the turns slow before speeding up.

"Heads down!" She shouted when they came to the entrance of the new district. There was a line of Krimzon Guards that blocked their entrance, Parker slammed on the brakes and changed driving zones. She felt the zoomer grind against the cobblestones, some of the guards tried to ram her but she sped up and they crashed into the ground. She laughed and threw her arms up as the older Samos shouted at her to put her hands back on the wheel. She turned the corner quickly dodging the hail storm of bullets from a group of Centurian that fired at them. As they drove closer to the stadium the groups of Metal Heads thinned out. She pulled up in front of the stadium to find Keira standing alone.

Parker jumped out the zoomer and helped both Shadows down before Keira ran up. "Daddy!" She said dropping to her knees and hugging the older version. "You're okay!"

"Now what?" Parker asked.

"We've got to find someone to transport my Rift Rider to the Metal Head Nest and then get the Rift Gate set up to send us back to our own time before-"

Parker held her hands up. "Whoa, slow down. You lost me at Rift Rider."

"Oh," Keira blushed. "Sorry, sometimes I get too caught up in my brain." She motioned towards a large machine. Parker nodded to both men and followed Keira to the so called 'rider'. It looked like a Hellcat but without the back compartment. "This is how we got to this time."

"This time?" Parker asked. "Like a time machine?"

Keira nodded. "Exactly! The Time Map had a bunch of old co-ordinates in it, I think it can take us back to our old time!"

"Who's going back with you?"

"Daddy, Jak, Daxter and me." Keira said with a smile. "I don't like this place, the people here as creepy and… it doesn't feel welcoming anymore."

"So you're going to leave the rest of us here to die?"

"I'm sorry Parker," Keira said with a sigh. "But I don't want to live here anymore."

"What about the people who helped you? Lena, Amberly and me? We stuck our necks out to give you everything! What about Daxter, he worships Tess, do you really think he's gonna want to leave knowing that Tess might die here? And Jak, he's made friends here. And you, you aren't the old girl you used to be." Parker said motioning to the teal haired girl. "When you first arrived, you never cursed or drank, are you really that perfect innocent girl you used to be?"

"I can try." Keira snapped before turning away and going to the other side of the Rift Rider.

"Last time I was here," A voice said behind her, Parker turned and looked down at the older Samos. "You weren't here."

"Huh?"

"There was no Drake House and you weren't around. There were rumours of course," Samos said motioning to her necklace. "That there were Green Eco Sages before Haven but I never took any notice." He sighed. "For once I'm interested to see how this will play out."

"Um… okay?" She stepped away from him just in time to see Jak come in on a zoomer. He jumped off and let the vehicle crash into the stairs. "Can you try not to destroy the zoomers?" Jak only gave her a smirk. "Where's Sig?" His smirk fell away.

"He didn't make it."

Her stomach dropped. Sig was their only hope against the Metal Heads after Jak left. She swallowed as Keira came up to them. "Hey guys. The Rift Rider's finished!" She said motioning to the machine. "But if my father's right, and the Rift Ring is somewhere in the Metal Head Nest, how are we going to get the Rift Rider there to use it?"

"Look!" A Lurker shouted. Parker had seen him before, he ran a trinket shop in the Bazaar. "Brutter just knew friends would need lift if Metal Headers attack." Parker looked up, seeing a peanut shaped balloon flying towards them.

"Brutter you the man!" Daxter cheered.

"Lurker balloons are finest lifters in world, but they easy target!"

"Right," Jak pointed to Brutter. "You guys get the Rift Rider to the nest, Daxter, Parker and I will cover your take off and getaway."

"What?!" Parker and Daxter shouted at the same time. "I didn't agree to that!"

"Once again being your friend stinks." Daxter huffed. "I wanted to ride in the balloon."

"You keep stadium safe, while we prep balloon for lift away." Brutter jumped back. "Oh no, here they come! Metal Headers!"

"C'mon!" Parker shouted grabbing Keira and dragging her away from the Rift Rider. Keira screamed trying to get back to her father but Parker shoved her to the ground when a Stinger lunged at them. Parker kicked upwards and shot at it, she grabbed Keira's hand again and started to run again. This time Keira didn't fight her, she just tried to keep up with Parker. At the lift, Parker shot a Metal Jacket down before stomping on it. She helped Keira climb onto the lift while Brutter adjusted the lines to fit the rider. Parker turned just in time to punch out a Grunt with the butt of her gun.

"Watch out!" Jak shouted hooking an arm around Parker's waist and yanking her off the ground, she yelped but didn't have time to yell at him. Parker rolled to the ground and fired at the Juice Goon that swung at her. Parker leapt up and took Jak's outstretched hand, he swung her around and she kicked the last Grunt to the ground. She landed beside him as he fired the kill shot.

"Up, up and away!" Brutter cheered.

"It must be nice floating away while we stay down here and die!"

"We'll meet near the next!" Keira shouted. "See ya soon Jak! Be careful!"

"Yeah _JAK_!" Daxter sneered. "Be careful!"

Parker gasped when her communicator started beeping, an alarm that used to be a part of the old system. The KG was overwhelmed by the Metal Head threat and the city was running out of soldiers to protect it. She looked to Jak. "We're running out of time."

"_Jak…"_ A small voice whimpered from Jak's communicator. _"Kor… construction site…_"

"Oh Vin," Parker whispered before Jak took her hand.

"Come on, I have something to show you." Parker nodded and let him led her towards a zoomer, she climbed on the back and held on as Jak drove through the city. The guards that were protecting the entrance into the new section were gone and now Metal Heads ran free savagely attacking people. Parker held onto Jak tighter as they made a huge turn into the Slums, she expected him to go to the Hideout but instead he made his way to the Water Slums. They needed to go to the Construction Site and confront Kor, or look for a way to get into the Metal Head Nest, or –she held her head. There were too many things they needed to do. Jak parked at a single hut near the Pumping Station, Parker got off and followed him into the hut. Daxter jump onto her shoulder, Parker backed up a little when she saw the beautiful oracle. She never seen anything like it nor did she think anything like it existed.

"**Now that you carry the weight of darkness on your shoulder,"** The oracle started before striking Jak with a beam of Dark Eco. **"You alone cannot save us. Our last hope remains with one still untouched by pain and you must protect this young soul in our moments of truth." **He dropped Jak, or the darker ego of Jak, to the ground. **"The last Dark Power is yours." **Dark turned to look at her, he twitched his claws and chuckled before passing by her. His black eyes looked her over before slinking outside.

"Where's he going?" Parker asked Daxter.

"Test out his new powers maybe?"

"**Last Daughter of Drake,"** Parker jumped when the oracle spoke again. **"The last night of Haven hangs heavily upon us, it's up to you to protect Haven from the threats outside and inside our walls. Find your family's heirlooms and protect us from the Hora-Quan."**

"What the hell does that mean?" Daxter shouted.

Parker shrugged. "It's just oracle mumble-gumble. Let's find Jak."

It didn't take her long to find Jak. He stood over a group of disembodied Metal Heads, some missing their heads and others still twitching as their blood stained the water below the docks. Jak breathed heavily, looking at the carnage all around him. When she approached, Jak turned to her. "Let's go."

Parker nodded and followed him to the closest zoomer. She jumped in the passenger seat and sat quietly while they drove to the Construction Site. It didn't take long to get to the Construction Site, she followed Jak up a set of old stairs and into an open area where they spotted the Baron. They charged down to the pit before Kor dropped in between the group.

"Kor, what's going on?" Jak asked.

"I'm sure you know," The old man said walking up to them. "Deep down in your _**da**_rk_**e**_st _**ni**_ght_**mares**_…" Jak stepped back bumping into Parker when Kor's eyes changed colours and his teeth went sharp. "We've met before, remember?" He chuckled turning to the Baron. "Everything is going exactly as planned." He chuckled limping forward before tossing his staff to the dirt and stopping.

"Jak…" Parker whispered as a four wings sprouted from Kor's back.

"Jak! It's the Metal Head Leader!" Daxter shouted as Kor's neck grew long and a tail sprouted from his back. In a burst of pale yellow light Kor shed his skin and grew a large beetle like body with six legs.

"_**Now you see! Without the shield wall disrupting my powers inside the city, I am at my full potential! So for the last time, give me the Precursor Stone!"**_

"If the city must die, we all die!" Praxis shouted raising his sword and charging at Metal Kor. Parker screamed as Kor shot a beam of Dark Eco at Praxis and his men. They flew backwards into a tower of barrels and broke a couple wooden platforms. She jumped out-of-the-way as the barrels full of Dark Eco came crashing down around them. Kor flew up into the air.

"_**I will find that stone if I have to crush this city one brick at a time!"**_ He flew away, his wings beating the air as Jak ran past Parker to the pile of rubble. He pulled a metal sheet off the Baron, who coughed and rolled onto his back.

"You are the supreme weapon, Jak. And I made you…" The Baron coughed out, Parker stepped closer as he held out a switch. "Still, any leader worth his salt always has a back-up plan…" He pressed the button and a metal door opened up, which caused a large bomb to rise out of the ground. "Remember the first rule in making a bomb… always make two!" He choked out before falling backwards. Parker stepped back. The Baron was dead…

"Oh okay," Daxter shouted as he and Jak ran up to the bomb. "I'm going in!" Daxter said hoping into the top of the bomb. "Man, what a mess of junk in here! All jumbled coils and switches. Should I unhook the blue wire? Wait! Are ottsels coloured blind?!" Parker looked to Jak with a panicked expression. "Let me just break a few more things and see if anythi–BOOM!" He shouted popping the Precursor Stone out of the bomb. Parker glared at Daxter as he slid down the side of the bomb. "Ha ha! Gottca! Like candy from a baby!" He jumped off the bomb and onto Jak's shoulder.

"Come on, we're going to the Metal Head Nest!" Jak exclaimed running out of the Construction Site. Parker followed and grabbed a one person zoomer following Jak to the Port. She slowed when her communicator buzzed, a message from Ashelin. She requested all Krimzon Guards, traitors, former, retried and current, to join her at the stadium to protect the people who were seeking shelter there. She temporary put up a shield but it'd only last for an hour until repairs were made. Parker jumped off her zoomer when she made it to the Port and only stopped when she got another message, the city's count was dropping every minute. The Slums were a bloodbath, the Port was being evacuated and the Industrial Section was blocked off. She stopped dead when another message came up from her Wolves, asking her to come to the Stadium, they needed her help. Parker looked up at Jak as he ran towards the Hellcat, he stopped and looked back at her.

"Parker?" Daxter asked. "Aren't you coming?"

A ball of emotion formed in her chest as she looked at her two friends. They were going back to their own time, back to Sandover Village and away from the darkness that was consuming Haven City. If she went with him to the Metal Head Nest she'd be left behind, left to deal with what was left of the Metal Heads and watch her city crumble under the power of the Metal Head Leader. Jak ran back to her and grabbed her wrist, he looked anxious and angry. "Come on, we don't have time for this!" He shouted dragging her before she pulled her wrist away from him.

"I can't come with you…" She whispered.

"What?" Daxter gasped.

"I can't come with you!" She shouted this time, loud enough to attract the attention of the guards that ran by. "I can't pretend that everything will be okay! You're going back to your own time and I'll be left here!" She stepped back. "We can't keep thinking that it'll be the three of us until the end."

Jak looked hurt and reached out for her. "Parker, you can't-"

"No!" She shouted backing up. "You've got Keira to worry about. I can't be your friend…" She felt tears start to burn her eyes, she took another step back. "So this is our end…"

"No." He snapped and grabbed her, he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. She choked on a cry as he took her hand. "You can't think like that."

"I have to…" She said stepping away from him, looking at his hand. She laughed. "I thought it would be us to the end." She smiled. "This is our last goodbye…" She gave it one last squeeze before turning and running away, grabbed her zoomer and didn't look back.

TBC…

* * *

Author's Note

And I'm back! My God, it's been a month since my last update. I can't believe I haven't been roasted at the stake or assassinated by now. My work schedule is now back to normal and hopefully the updates will go back to normal as of next week. Thank you to EcoSeeker for her reviews and chats on deviantART! Thank you to the guests for their reviews! Happy Pumpkin Flavoured Everything Month!


	20. T is for The Truth

"There's a room where the light won't find you, holding hands while the walls come tumbling down. When they do, I'll be right behind you. So glad we've almost made it, so sad we had to fade it... everybody wants to rule the world." Everybody Wants To Rule the World, Lorde, _The Hunger Games: Catching Fire Soundtrack, _2013

* * *

**_The ABC's of Perfect Mistakes_**

_Chapter Twenty: T is for The Truth_

Parker didn't go right to the Stadium like Ashelin requested, instead she drove past wall-less buildings and the blood chilling screams. She ignored the explosions behind her and the countless bloody hand-prints she saw on the ground or smeared on windows. If she wanted to help the city, she needed something from Erol. While the idea of reconnecting with Erol and his inner demons scared her to no end, the idea of saving the city pushed her forward and through his front door.

His apartment wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She hoped that Erol would've lost his mind when she left, slashing his furniture to shreds and burning all her old clothes but instead she walked into a perfectly tidy house. Besides the rotting fruit and the smell of unwashed clothes, everything was in order. She sighed. She did she hope that Erol would've gone crazy without her but she knew better. He'd moved on or put his obsession somewhere else.

She didn't have time to look, she needed to find her weapons and her family's knife -if she was going to die today, she'd do it by her family's blade. Parker ran into Erol's bedroom and picked through the drawers, pulling each one out and searching through its contents. She tossed his clothes on the floor and tossed binders onto the bed. After searching all five drawers and only finding clothes, binders and racing status, Parker dropped on the floor beside his bed. She pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her face on her knees, she listened to the sirens outside and eerie calm inside the apartment. She looked to the edge of the bed and noticed a brown box, wrapped with twine and fraying string. Her mind ran back to the night in the Bazaar, when she met that old woman in the booth. She remembered the box and the item being paid for, the old woman told her to open it when she needed help.

Parker ripped the paper and pulled the top off, on a wrinkled sheets of tissue paper was an envelope with her name written on it. She recognized the fancy loop of the '_p_'. It was her mother's handwriting. With a shaking hand she picked up the letter and ripped it open. She unfolded the letter and began to read:

_Dear my lovely Parker,_

_I want you to know that your father and I loved you dearly. You were the most beautiful baby I'd ever seen and you made your father proud when you took your first breath. We tried many times to have a baby but the two before you were still-borne, but I refused to give up. I wanted you so bad and I got you. After you were born we knew you'd be carrying the Drake Gift, just like your father did, and I knew you'd do great things. The years we got to spend together, running in the forest, reading in bed and endless hours of love that you gave me were the best of my life. When Praxis murdered your father, I couldn't take the grief that came with it. I knew I couldn't live in a world where his blood stained the steps of the palace. Tonight I am planning on killing myself, I'm jumping into the Port with three rocks in my pocket. One for your father, one for me and one for you, my beloved little girl. I won't leave you empty-handed, I know you'll be this city's leader one day so please where this when you accept the burden of your birthright. I love you to the moons and back. Love your mom, Rhiannon._

Parker pulled the tissue paper back and gasped, her mother's blue velvet dress. The dress of the night sky, she touched the fabric, it was soft like she remembered. She'd lost most of her family's things when her mother died but the thing she missed the most was the lady's dress. Instead of celebrating the fact she found her mother's dress, she cursed and kicked the box away.

Right now, she didn't need a pretty dress to wear. She needed something to help the city, to stop the Metal Heads and protect her friends. She crawled across the ground and looked under the bed. She grabbed a small trunk and yanked it out, she flipped the top open and grabbed the cases of bullets before running from the room.

Erol's apartment wasn't far from the Stadium, but it was still hard for her to get through the throngs of Metal Heads that were devouring the city. When she approached the steps she spotted the last of the guards that protected the entrance. Even though Parker could sense the small Eco Shield that surrounded the Stadium was cracking. If she squinted she could see the small cracks and fractures that spread with every hit. Some of the guards already fled inside, dropping their weapons and disappearing into the building.

She ran towards the sound of shouting. In the middle of what used to be the race track stood the guard, young and old, those who wore red scarves around their necks stood on one side talking amongst themselves, on the other were the current KG who glared at the traitors. Parker spotted Torn among the mess of the traitors, he stood with Amberly and Tess who watched a group of traitors yell at the current Krimzon Guards.

"What's going on?" Parker asked running up to Torn.

He scoffed. "Mostly a battle about pride." He waved a hand to the KG. "They believe the Metal Head attacks are our faults. While our men believe the opposite. We've argued for the last hour or so." He glanced to her. "Where's Jak?"

"He went to face Metal Kor," She said passing her weapons to Amberly. "We're on our own now. How long until that shield fades?"

"Lena said maybe 45 minutes, maybe less." Tess grumbled.

"What are you doing?" Torn demanded as she tossed her red scarf at Amberly.

"I'm going to convince them to fight."

"Ashelin already tried!" Torn shouted. "Not only did she get booed off stage, she got dragged off stage!"

"Her father almost destroyed the city, if they can't hate him, they'll hate her!" Parker shouted back. She walked through the men, pushing them out-of-the-way or shouting at them. "Listen!" She screamed. "You will listen to me!" She shouted again pushing past a group of traitors and retried KG fighting. "Listen!" She shouted again hoisting herself onto the stage. "All of you listen! Beyond that wall, beyond those doors is a city, our city! We must stand together and fight!"

"Why would we fight with you?" An older man shouted. Parker looked down to him, he wore a large coat of armour and even larger gun hung at his side. Behind him stood many other men, tattoos fading with their old age. She bent down to the men, searching her mind for their faces -she knew them from a long time ago. She remembered them in her family's living room, laughing and cheering as Ramsey told tales of glorious victory and bloody defeat. She'd sit among them, listening to the gory stories of her father's day in the fields. This man who questioned her was there that day Ramsey told her about the battle of the Midnight Sun.

Parker could hear her father's voice, telling her about their adventure to the Metal Head Nest. They were trying to power up Mar's gun, when they failed, Ramsey and his men headed back to the transporter to head home, only to find their transporter destroyed and the Metal Heads surrounding them. She remembered Ramsey telling her they fought until the midnight sun rose, when she questioned him about the midnight sun, Ramsey only laughed and said it was the beautiful Day Star shining through the darkness of midnight.

"You fought with my father in many battles, I remember one you called the Battle of the Midnight Sun." She paused. "What was it like?"

"It was Hell." He said bluntly. "I listened to the screams of men your age as they died in field of poppy red blood, and when it ended, and the sent the rescue men, your father limped home, put you to bed and then took a bullet to the head a day later."

"And did your loyalty die with him?"

"Aye," The men shouted. "How could we go on as Krimzon Guards when our own leader, our heart was dead!"

"That must've been very hard for you." Parker whispered.

"You've lived in the safety of your parent's shadow, even joining the Krimzon Guard when you were 15 and given a position that many would die for, then when it got too tough you gave up and ran away to join the traitors and that Dark Eco Creature!" He advanced on her. "You do not know hard until you've carried your comrades heads off the battle field and you've bathed in the blood of your enemies." He shouted, raising his voice above the others in the room. Parker glanced to Torn as he reached for his weapon, she gave him short shake of her head before standing tall.

"You are right, I was born into privilege and grace, and I've wasted those gifts on petty little things. I am have been given everything without begging or without crying but I have the heart of a Havener." Her voice got louder as she looked around the area. "Evil slipped into our walls and has betrayed us. The walls many have fallen and we many have lost hundreds of our brethren within the last three hours but those who has fallen fought for something. We will fight for the same thing. If you want Haven to be free again, to be Metal Head free and the beautiful place it once was then you'll stand up and fight!" She jumped off the stage and walked through the throngs of men and women. "I don't care if you're a traitor, murderer or a deserter we're all here to protect this city! I wash away all of your charges."

"You'd defy Baron Praxis and Commander Erol?" A man shouted.

"I would defy the Precursors themselves if they tried to destroy _my_ city!" She shouted back. She walked back to the stage and pointed at the bleachers and motioned to the guards. "No one will take our city, our freedom away from us again! Will you stand with me?"

She breathed deeply as she looked around the Stadium, up on the bleachers sat the residents and citizens of the city. She took a deep breath as a man stood up, one of her father's men. He was missing his right arm and leaned on a crutch, in his one hand was a small pistol. Parker backed up just as he fired it into the air. "My lovely, Lady Drake," He said with a deep throaty voice. "Finally," He bowed as her father's men did the same going down to one knee holding out their weapons to her. "We've waited a long, _long_ time for you to rise."

TBC...

* * *

Author's Note

It literally took me 40 minutes to find pants to wear home today. Whoever thought going home for Thanksgiving was so stressful? Anywho, I enjoyed my Thanksgiving with my family and got to finish this chapter while they were watching _The Walking Dead, _I don't really care for it -granted I've never given it a chance, so yah. Thank you to EcoSeeker for her review. See ya, sometime this week.


End file.
